


7-Eleven

by iCheeseYou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top!Luke, bottom!Ashton, employee!Luke, thief!Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 74,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheeseYou/pseuds/iCheeseYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Irwin is a master of thievery. He steals from general stores, food markets, jewelry shops, museums, and people's homes. Never once did he get caught nor did anyone find out his identity. He loves being a thief. Stealing is his addiction, and he has no intention on curing it.</p><p>However, there is one place and one place alone that he does not steal from, and that's the 7-Eleven at the corner street. He goes in late at night to buy things for himself and to see a boy who works during that time named Luke Hemmings.</p><p>© 2014 iCheeseYou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This will take place in America.

_*Ashton's POV*_

Tonight I'll be targeting the jewelry shop called Tiffany's.

Oh, how I'm looking forward to this.

It was already midnight, and there's no doubt in my mind that the jewelry shop is closed. I was crawling through the vents and then I came across an opening. I peered down and see that I was right above the store.

This is going to be sweet.

Obviously there were going to be some motion sensors around there, so before I drop down onto the ground I need to locate where my movement will be detected.

I removed the backpack that was hanging off my shoulder and pulled out a gas machine that'l reveal all the invisible lasers that will set off the alarm. I set that aside and then pulled out a screwdriver to remove the grate. Once I got the metal thing removed I pushed that away so I had full access to the store below.

I drew out a rope and a metal pole from my backpack. First I set up the stick so that it was pushing against the walls of the vents. I tugged at it to make sure it wouldn't slip.

Perfect.

I tied a knot around the pole, which was a bit tricky to do since I was wearing gloves. Then I pulled at the rope to make sure it would hold my weight as I lower myself down.

Okay, now I'm ready.

I pulled the ski mask that was hanging around my neck to cover my face before I poked my head from the vents. I looked around for any security cameras. There were a couple at a few corners, but it's not like they can see my face.

Then I grabbed the gas machine, held it in midair, and let the gas come out. It took up the entire store within a minute and I saw all of the red lasers.

Thankfully there weren't a lot, and what made it even better was that there weren't any lasers in the way where I'd lower myself.

Once the rope was hanging from the vents, I slowly brought myself down until I felt my feet touch the ground. So far no alarms have sounded.

Everything is going as planned.

I managed to make my way around the store without setting off the alarms. I examined all of the jewelry that was in display cases. The idiots who run this place aren't smart enough to keep the cases locked.

I found a silver pendant that had a turquoise gem in the middle. I smiled as I gazed at the beautiful thing.

This. This is the one I will steal.

I slowly removed the pendant from its display case, but then I must've triggered something, because the alarm went off.

Shit, I wasn't careful enough.

All of the lights turned on and I began running for the rope.

I haven't gotten caught before, and today will not be when I start.

I stuffed the jewelry into my pocket and climbed the rope as fast as I could. Once I was back into the safety of the vents I pulled the rope back up and screwed the grate back into place.

My heart was racing and I swear I was sweating. I pulled down the ski mask and wiped off the bead of sweat that came down my face. I looked down at the store and saw a bunch of red and blue lights, most likely from the cop cars that were outside. I smirked, because there's no way they can catch me.

I've already thought of the perfect escape plan.

I removed the pole from where it was stuck, wrapped the rope around it, and stuffed that into my backpack along with the gas machine. I threw on the ski mask again, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and began crawling my way out of the vents.

Once I was finally out of the building I stripped out of my black outfit. Underneath those clothes I was wearing an NBHD bro shirt along with black skinny jeans. I removed the ski mask and my black gloves and stuffed that into my backpack. I peered around the corner to see that there were now ten cop cars waiting outside of the shop.

"Show yourself!" shouted one of them through a megaphone. I chuckled lowly as I ran the opposite direction from them. There was a wall ahead, but I could easily get over that thing with a little bit of jumping skills I learned back in my younger years.

Once I had gotten over the wall, I brushed myself off before casually strolling out of the alleyway that I was in.

I've gotten away. Another successful robbery.

Of course, it wasn't big like my previous ones. I've robbed places plenty of times. Probably the biggest I've ever done was break into a museum and stole this very old vase that was believed to be the only object that wasn't destroyed during a very drastic time. I don't know anything about history, but I don't care. The vase was really pretty and I wanted it. I had to steal it.

So I did. Three months ago, in fact. And it is currently sitting in my living room. I was never caught.

Every single robbery I've done I was never caught and no one could figure out who I was. I'm not perfect at being a thief, but I can most certainly get away without leaving any traces behind for people to find me.

See, I've been stealing for as long as I could remember, but actually started going big two years ago. It isn't to make a living, oh no. I just loved to steal. It's very addicting to do, and I'm pretty skilled in that area.

Hm, well now that I think about it, I do steal for a living. I don't have a job and I dropped out of school in Junior year, so it would've been very difficult for me to find one.

And since I love to steal, why not put it to use?

Before I started making stealing a thing my mom had been helping me out for one year, but then she suddenly just kicked me out of the house and cut me off. I never heard from her or anyone from my family ever again.

At the young age of eighteen I started living in an apartment that has really low rent, but at least it gives me a bed to sleep in. I'm now twenty and still doing what I've been doing for the last two years: robbing places and people.

I do realize that it is a bad thing, but I couldn't care less about that. I love the excitement that comes along with it.

Plus, I haven't gotten caught, and I know for sure that I will never be caught.

I walked past a store that sold televisions, and it was currently broadcasting news. I stopped by to see what the news were talking about, and I saw that it was talking about the place that I robbed from not too long ago.

"The jewelry shop, Tiffany's at thirty-sixth avenue and Parkway street, was just robbed," said the news reporter woman. "Police are surrounding the place and they believe that the thief is still inside."

Oh, they are very wrong about that.

"I am here with Chief Sterling," she continued, "and he has found something that he believes belongs to the thief." My eyes widened at that last bit.

Something that I left behind? What could I have left behind? I made sure that I've gotten everything.

I watched as Chief Sterling held up a plastic bag with my screwdriver in it.

Shit.

Oh, well. I was wearing gloves, so none of my fingerprints should be on it.

"Here in this bag we have a screwdriver, and we will take it back to HQ to see if we can get any fingerprints from it and find this thief."

"You won't find shit," I muttered under my breath, a smirk following after. I returned to walking, looking nonchalant as possible so nobody would find me suspicious.

Since I've perfectly completed my robbery for the night, I should treat myself to something good.

Time to go to the 7-Eleven at the corner street and have my nightly dose of a bag of oreos and checking out the cute blond boy who works there named Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Ashton's POV*_

The 7-Eleven shop was coming into my view and a huge smile came onto my face. I could feel my entire body shaking from excitement and nervousness. I couldn't wait to see Luke.

I've only been going here for a week, but the kid had already caught my eye. He's just so damn attractive. This Luke kid is the reason why I've become gay. Or maybe I've always been gay, but didn't realize it until I laid eyes on him.

The first time I walked into the 7-Eleven I was actually planning on stealing a few bottles of Budweiser, but when I saw him, I couldn't look away from him. I ended up buying myself a bag of skittles along with a bottle of coke. I actually bought something. For the first time in two years I bought something, and it's all because of this kid.

Don't think I'm going to turn away from stealing. I only buy from this store, and that's when Luke's present.

I found out his work schedule after three days of going into the store at the same time. He works the night shift from eleven at night all the way until three in the morning. How did I know this? I may or may not have sat on the curb across the street from the store one day, watching him as I ate a hot dog until he left and was replaced by some older guy in his late thirties. That was the only night that I took a break from stealing, and that reason being the Luke kid.

Hmm, doesn't he have school? He should be sleeping at such a time instead of working at a convenience store... Wait, no he shouldn't. It's summer. There is no school during the summer. Stupid me.

I walked into the store and was very pleased when I saw him at the cash register, helping out a customer who was purchasing a pack of cigarettes. Which reminds me, I think I'm running low on boxes of Marlboro. Better get me some.

When Luke finished helping the customer he glanced up at me and greeted me with a polite, "Hello."

I gave him a small wave and a grin before stuffing my hands into my pockets and walking deeper into the store. Right now my heart was racing and I quickly glanced at him and saw that he was organizing the money in the cash register.

As much as I'd like to steal the money from there, if it's to Luke then there's no way I could do it. There's just something about that boy that makes me like this. I couldn't steal from someone like him.

I walked towards the snacks and found the oreos. I grabbed a bag and then went to the front of the store to purchase it.

I watched as Luke scanned the bag of oreos and the price showed up on the cash register.

"One dollar, please," he said, not giving me a glance.

"Yeah, also can I get two packs of Marlboro?" I asked.

"May I see some ID?" Luke stuck out his hand at me. I fished through my pocket for my wallet and handed him an ID that had a picture of me, but the name and address were fake. Of course I wouldn't give him my real one. The only people who know my real name are my family members and my close friend, Michael, but they don't know about my love for stealing. No one knows about my love for stealing.

Luke looked at the fake ID before handing it back to me. He turned to the back to grab two packs of the cigarettes, and I took this time to stare at his cute little butt.

Once he turned back to me he placed the cigarettes next to the oreos and punched in the cost of the two packs.

"Okay," Luke began, "your total is going to be twelve dollars even."

I pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to him. If you're wondering where I got that twenty from, I didn't steal this one. Some guy left it on a table and I was simply holding onto it until I could return it.

Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I stole this. I didn't feel the least bit bad when he started freaking out about not being able to pay a taxi to get home. Not my problem, is it?

"Eight dollars is your change, Irvin." Luke handed me back eight dollars. I was at first confused when he said that, but then I remembered that that was the name on the ID I handed him.

"Y-Yeah, thanks," I said. Then I slowly began making my way out of the store. 

"I didn't know you were twenty," Luke said before I stepped out of the store. I turned to look at him, giving him a confused expression.

"Well, yeah, I've been twenty for quite a while," I told him.

"You just looked young for your age."

I chuckled, "Don't judge a book by its cover, kid." Then I left the shop.

Really, he shouldn't ever judge people by the way they look. I may seem innocent, but I'm a criminal. I steal, and that is not an innocent act, especially if it's been going on for two years.

I stuffed the bag of oreos and packs of cigarettes into my backpack before I started walking home. My place isn't too far from the store. It's only a five minute walk, which is good. I wonder if Luke lives nearby.

Once I got to my apartment I pulled out my keys out, unlocking the door, and going inside. I shut the door, making sure it was locked before I threw my backpack onto the beaten up couch. That one, I got off the street. Someone was actually giving it away for free, so it's not stealing. Seriously, no lie.

Other things that I got off the street were a mattress, a small refrigerator, a table, and a box. If you're wondering what the box is for, it's to hide all the things I use to go on my nightly robberies.

There are times where I don't even stay at my apartment. Sometimes I crash at Michael's place. Which reminds me, I need to wash my clothes. I'll just call him tomorrow.

I walked into the kitchen to the refrigerator and pulled out a gallon of milk. I don't have cups or anything, so I drink out of the gallon itself. If only I had some Nesquik powder...

I guess I know the next place I'll be striking tomorrow evening.

I put the milk back into the refrigerator and then I made my way over to the couch where my backpack was. I pulled out the bag of oreos and opened it up. I popped a small cookie into my mouth before sitting down on the couch, resting my feet on the table before me.

I should definitely aim for that television store some night, get a small TV for myself, you know? I want to see the news broadcast my robberies and Chief Sterling trying to figure out who did it.

God, I love how they're nowhere close to finding out who I was and catching me.

I brought the rim of the bag to my lips and lifted it up so the oreos would slide into my mouth. Once I had eaten through half of the bag, I set it down on the table and dug through my backpack. I pulled out my black outfit and took the pendant out. I set it on the table and then stuffed my black outfit, ski mask, and gloves under the cushions of the couch. I pulled the cardboard box from where it was under the table and put the gas machine, metal stick, and rope inside.

I took the turquoise jewelry into my hand and admired it. My fingers touched the stone, and it was smooth.

"I wonder what I'll do with you," I said, flipping the pendant over. "If only everything in the world was free, then I wouldn't be in trouble for stealing you. Or anything for that matter." I smirked and then dropped the pendant into the vase that I stole from the museum.

I decided to take a shower, because from all that sweating I probably reek. I went over to my luggage that sat in the corner of the room. If only someone would decide to throw their dresser out into the street, then I'd take that.

I collected only a pair of boxers, because I'm going to sleep. No need to wear my clothes, right? It's too uncomfortable. Then I headed into the bathroom to to shower.

-

After showering I had a towel wrapped around my neck as I used it to dry my hair. I heard a knock on the door and I looked through the peephole.

Oh, it's just the landowner's daughter, Cynthia. Probably to bug me like she usually does.

I'm not dressed, but it's not like I give a shit about that. Let her admire my sexy body, yeah?

I swung the door open and I chuckled when I saw her eyes look from my face to my abs.

"Yeah, Cindy?" I asked. "Like what you see?"

"Yes," she blurted out. I raised an eyebrow, amused by her response. Then she became all flustered and started to panic. "I-I me-mean, my dad sent me up here t-to collect the rent fr-from you!"

"It isn't even the end of the month yet, Cee. What's the real reason why you're here?" I know that, because I've got a calender hanging up in my room with the date marked for when I'm going to steal a store for money.

Her face was as red as a tomato, and I had to really try to hide my laughter. "O-Oh, is that s-so? Then I-I'll be on my way then. Have a good evening, Irvin!" Then she sprinted off, not even taking a glance back at me. I watched as she disappeared and I just shook my head, a laugh escaping from me.

"Oh, how I love messing with her." She's pretty hot. If I wasn't gay I'd definitely do her.

But I'm attracted to dick, specifically Luke's.

I locked the door and went over to the couch. I pulled out a pack of cigarettes and-

Shit, I need a lighter. Oh, well. I'll just give Lukey a visit tomorrow and purchase one.

Just the thought of seeing him fills my stomach up with butterflies and makes me feel all giggly inside. Yes, giggly. Even someone as composed as I can giggle. Not often, but I still do.

I picked up the bag of oreos, shut off the lights of the living room, and made my way to my room. It only consisted of a mattress that was in the corner. There were some clothes scattered around, from times when I didn't feel like showering, so I just stripped and went to sleep.

I climbed into my bed, setting the oreos beside my pillow. The pillow and blanket were given to me as a present by Michael. He noticed that I didn't have one, and my excuse was that I didn't have time to go pillow or blanket shopping. Thankfully, he bought it, and gave me a pillow and a blanket.

I swear, Michael practically spoils me to death, and I let him. I love him for that.

There was also a lamp sitting beside the mattress, another gift from Michael, and I turned that on. I threw the blanket over my legs and I lied down. I flipped myself over so that I was on my stomach and I pulled the blanket over the rest of me until everything above my shoulders weren't covered. I continued eating the oreos as I just thought of Luke.

God, why did you send a beautiful angel such as Luke to earth? Why was I lucky enough to even know of his existence?

If only I could make that beautiful boy mine.

Ha, yeah right. He's too sexy to be gay. I bet he'll be gay when pigs start to grow wings and fly.

I frowned when I finished the last cookie. I didn't have the strength to climb out of bed to throw it away in the trash bin that was on the other side of the room, so I just set it on the floor beside the bed. Plus, I was perfectly comfortable and warm.

I turned off the lamp and then flipped onto my back. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and closed my eyes, Luke being the last thought on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Ashton's POV*_

I woke up and there was light pouring into my room. I groaned, because I seriously don't want to get up. I hate the day. I'm more of a night person. if you didn't know already. Most of my energy flows through me late at night.

I didn't have any source to tell time, because I never remember to steal a clock and I've no idea where my phone is.

Even though I have a phone it's pretty much useless. My mom canceled my number the day I got kicked out. I can only use my phone to tell time and mess with apps that I downloaded before, which suck donkey ass.

I should use it to keep a list of things to steal, like a fucking clock, a TV, and some Nesquik. I want chocolate milk.

I forced myself out of the bed and I trudged to the bathroom, stretching my arms and running my fingers through my messy hair. When I got to the bathroom I stared at myself in the mirror.

God, I look like absolute shit.

I turned on the faucet water, wet my hands, and began fixing my hair. Then I splashed the cold water onto my face.

During the time I was cleaning myself up I heard some sort of vibrating coming from outside of the bathroom. I shut off the water and carded my hair one last time before leaving. I followed the vibrations and they were coming from my room. I came across a pair of shorts on the ground and I put my hand on top of it, feeling the vibrating. I checked the pockets and found my phone. It had started vibrating from the alarm that I had set.

Thank you, me, for setting an alarm.

I looked at the time and saw that it was a little bit past seven in the morning. I tossed my phone onto the bed before heading out into the living room to my luggage. I don't know why I don't leave that in my room, it's more convenient that way, but I'm too lazy to move the thing.

It's not that hard to do, but... no, I'll leave it there.

I searched through the luggage, but I noticed that there were no more fresh clothes for me. I really need to call Michael, but I don't have a phone.

Well, better go ask Cynthia if I could use her phone.

I know about her crush on me since she makes it pretty obvious, and I don't mind. I'm pretty damn sexy. Who wouldn't fall for Ashton Irwin? If I were a girl I'd want to be banged by me as well. Plus, I'm not going to use the phone that's down in the lobby. I have to pay, and Ashton Irwin doesn't pay for any kind of shit.

Well, maybe some junk at the 7-Eleven, but that's about it.

Since I pretty much have Cynthia wrapped around my finger, she'd do anything for me. When I asked if I could borrow some cash she didn't hesitate to rush off to the safe and hand me hundreds of dollars. I didn't even need the money, so I told her to take it back. I just wanted to see how far she was willing to go before she decided to say no to me.

Besides, I get money by stealing, not from asking. It's more fun that way, and I like it.

Returning to my little clothes issue, since I don't have anything to wear other than the boxers that are clinging to my shorts... I guess anyone who comes across me are lucky enough to see me half naked.

I found my apartment keys on the table and grabbed them. Then I began making my way to Cynthia's apartment. She and the landlord, who is her dad, live on the first floor. I'm on the third floor, so I need to take the stairs. There's no elevator, and that's not a good thing. If I could steal an elevator and put it here in this building, then I'd do that.

On my way to the first floor I came across an older woman, a nerdy looking guy, and a little boy. The older woman blushed before scurrying off, the nerdy guy was comparing himself to me, and the little boy asked why I wasn't dressed.

"Because I'm proud of my body," I told him. "I want everyone to see the beauty of me." With that I walked off.

I wonder if in the near future the kid would start walking around naked. It'd all be thanks to me.

I got to the first floor and went to the owner's apartment. I knocked on the door and just swung on my feet. Once the door flew open it revealed Cynthia and she was starting to turn red at the sight of me.

"Wh-Why are you h-here like that?" she asked, panic evident in her voice.

"I need to borrow your phone," I said, sticking my hand out. I looked into her apartment, trying to search for her dad. "Where's your old bean at?"

"H-He's in the lobby... Do you, uh, w-want to come in?" I just shrugged and walked in. She closed the door and I sat down on the couch. "I'll go g-get my phone now."

"All right." As quickly as she could, she ran off to her room. I took in the place, and then my eyes landed on a digital watch that was sitting on the table. It's most likely her dad's no doubt. I picked it off of the table and slipped it on, making sure it held tight around my wrist.

Now I can tell time without taking my mostly useless phone.

Cynthia came back into the room, thrusting her phone at me without giving me eye contact.

"Here!" she squeaked. I took the phone from her and she took a seat farthest away from me on the couch. I just shrugged and I began dialing Michael's number. When I pressed the call button I noticed that his number was saved into her phone. I found it funny, because these two don't even hang out.

After a couple of rings, Michael finally picked up.

"No, I don't know his penis size!" he yelled.

I laughed, glancing at Cynthia before asking, "What? Why would I want to know my own size?" I saw her starting to flush red.

"Oh. Hey. I thought you were that girl again."

"No, it's just me. Anyway, I need you to come pick me up. It's time for me to do laundry."

"All right, I'm coming over right now. Later."

"Okay, see ya later, man." I hung up the phone and handed it back to Cynthia. "Thanks for letting me use your phone, Cee."

"You're w-welcome," she breathed, her eyes obviously staring at my shorts. What a dirty girl.

"You can look, but you can't touch. Unless you really want to, and I know you do since you asked my friend about my penis size." I winked at her and if she wasn't the reddest her face could be, she was now. I slipped my thumbs into the hem of my boxers and began very slowly slipping it down.

Cynthia jumped onto her feet, becoming all flustered by my little tease. "D-Do you want some breakfast, Irvin? I-I made some bacon and eggs."

"Oh, that'd be nice." I stood up from the couch and began making my way to her kitchen. I took a seat at the table and I watched as she went over to where the food was. She pulled a plate from a cabinet and began filling it up with the breakfast.

It's cruel for me to take advantage of her crush, but I don't care. I don't care about a lot of people, and she's just one of them. I only care about myself, Michael, and maybe the Luke kid. Maaaaaaybe.

I noticed that Cynthia was watching me as I ate the breakfast like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Sometimes whenever I come by to borrow her phone she'd find an excuse to ask me to stay longer, and every time I say yes, because I like to watch her getting all nervous around me, being in crush mode when it comes to me.

I had to eat quickly, because Michael was coming by to pick me up, and I needed to get all my clothes together so that way he and I can leave right away to his place. Maybe I can get Michael to buy me some stuff. He knows how I have barely any money on me, so he buys me stuff. Like I said before, he spoils me, but he doesn't seem to mind the least bit at all.

Once I finished breakfast I pushed the plate away from me and stood onto my feet.

"Thanks for the food, Cee," I said. "Now I must be on my way."

"O-Okay," she replied, sounding a bit disappointed that it was already time for me to leave. I walked towards the door, but she ran ahead of me just to open the door for me. Aw, what a sweet, dirty girl.

"By the way, if you wanted my penis size, all you had to do was ask." I brought my lips close to her ear and began whispering seductively, "I'm quite big, just so you know."

I pulled away and was very pleased with the reaction I got out of her. Her eyes were staring down either at the floor or my shorts.

"Bye, Irvin," she breathed out. I gave her a wave before finally departing.

I wasn't surprised that she didn't even notice that I took her dad's wrist watch. She was too busy admiring my little friend to even notice the rest of me. I wonder how long it'll be until either one of them notices its disappearance.

I didn't encounter anyone on my way back to my room, unfortunately for me. I wanted to mess with a few people.

I got into my apartment and tossed the keys onto the couch. They landed right on top of my backpack and I headed for my room. I used my foot to push all of my dirty clothes into one pile in the middle of the room. Now I just need to wait for Michael to come by.

As if on cue, the sound of someone knocking at my door was heard. I walked over to the front door and opened it up, revealing Michael holding a laundry basket.

"Perfect timing," I told him. "I just finished."

"Yeah," he curtly replied and I frowned. "Your girlfriend keeps bugging me about you. She wants to know everything little thing, from your favorite color to what your favorite sex position is."

"I prefer missionary. You can tell her that."

"I didn't have to know anything." I laughed and he began making his way to my room.

Michael knows about my fake name, Irvin Nothsa. He asked one time why I told everyone that was my name, and I told him it was for private reasons, and he just nodded, never bringing it up again.

Ever since then, the only time he called me Ashton or Ash was when he knew for a certain that no one else was listening into the conversation.

"Dude, put on some clothes," he demanded, but I frowned.

"Why do you think I called you here, numb nuts?" I snapped back. "I have no more."

"Okay, whatever. I guess that means you'll have to wait here until I come back then." Once he got all of my clothes into the basket he began carrying them out and I was following him. "Hey, have you found a job yet?"

"Nah, not yet. I'm still searching."

What a lie. I've no intention on looking for a job. Stealing is all I need. It is my life.

"All right. Well, I'll be going now. Expect me to be back in about three hours, okay?" Then we said bye to one another and I went to my room, picked up my phone, and went back out to the living room to sit on the couch. I kicked my feet onto the table and began looking through the apps on my phone.

I guess I'll just play some games for three hours. I feel like playing Temple Run. But first, I need to make that list. I opened up the Notes app and began typing a list under the word 'Free'.

"TV," I mumbled to myself, "clock, Nesquik, money..." Then I made another list labeled 'Pay'. "Lighter, junk food, beer..."

How Luke has the effect to make me want to pay for things I could easily steal is something beyond my knowledge. It's just something about him that makes me not want to steal from him.

Maybe it's because he's super hot and I can't steal from a hot guy? No, I've stolen from hot guys before. This is Luke I'm talking about.

Oh, well. I'll figure it out eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

_*Luke's POV*_

"Luke! Get out of bed!" I heard my brother, Jack, call from the other side of my room door. "Your girlfriend is here! She's waiting in the living room!" I groaned in response, telling my brother to give me a few more minutes. When I heard his footsteps fade I was back to sleeping.

I ignored the sound of my door opening and I just continued to snore. Then I felt a hand brush through my hair and I sighed at the feeling.

"Good morning, Lukey," someone giggled. I peeked open my eye and looked into the eyes of my girlfriend, Pamela.

"Mornin', Pam," I smiled. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I sat up in my bed. "How are you on this beautiful morning?"

"I've never been better, but it looks like you need to go freshen up."

"No kidding, I just woke up, thanks to you." She giggled before moving herself over to my office chair. "You know, you should just come by in the afternoon. You know better than anyone else that I need my hours of sleep."

"It's not my fault you picked to work very late at night."

"I didn't. My boss assigned it to me."

Pamela just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just go freshen up. I'm going to treat you to ice cream."

"Yum. I love a good ice cream on a cone." I pulled the blanket off of me and began making my way to the bathroom to clean up. I did my business, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and fixed my hair into my usual quiff.

I gave myself one last look in the mirror before I decided that I looked quite presentable. Then I headed back to my room.

Pamela had my phone in her hand and I froze in place.

"What are you doing with my phone?" I asked.

She held it up to show me. "Someone named Calum texted you. Who is Calum?" she began as she stood up from the chair and walked over to me. I began backing up, holding my hands up in defense.

"Chill, Pam, he's a friend of mine and another employee at the place I work at. He works the afternoon shift, and we usually hang out in the mornings." Well, it wasn't a lie. He and I met on the day I was starting my job at 7-Eleven. He was already an employee there, and he was supposed to show me a few ropes of working at a convenience store.

We ended up messing around and our boss caught us. Instead of firing us he made my shift the one late at night. I didn't mind, because I'm more a night person than a morning person, so it was perfect for me. Besides, I never went to bed until four in the morning, even when I was still in school.

I've been working the night shift for an entire month, and my family members still haven't figured out that they needed to let me sleep in due to my work schedule. Seriously, they were the ones who wanted me to get a job, and they wake me up at eight in the morning. Once I'm awake I can never go back to sleep.

But today is going to be an exception, because the reason for my waking is Pamela, and I love her.

"Oh. Well, in that case, why not invite him with us?" Pamela began to smile again, and it made me relax. Her smile is so beautiful. That's what I love most about her. It's how I fell in love with her. I don't think I've ever met someone with a more beautiful smile.

"Sure, we'll invite him." I grabbed my wallet from my computer desk and lent Pamela my elbow and she gladly accepted it, hooking her arm through mine. Then we left my room and began walking out of the house.

-

By the time Pamela and I reached Baskin Robbins I went to grab a table for the both of us and Calum for when he comes by. Pamela offered to order ice cream for me and I handed her a twenty dollar bill. I watched as she walked off, smiling to myself.

I began to think of how I first asked her out. I've had a crush on her since the beginning of the school year. She was considered very popular among the guys and I didn't think I would ever get a chance to be with her, because she rejected every guy who asked her out.

It took a couple of months, but I finally gathered enough courage to ask Pamela out, and she surprisingly said yes. She admitted to crushing on me as well and had been waiting for me to make a move.

That day, when she and I became official, was the best day of my life.

I sure am lucky to have won the heart of Pamela Knight.

I pulled out my phone and began to dial Calum. After a couple of rings he finally answered.

"Hey, Luke!" he greeted. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Baskin Robbins nearby my place," I answered. "Swing by?"

"Yeah, I'll be over."

"Oh, and just letting you know, Pam's with me."

"Your girlfriend? I finally get to meet her! Took you long enough for you to introduce the two of us." I just laughed and shook my head. "I'll be over in ten."

"Okay, later."

"Later." Then I hung up the phone and began I went on Twitter. I scrolled through my newsfeed and found something that caught my eye.

Apparently Tiffany's was robbed last night around midnight. I let out a sigh. Every single night there's always a place that's robbed and the thief hasn't been caught yet. When will they ever catch the criminal? Seriously, we need better people.

I wonder if it's the same person. Well, whoever is behind all of this I hope they end up in jail very soon.

Honestly, why are there people like that in the world? If everyone could just be morally good, then this world would be a better place.

Pamela came back with a cup of chocolate ice cream for herself and a cone of cookies and cream ice cream for myself.

Aw, she knows me so well.

"Thanks, babe," I said, standing up so I could wrap an arm around her and give her a kiss on the temple. "Cal really wants to meet you, by the way."

"Oh, so I assume you talk about me around him?" she asked amused, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged sheepishly, because maybe I talk about her a little bit too much since the day I met her.

"Perhaps..." I gave her a toothy smile and she just chuckled before pecking my cheek.

"I think that's really cute." Pamela took a seat across from me and we began eating our ice cream.

Probably a few minutes later Calum walked into the place, searching around for us. When his eyes landed on us he walked over and smiled.

"Hey, Luke," Calum said, holding up his fist for me to bump. I returned it and then Calum looked over at Pamela. "Is this the lovely Pamela Knight you were talking about?"

"The one and only," I smiled, blushing a bit.

"Charmed to meet you, young miss." Calum took Pamela's hand and planted a kiss on it. She giggled a bit before retracting her hand.

"Aren't you a sweet one," she smiled. Calum smiled back and then took a seat on my side, leaning back into his chair.

"So, what do we do now? Just chill and eat ice cream?"

"Why not?" I said, shrugging. "Go get your ice cream."

"Mint chip, here I come." Calum stood up and made his way over to the ice cream selections.

"He's nice," Pamela commented, smiling, "and he's cute."

"Hey, I'm not allowing you to flirt with him," I frowned. "He's my best friend and you're my girlfriend."

"I was just saying he's cute. I wouldn't leave you for anyone, Luke." I gave her a half grin, because I felt the same way.

There's no one in the world that could replace Pamela.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Ashton's POV*_

I must've past out waiting for Michael to come back, because I was awoken by the sound of someone banging their fist on my door. I groaned and slowly got up from my resting position on the couch. I had an uncomfortable feeling in my neck, so I rolled it around until I heard a popping sound.

"Ah, yeah," I sighed as I felt more relaxed. I stood up and cracked my back before making my way over to the door. I didn't feel like looking through the peephole to see who it was. It's probably Michael. I opened the door, but it wasn't him that I saw.

It was the landlord.

"Oh, hello, Leonard," I greeted nonchalantly. Leonard knows of his daughter's crush on me and he doesn't like that, but love is something no one can control.

"You address me as Mr. Fitzgerald," he grumbled. Yeah, as if I'd ever call him that.

"Okay, Fitzy, what brings you here?"

"Before I continue, where are your clothes?" I looked down and then smirked.

"Like what you see?" I began to strike a pose, popping my hip out and placing my hand on it. "Your daughter liked it, too."

"Which brings us to why I'm standing here right now. She came into the lobby today with a red face, and I immediately knew it was you." He then pointed a finger right at my face. "I don't want you anywhere near her. Understand?"

"Fitzy," I placed a hand on his shoulder, "I am so sorry I stole your daughter's heart. I'd give it back, but that's something beyond my power."

Leonard whacked my hand off of him. "Unless you plan on moving out of this building, you are not allowed to come to my apartment. And don't you dare visit her again."

"I didn't come to visit her. I needed to borrow her phone."

"Why don't you use the one in the lobby?"

"Now, why would I pay a quarter to call my friend when I can just borrow Cindy's phone?"

"Her name is Cynthia."

"And my name is Irvin. Anything else we haven't cleared yet?"

Leonard just shook his head before taking steps away from me.

"I will rejoice the day you move out," he grumbled under his breath, but I still heard him. He looked down and then pointed at my wrist. "Is that my watch?"

I looked down at it before calmly saying, "Just because I have a watch that looks like yours, you immediately ask if this belongs to you? I may not be a good guy in your eyes, but I would never steal." What a lie. I steal shit all the time, and nobody knows that.

Leonard just glared at me before finally leaving. I just let out a sigh and shook my head.

Man, Fitzy needs to take a chill pill.

Not too long after Michael came back with my clothes and I grinned. "Eyy, you're back! Now, give me my Captain America shirt and my black jeans." I began rummaging through my clothes until I found what I was looking for and then I began to pull them on.

"I'm glad I didn't fold your clothes," Michael said, "because if I did and you messed them up I wouldn't be doing your laundry anymore."

Yeah, I wouldn't want to go to an actual laundry store to wash my clothes. That means I'd have to pay, and Ashton Irwin doesn't pay. Not unless it's in between the hours of eleven at night and three in the morning and it's at the 7-Eleven when Luke's working his shift.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Michael asked and I nodded. Once I finished fixing myself up I grabbed my phone off of the couch and then my apartment keys that were sitting on the table. I threw them into my empty backpack and then Michael and I headed out of my place. I closed the door and made sure it was locked. I don't want anyone to walk in and find anything that'll lead to them suspecting that I'm the one who's been robbing places every single night.

"Where're we headin' off to?" I asked as I shrugged my backpack on.

"We'll probably go out for ice cream, that's all," Michael answered. My jaw dropped and I just stared at him.

"Really?" I beamed. I love ice cream! "Then why are we dragging our feet? Let's go!" I pulled Michael's arm through the place all the way to the lobby. I glanced over at Leonard and Cynthia.

"Bye, Fitzy! Later, Cee!" I winked at Cynthia and saw her blushing. Leonard didn't look the least bit happy with my action, but I couldn't care less about that.

I had let go of Michael's hand once we left the building and I was bolting around the parking lot, looking for his car. When I couldn't find it, I frowned and returned to Michael.

He laughed before saying, "It's this way," and pointed in the direction of his car. I skipped over to it, because I'm happy right now. I'm getting ice cream!

-

Michael drove us to Baskin Robbins. It was a fifteen minute walk from my place, but I know Michael, and he would much rather drive instead of walk.

I pushed open the door and went straight to see the ice cream selections. I'm going to get me some chocolate chip ice cream! Well, Michael's going to get it for me.

Michael walked in right after and was standing right behind me. "Do you have money?" he asked.

Of course, I didn't. Why would I carry around money?

"Oh, shoot, I left my wallet back at my place," I said. "I guess I won't be getting ice cream today, huh?"

"Don't sweat it, I got ya." This is why I love Michael. He pays for me and he doesn't even expect me to pay him back. "You want chocolate chip, right?" I eagerly nodded and then he sent me off to find a table to sit at. I took a seat at a table by the window and sat there patiently. I pulled out my phone and went to the Notes app.

Okay, so I think I'll be making a visit to the Walmart nearby my place to get myself Nesquik powder. It closes around ten tonight, so I'll go there thirty minutes after closing.

I really want chocolate milk.

"Irvin!" I heard someone call. I didn't respond at first, but then a hand was placed on my shoulder and I jumped a bit, twistin myself around.

It was Luke, and he was standing right beside me.

"Oh, hi..." I said, trying to sound as calm as possible. He doesn't know that I know his name, so I have to try my best to not let it slip out. "What brings you here?"

"I'm just eating ice cream with my friend and girlfriend."

Oh. Luke has a girlfriend. I'm not surprised about that. He is very attractive. Well, whoever is girlfriend is is a very lucky young lady. If she ever gets bored of Luke she can hand him over to me, I wouldn't mind one bit.

"I see. I'm here with a friend of mine as well." I gestured over to Michael and he was talking with some kid with dark brown hair.

"Are you talking about the one with the colored hair?" Luke asked.

"Everyone over there has colored hair..."

Luke laughed, but I wasn't trying to be funny. "I meant the one with the green hair."

"Hey, Lukey!" some random girl said, hopping over to Luke and wrapping her thin arms around him. She looked at me and took in my appearance. "Who're you?"

"This is Irvin," Luke introduced. "He's a customer at the place I work at."

"Oh. So why are you talking to him?"

"Okay, maybe I'll leave," I suggested, standing up and clasping my hands together. I gave them a fake smile before making my way to Michael. I felt someone grab my wrist and twist me around. I looked at the hand to the arm and up to the person's face.

"I'll see you tonight?" Luke said, sounding hopeful if I didn't know any better.

"S-Sure..." I pulled my hand away from him and began walking over to Michael. He glanced over at me and then smiled.

"Hey, Irvin!" he exclaimed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. His hand was pointing at the guy he was talking to. "This is my friend, Calum. We were in the same Chemistry class at uni." He looked over at the guy named Calum. "Cal, this is-"

"Irvin," I finished, just in case Michael was going to call me Ashton.

"Nice to meet you, Irv," Calum greeted, sticking his hand out at me. I raised an eyebrow at the nickname, because no one has ever called me that, but I still took his hand and shook it. Suddenly a girl from behind the counter handed Calum a mint chip ice cream and he gave her three dollars.

"Well, I'm going to go over to my friends now." Calum pointed over at Luke and his girlfriend. Luke waved at Calum, but it looked more like his eyes were meeting mine.

"Oh, I saw you talking to the guy earlier," Michael began, looking at me. "Do you know him?"

I kept my eyes locked with Luke's. He was just smiling wide, not even paying attention to his girlfriend. Then she whacked his arm and he looked back at her before he started conversing with her.

"No," I answered, "no, I don't know him." All I know about him is his name and his job. I don't know anything about Luke. All I can do is watch him from a certain distance.

Besides, he has a girlfriend and I'm just a mere customer of his. I may be sexy and all, but even I can't compare to a beauty like her. I guess it takes a lot to be called Luke's, and I'm far from his standards.

"It was nice seeing you again, Michael," Calum said as he started making his way back over to Luke's table. "See you next semester!" Then he finally turned away from us and sat beside Luke.

"Okay, here are your cookies and cream ice cream and your chocolate chip ice cream." I turned my head and looked at the guy who gave Michael the two cups of ice cream. "That'll be a total of six dollars."

Michael handed him a ten dollar bill and then he received his change. "Thank you," he said as he started making his way to an empty table. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back to me.

"How about we just go back to your place?" I suggested.

"Hm, that's a first. We usually eat here..."

"Mikey..."

"Okay, okay, whatever you say goes, I guess." Then we started leaving the ice cream shop. I took one last glance at Luke and saw that he was laughing with his girlfriend and Calum. I sighed, hung my head, and then Michael and I stepped out of the place.


	6. Chapter 6

_*Luke's POV*_

I watched as Irvin left the ice cream shop with his green haired friend. They climbed into a black car and then drove off.

"So, you know Irvin?" Calum asked, pulling my attention to him. I gave him a nod. "How did you two meet?"

"He's a customer at 7-Eleven," I answered. "I believe he's been coming there for a week."

"Really? If I remember correctly, he said that he didn't know you."

"Well, we don't know each other at a personal level, so I can see why he said that. He's just a customer, anyway." Calum nodded before he began to eat his ice cream.

"He's okay," Pamela said, eating a spoonful of chocolate ice cream, "but not my type."

"I don't know him that well, so I can't say anything about that." I finished the rest of my ice cream and waited patiently for Calum and Pamela to finish theirs. I began looking through my phone again and there were more stuff about the robbing last night. "Wow, the FBI sucks."

"Hm?" Calum hummed, looking at my phone. Then he groaned. "Oh, not another robbery. This town's been getting robbed for the past two years. Do you think it's the same person ever single night?"

I just shrugged. "I've no idea, but whoever are doing these thieving stuff better knock it off. People who own those places do not deserve to get robbed."

"It's not just shops that get robbed," Pamela chimed in, setting down her empty cup. "I heard people's homes are being robbed as well."

"I'm so glad my place was not targeted yet," Calum sighed in relief. "I consider everything I own as precious."

"Yeah, like that rock we found on the street. You named it Percy."

"Percy is a fabulous pet rock, don't be hatin' on him." I laughed at that before I stood up from my spot and moved to sit next to Pamela. "Oh, I see how it is!"

"Still can't believe we became friends," I laughed, wrapping an arm around Pamela. She kissed my cheek and leaned her head on my shoulder. I rested mine on top of her head and we just sat there in comfortable silence as Calum finished his mint chip ice cream.

"Do you know Irvin?" I asked Calum.

"No, we just met today," he answered, "but I do know his friend. He was in my chem class last semester."

"Cool, cool. Maybe the four of us can hang out sometime."

"I don't know the guy that well. We never talked until today, so asking him and Irvin to hang out with us is kinda weird."

"Oh." I was feeling a little bit disappointed, because I wanted to make new friends, but I guess I won't be making any since Calum doesn't want to. "You want to go hit the arcade?"

"I can't stand that place," Pamela groaned. "Why do you guys like it so much?"

"For the games, of course!" Calum exclaimed. Then he eyed her. "Why don't you like the arcade?"

"It reeks in there, and the last time I went there were a bunch of guys trying to feel me up."

I frowned at that. "Nobody touches my Pammie!" I hugged her close to me and I heard her laugh a bit.

"You're so cute, Lukey. I love you." She pecked my cheek and my frown was replaced with a content smile.

"Love you, too, babe."

"Aw," Calum sighed, "you two are so lovey dovey, it's gross." I glared at him.

"She's my girlfriend."

"And I'm your best friend. Where's my love?"

I laughed, "Dude, no. Don't be gay."

Calum's eyes furrowed as he glowered at me. "Okay, I find offense to that. That is not cool."

I raised an eyebrow, confused at his mood change. "What isn't?"

"Using the word gay like it's gross. There's nothing wrong with being gay."

"Rude, Luke," Pamela added, turning her head to face out the window. "Love is love regardless of gender. Never do that again."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," I said, raising my hands up in defense. "I've nothing against gays. Honest."

"That better be true," Calum glared, standing up. "Your girlfriend is cool, by the way." He glanced over at Pamela. "I like you. If you ever get tired of Luke, give me a call."

"My Pammie." My arms surrounded her entirely and the two just chuckled, but I was serious. I'm not giving my Pammie to anyone.

"I really want to hang out before I have to go to work at three," Calum groaned. "What are we going to do for the next few hours?"

"If you guys still want, we can hit the arcade," Pamela suggested, causing Calum's eyes to go wide.

"Are you- Are you serious?" he questioned. "You're cool with that even though you've had a horrible experience with one?" She nodded and Calum practically jumped out of his seat in joy. "Your girlfriend is the best! She's my new best friend!"

"Pam is the best, isn't she?" I smiled. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then the three of us stood up, walking out of the shop. Calum was humming to himself while Pamela and I walked behind him with our hands locked with one another.

"Calum already likes you," I told her.

"I figured," she laughed. "I like him, too, but not as much as I love you." I smiled down at her and we shared a chaste kiss, earning a groan from Calum.

"Such a sappy couple," he said, sticking his tongue out at us. Being the mature person I was, I did the same. We both began laughing and the three of us continued on our way to the arcade.


	7. Chapter 7

_*Luke's POV*_

By the time Calum, Pamela, and I reached the arcade we only had about five hours to spend. We grabbed a booth for us and Pamela gave me and Calum permission to run around like little kids to play games.

"You'll be fine on your own?" I asked Pamela, worried filling me.

"I'll be okay," she reassured. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek before she sat down at the booth. Calum and I looked at each other before shrugging.

I turned back to Pamela and told her, "Love you," before I kissed her on the lips. "Be careful."

"You, too, babe." I gave her a smile and a wave before Calum dragged me over to get some arcade coins.

"We'll be here for a while, so I'll use a ten," he began, pulling out his wallet. He inserted the ten dollar bill into the machine and then arcade coins began pouring out into the little container of the machine. "We'll split twenty coins, yeah?"

"Sure," I answered as he began giving me half of the coins. "Thanks for paying, by the way. I could've paid for myself."

"I'm just feelin' a bit generous today. Now, let's go shoot some hoops over there." We began heading over to the basketball game and saw that it was already occupied by two guys. They looked as if they were about to finish the game.

"We'll play next," I told the guys, setting three coins down, because that's how many was needed to play. I began readjusting my shirt and when I looked up my coins were gone. I looked up and saw one of the guys holding my three coins.

"Thanks, squirt," he smirked. "We were running short on coins."

"Hey, those are ours," Calum yelled, reaching out to the coins, but he only got shoved backwards and fell on his behind. I went to help him up, holding my hand out to him, and he took it.

"Get lost, we're here all day," spat the one holding a basketball before he began shooting into the hoop, failing when it hit the rim. "Fuck! That would've made in!"

"Karma for being such assholes," I muttered. Suddenly the guy glared at me, grabbed me by my shirt, and shoved me up against a wall.

"The fuck did you say, punk?" he seethed, his breath reeking of whatever died in his mouth.

"Give us back our three coins and we'll leave you guys alone." I tried to say that as calmly as possible, but the guy only made my back hit the wall harder.

"Like I give a shit about your precious coins." He turned around and looked at the guy with our coins. "Francis, hand them the coins."

"Francis?" Calum snickered. "What kind of a name is that?" Oh, my God, Calum, just shut your mouth! He just dragged us back into the mess again.

Suddenly the guy, apparently named Francis, swung a fist at Calum, but he made himself fall to the ground it in time and the guy ended up punching one of the machines behind Calum instead.

"Fuck!" the guy hissed. The guy holding me released me and went to Francis's aid. I grabbed Calum's hand and began dragging him away from the scene.

"You should've kept your damn mouth shut!" I scolded. "Everything was going to be okay before you made fun of his name."

"I'm sorry, I don't have a filter!" he protested.

"I can freaking tell!" We ran over to where Pamela was seated and she was talking to someone who was wearing the employee uniform. When the I practically threw Calum into the booth and I slid beside him. There was a menu on the table and I grabbed that, holding it up to hide our faces.

"What kind of mess did you two get into?" Pamela asked. I took a quick glance at her and saw that her arms were crossed over her chest and one eyebrow was raised.

I chuckled weakly, "We may or may have not pissed off some guys while waiting for a game."

"Oh, my God, are you serious?"

"Well, they're more mad at Calum."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey!" Calum exclaimed frowning. "I matter, too! I may not be your boyfriend, but I am human!"

"A human who can't keep his mouth shut," I laughed, poking his forehead.

"There he is!" I turned my head and saw Francis glaring at Calum, a finger pointing right at him. Calum yelped before he lept out of the booth and sprinted off with Francis running right after him. The other guy just stood by our booth and watched in amusement as Calum and Francis ran around the place.

"Sorry about my idiot friend," I apologized to the guy.

"Don't sweat it," said the guy, waving his hand a bit. "This is entertaining."

Calum appeared by our booth again, facing Francis while holding his hands up to defend himself.

"There's nothing wrong with the name Francis!" he began. "I promise! It's a beautiful name! I-I mean-!"

"I'll kill you for that!" shouted Francis. I had a hand over my mouth, trying to hold back my laugh and the guy beside me was doing the same.

"No! It's a very manly name! Very manly! Rawr! My ex's name was Francis, and she was a manly lady! Wait, I'm sorry! Don't clench your fists, please!" Calum ran off screaming with Francis right close behind him.

"Would you like to join us for pizza?" Pamela asked the guy who was laughing his butt off.

"Sure," I moved over so he could sit beside me. "I'm Jared."

"I'm Luke," I introduced myself, "and this here is my lovely girlfriend, Pamela. And my friend that your friend is chasing is Calum."

"Ah, your girlfriend is very pretty." I saw Pamela look down, blushing a bit.

Suddenly Calum came by, slamming his hands down on the table and glaring at me. "Why aren't you helping me?!" Calum shouted. "I'm going to die here!" He turned his head and saw that Francis was coming right at him and he let out a shriek.

"Yo, Francis! We're havin' pizza!" Jared yelled. Francis's direction changed so he was pushing Jared further into the booth, sending me to fall out. I stood up, brushed myself off and took a seat next to Pamela, but not before Calum slid into the seat. I gave him a glare before shaking my head and sitting down beside him.

"I love pizza!" Francis exclaimed like a little kid. Calum was literally clinging onto me, afraid that Francis was going to try and kill him again.

Jared seemed to have noticed how tense Calum seemed, because then he said, "Don't worry about my friend. Pizza calms him down." Calum nodded hesitantly before loosening his hold on me.

About five minutes later the pizza came by and Jared and Francis ate half of the entire pizza. We didn't mind, because then they offered to split the bill. When the bill arrived I looked at it and saw that the pizza was sixteen dollars. I was about to pull out my wallet, but Pamela placed her hand over mine. I looked at her with a confused look.

"I'm paying," she said.

"But I'm your boyfriend," I protested, frowning.

"Just because you're my boyfriend, doesn't mean you have to pay for ever single thing for me. Besides, it was my idea to order the pizza." I bit my bottom lip, but then nodded, putting away my wallet. She took out a ten from her jeans and slapped it onto the table. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

"I love you, Pam," I whispered. I heard her giggle a bit before she leaned her head towards me.

"I love you, too, Lukey," she breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THEIR SHIP NAME IS PUKE AHAHHAAHAH okay, bye.


	8. Chapter 8

_*Ashton's POV*_

"I get you ice cream, Ashton, and then you don't even touch it?" Michael scolded. "Look, it's going to melt."

We were currently sitting in his living room. Well, he was sitting. I was lying face down on one of his sofas. I didn't even feel like eating ice cream, so I just left it alone. It's wasting Michael's money, I know, but it's not mine, so what does it matter? Besides, he doesn't care about that.

"You seem glum," he said. I turned my head so that way I was facing him.

"A little bit," I said, not even bothering to lie to him. He's just going to figure it out.

Michael sighed before standing up from his spot. "I'll make you some chocolate milk. How does that sound?"

I smiled, "That sounds lovely." Michael walked into the kitchen and I just hid my face back into the sofa again. I flipped myself over so that I was staring up at Michael's ceiling. I took a quick glance at my cup of chocolate chip ice cream. I just wasn't in the mood for ice cream right now, even though earlier I was super excited.

Maybe it's because I met Luke there and found out he has a girlfriend. He's as straight as a linear line. He'd never go for a guy, not even a sexy one like myself.

I groaned before slapping my hands over my face.

"Why did I have to be a guy?" I whined quietly so Michael couldn't hear me. "Or better, why couldn't he be gay?"

It bothers me that Luke has a girlfriend, yet I've got a little crush on him. I don't know the guy that well, but it doesn't seem like I'll ever get past the customer zone. That's worse than being in the friend zone.

Damn it, what's worse is that he's straight. But it's just a crush that I have, so it'll go away. It'll definitely go away. I've had crushes on girls in the past and they're gone now, so what would make Luke so different?

If I never walked into that store he would have never came into my life.

"Your chocolate milk's ready," I heard Michael announce. I glanced over at him and watched as he set the cup down. I slowly got up and threw my feet off the couch. I take the cup of chocolate milk into my hands and take a sip of it.

Oh, sweat chocolatey goodness.

"I love the way you make chocolate milk," I sighed, taking another swig of said drink.

"Since you like chocolate milk so much, how about I just give you my Nesquik powder?" I nearly spat out the drink right then and there. I set the cup down and manage to swallow the milk. I stare at Michael with wide eyes. "I mean, I only ever use it whenever you come over, so why not just hand it over to you?"

"Are you serious?" I asked. "You're giving me your Nesquik, no lie?" When he nodded I jumped up from my spot, ran over to him, and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you, Mikey! I love you!"

"Calm down, it's just Nesquik. I'm not giving you my first born child or anything." I pulled away from him and began gulping down more of the chocolate milk. I eagerly handed the empty cup to him, begging him with my eyes to give me more. He let out a sigh before he took the cup from me and walked into the kitchen.

Don't judge me, okay? I love chocolate milk just as much as I love stealing.

I sat down on the sofa again, clasping my hands together and bouncing my knees. I stared at the cup that held my chocolate chip ice cream and saw that it was nearly melting. I picked up the cup and began finishing that. It's not as good as chocolate milk, but it's ice cream. Well, it's more like a milkshake, but I don't care.

I think I literally went through six cups of chocolate milk in ten minutes and I was still asking for more.

"You're lucky I bought an entire box of this stuff," Michael laughed. Is he giving them all to me? That would make my life a hundred times better. Well, it would make my life a billion times better if Luke was even gay, or at least bisexual.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I just really like chocolate milk."

"I can tell. Why don't you come to the kitchen with me so that way I don't have to walk back and forth?" I nodded and sprung up and ran for the kitchen, but on my way there I slid on the slippery floor and fell onto my bum. I could hear Michael laughing from behind me. "God, you're such a klutz."

I chuckled weakly before pulling myself up and sitting at the table. Well, now since Michael's giving me his Nesquik powder I could get that item off my list of 'free' stuff. Now I just need a TV, a clock, and some cash.

I watched as Michael made another chocolate milk and handed it to me. He sat down at the table as I began finishing the drink.

"You've so addicted to chocolate milk," Michael said.

"Tell me something I don't know," I said back when I took a quick break. I set the cup down and licked my lips clean of the milk. "Hey, have you heard of the robbery that happened last night?"

"Yeah," Michael said. "They found a screwdriver and they believe they can find out who the thief is from fingerprints that were left on it."

"Unless the person used gloves." Because that's exactly what I did. I know for a fact that there aren't any fingerprints on that screwdriver. It is my screwdriver. Well, was. Unless I can break into the FBI headquarters (and I would if I knew where it was), it isn't mine anymore.

"They also found out that the thief stole this pendant that's supposedly worth thousands of dollars." Well, that is an interesting thing to know. If I were to sell it, then I'd be rich. But it is far too pretty for me to want to sell it.

I don't sell the stuff I steal. I steal it, because I like it, and I want it to be mine. Now, if only winning someone's affection was as easy as stealing a pendant from a jewelry shop. That would be pretty awesome.

"Man, whoever's investigating the robberies suck," Michael continued. "For two years they've never caught a single person and they never got any clues to suspect who might've been behind it all." I am pretty amazing, aren't I? "Do you think it's the same person?"

"What makes you say that?" I pressed, becoming slightly curious.

"Come on, there's no way that every single person is sneaky. It's got to be the same person every night. I wouldn't be surprised if it was." I just nodded my head, my fingers tapping the side of the cup.

"Well, if it was the same guy they're really good at this stealing stuff." I'm more than good. I'm skilled. Yesterday when I left my screwdriver behind was a minor setback. They can't track me down, I know that. 

"Can we talk about a different subject now?" Michael pleaded, resting his head over his crossed arms. "Why is it that every day you bring up the robberies of the previous night?"

I shrugged, "It's just the first thing that comes to mind when I want to talk to you."

"How about we talk about that blond kid back at the ice cream shop?"

I looked up into Michael's eyes, mine nearly coming out of my head. "Wh-What?"

"Don't act stupid, I may have been standing pretty far away, but even I know what looking at a crush looks like. Who is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I brought the cup back up to my lips, but then Michael pushed it back down.

"I know there's no more chocolate milk in there. The cup is see-through. You at least know his name, don't you?"

"He's just some random guy that came up to me, is all."

"So do you not know his name?"

"Why are you interrogating me?"

Michael just stared at me before releasing a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'll stop bugging you." When he leaned back into his seat, turned away, and crossed his arms over his chest a pang of guilt filled me. I only ever feel guilty around Michael. He is my best friend, after all. But there's no way I can tell him about my love of stealing and the people who've been stealing every single night for the past two years were actually one person, and that person being me.

"His name's Luke," I began, earning a small glance from Michael before his eyes averted me. "He's, um, an employee at the 7-Eleven nearby my place. Sometimes I stop by the place after I complete a few things on my to-do list. I've been going there for a week, and I guess Luke must've recognized me and decided to talk to me."

"Interesting," was all Michael said before he fully put his attention on me. "So, do you like him?"

"He's a guy..."

Michael raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "Uh, okay? I didn't think he was a girl. Do you like him?"

"Luke's cute and all, but he has a girlfriend."

"Ah, so when you were mumbling about why you had to be a guy and why he couldn't be gay, you were talking about your little crush on Luke?"

I blushed a little at that before staring down at my lap. "Maybe," I muttered.

"If you can't have the guy, why not try befriending him? At least you two will be more than customer and employee."

I thought for a moment. Did I really want to be friends with Luke? I know I can't have him, but should I be friends with him?

I've made my answer.

"Nah, I'll stick with watching him from afar."


	9. Chapter 9

_*Ashton's POV*_

Michael drove me back to my place and helped me carry the box that had all of the Nesquik powder in it. When we walked through the lobby I gave Leonard an innocent smile. He literally stopped us just to make sure the Nesquik wasn't cocain.

Come on, I'm a thief addict, not a drug addict. Besides, I don't take coke. I wouldn't know where to get the stuff.

"Open up that box," Leonard commanded. He walked from behind the front desk and up to Michael. I glanced over at Cynthia and saw that she had stopped doing whatever she was doing on her phone to watch what we were doing. I gave her a small wave and she blushed before looking back down. "Irvin, open that damn box."

"Fitzy, I promise you, this is just plain old Nesquik powder," I told him calmly, but he didn't seem like he believed me the least bit.

"You sure your green haired friend here isn't some kind of a drug dealer?"

"Just because he's got earrings and green hair doesn't mean he's associated with drugs in any way."

"He looks like he would be."

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Just open the damn box." I let out an exasperated sigh before I took the box from Michael and set it down by Leonard's feet.

"While you check out this lovely, chocolate stuff I'll be over there chatting with Cee," I announced, strolling over to Cynthia. I could tell she was mentally freaking out, because her eyes went large and she was unintentionally leaning away from me.

Leonard didn't say anything to me. He was too busy grumbling about how much of a nuisance I was.

I leaned against the front desk and stared at Cynthia. "Hey there," I smirked. "How's your day been?"

"I-It's been g-good," she stuttered as she put her phone to the side. Her fingers began playing with her blue mini skirt that she was wearing and I leaned against my propped up arm. "You look good t-today."

"Thanks. Did anyone tell you that you look damn hot in a mini skirt?" She was blushing madly now, and I grinned some more, because I was quite pleased with the effect I had. It was fun messing with her.

"Y-You look hot in a-a-anything you w-wear."

"I know that I look better without any clothes. Would you like to see?"

"Irvin, stop flirting with my daughter!" Leonard scolded. I groaned and turned myself around to look at him.

"Excuse me for talking to a blossom like Cindy."

"Cynthia!"

"Dad!" I heard Cynthia exclaim.

Then I pointed two thumbs at myself. "Irvin!"

Michael quickly picked up the box of Nesquik and scrambled over to me, grabbing my arm and leading me to my apartment. Leonard was shouting at me, but I was too busy laughing to even figure out what he was saying.

I felt Michael pull my apartment keys from my backpack and he unlocked my door, pushing me inside. He slammed the door shut and twisted the lock.

I fell onto my couch, the first words being, "Chocolate milk, please?"

"You should stop messing with your landlord," Michael sighed, walking over to me after dropping the Nesquik box. "What if he kicks you out?"

"He can't do that. He can't kick me out unless I do something illegal or if I don't pay my rent." Well, stealing's illegal and I steal, but nobody's gotta know that.

"Seriously, because if you get kicked out you'd have to move in with me, and remember the last time you stayed with me?"

"Vaguely."

"My mom almost went to a mental asylum. She still visits a psychiatrist, because of you, Ash, and you only stayed for a week!"

"She didn't know how to deal with me," I shrugged. "All I did was leave all my stuff lying around, nearly burn down your kitchen twice, and shit on your front lawn. But the last part was, because I didn't have the key that day and I really needed to take a dump."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you were the one who shat on the lawn?"

"... No."

"Not only do you need to stop pissing off Leonard, you also need to learn how to take care of yourself. You've been on your own for two years. I thought you'd at least learn by now."

"Excuse me, there is nothing wrong with my lifestyle."

"I could write more words than there are in a dictionary about everything wrong with the way you're living."

"Wanna bet?"

"You don't have any money. Why would you want to bet?"

"Because I know you can't write that many words about my life. And you guys are filthy rich. How much are we talking?"

"Ashton, be serious! As much as I'd like to help you out until the end, you know as well as I do that I won't always be there for you. I'm not saying I'll abandon you. I'm saying if anything were to happen and you were on your own, I don't think you'd survive."

"Well, it's nice to see how much confidence you have in me."

"Ash..."

I sighed, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll try to put some effort in cleaning up my ways." Michael just kept staring at me, like he didn't believe me one bit. Then he shook his head and walked over to the box of Nesquik. He picked it up and took it to the kitchen. I watched from where I was as he set the box down and opened up the refrigerator. He frowned and then glanced at me.

"You're low on milk," he stated. I sprung onto my feet and rushed over to the refrigerator and saw that I was probably a gulp or two away from running out.

"Aw," I groaned. "I really wanted chocolate milk." I better add milk to my 'free' list. Michael began heading for the door and I watched him.

"Well, I'll just go out and buy some food. What do you want?"

"I feel like chili cheese fries right now."

"Chili cheese fries it is. Be back in an hour or two." I nodded and then he left my apartment, but not before saying 'excuse me' to someone. Instead of the door closing Cynthia walked in, and I put on a smile.

"Hey, Cee," I greeted, closing the refrigerator door. She shut the front door and walked over to the couch, taking a seat. "Sure, you can come in."

"Sorry for intruding," she began. "I just want to apologize for my dad's behavior. He can be such a wall sometimes."

I laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Wall?"

"Because he's always trying to separate us."

"Oh. I'm more familiar with the word 'cockblock', so the term you used was just a tad foreign to me."

"I prefer using 'wall'."

"Why? You're not as innocent as you portray yourself, you know, asking my buddy for my size."

"I-I didn't-" I laughed when she got all flustered.

"Don't need to explain yourself. A lot of people want to get in Irvin Nothsa's jeans, but I've already got my eyes set on someone." No, I don't feel the least bit horrible about leading her on. It's fun flirting with her if I get reactions like her stuttering and becoming red in the face.

"Really?" she asked, jumping a bit and sounding too hopeful.

Instead of answering her, I said, "You wanna join me and my friend? We're having chili cheese fries. Well, I am, but you can share with me." I winked at her and I think she might've giggled. I think I"m giving her false hope that we might have a chance.

Sorry, Cee, I'm into guys.

Thanks for making me realize that, Luke.

"Okay!" she squealed. "But don't tell my dad. He'll flip out if he knew I was going to eat you." I raised an eyebrow at her words. "I-I mean eat with you! Not eat you. I can't d-do that. Is it hot in here?"

"Is it hot? Sorry, it's because I'm here," I chuckled, but that already made her red in the face, because I know that she fully agrees with me. "I got a pack of cards in my room. Wanna play some poker? Strip, preferably?"


	10. Chapter 10

_*Ashton's POV*_

I'm gay. I'm not interested in seeing any girls' body parts. So when I offered to play Strip Poker with Cynthia I was going to make sure that she won every round.

Too bad she declined the suggestion. It would've been fun seeing her reaction for every article of clothing I removed.

Right now we were sitting on my couch and she was showing me some things on her phone, like videos on YouTube of fluffy puppies scurrying around all over the place. I swear, they're just running puff balls, but they're cute, nonetheless.

So for an entire hour we watched YouTube videos about fluffy puppies and there was a knock on my door. It's probably Michael back with the food. I excused myself from the couch and walked over to the door. I looked through the peephole, grinning when I saw Michael holding a bag of food. I opened the door for him and watched as he went inside. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Cynthia sitting on my couch.

"What the hell, Irvin?" Michael gaped. "If you told me we were having a third person I would've gotten more food."

"It's okay, Mikey," I laughed, going back over to Cynthia and sitting beside her. "She and I are sharing my food."

"Are you sure? It's a pretty small box..." He looked into the bag before he plopped it onto the coffee table.

"I-I'll eat just a bit," Cynthia spoke up rather timidly. "I'm not feeling that hungry."

I smirked, "And you agreed to eat with us, because...?" I already knew the reason: she just can't bring herself to stay away from Ashton Irwin. But I wanted to hear it from her.

Cynthia's cheeks turned pink and she glanced down at her fingers that were entwined, her thumbs brushing against one another. "I just don't want to go back downstairs and deal with my dad."

I put my elbow on the armrest, just looking at her with an amused expression. "Mhm, yeah, okay." Believable, but not good enough for me to believe.

"Let's dig in!" Michael exclaimed as he took a seat on the floor at the coffee table. He pulled out a wrapped up burger and then a box, most likely my chili cheese fries. He handed it over to me and pulled out a fork. He glanced up at me, then at Cynthia, and then at the fork. "I'll go get another fork."

"Don't bother," I said, waving at him and plucking the fork from his hold. "Cee and I will use this one." From the corner of my eye I could see Cynthia shifting in her spot, obviously trying to contain her excitement that we'll be indirectly exchanging spit.

I'm sorry about that last part. That's the best way I could put it.

I find it amusing how she didn't protest about sharing a fork. Of course she's going to be a hundred percent okay with it, but I would've expected her to get all flustered and find some excuse to get another fork.

I opened up the box of chili cheese fries and stabbed the fork into it. Once I was satisfied with the amount I had I popped the food into my mouth, moaning at its deliciousness. The moan was totally intentional, by the way. I made sure to look at Cynthia after I did to see what her reaction was.

She just kept staring at my lips that still had the fork in between them. I began to pull the fork from my mouth in an agonizingly, painfully slow way. Once the fork was completely out of my mouth I smacked and licked my lips and then stared at the fork, twisting it around in my fingers.

"That was rather delectable," I commented, my eyes moving from the fork and to Cynthia. I heard Michael cough and it pulled my attention to him. He was sending me a glare, as if he was telling me to knock it off.

I decided to ignore him, turning away from Michael and giving the fork the Cynthia. "Your turn, now."

"O-Oh..." she stuttered, shakily taking the fork from me. I pushed the chili cheese box her way and she just eyed the fork before she looked at the box. I felt something grab my shirt and pull me off the couch, but I already knew it was Michael.

He brought his face close to my ear and began to hiss, "Stop messing with her. I know what you're doing."

"However do you mean, dear Mikey?" I asked innocently, my eyes concentrated on Cynthia as she poked the fries with the fork.

"Don't lead her on. That's just messed up. I know you know about her crush on you, so knock it off, seriously."

I just shrugged and watched as Cynthia took some of the chili cheese fries into her mouth. She made sure the fork didn't touch her lips, but I knew she wanted it to. 

I moved back to my spot beside her, leaning back into the couch and resting my arm behind her. "How's the food, Cindy?"

A smile crawled onto her face. "This is really good. Can I have another bite?" I motioned for her to go ahead and she took a larger portion this time, my eyes widening a bit.

Once Cynthia had finished her second bite she stood up, fixing her skirt before heading over to the door.

"Thanks for having me over, Irvin," she smiled. Well, she seemed to have lost her nervousness. It's like she forgot she had a crush on me. "Have a good night!"

"Later, Cee," I said, giving her a salute. She waved and then left. Then Michael bursted out laughing and I gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said, trying to calm his laughter. Then he cleared his throat and gave me a pointed look. "But seriously, you need to stop playing with her feelings. She's going to believe you actually like her when, in reality, you're gay."

"Then, let her believe. Did you want me to straight out tell her that I don't like her the same way she likes me? She'd be crushed."

"Yeah, she would, but it'll hurt less than when she finds out you knew of her feelings and led her on anyway."

"I never told her I liked her back. I just didn't tell her that our feelings aren't mutual."

He glared at me before standing up. "You're a dick, you know that?"

I sighed, running my fingers through my curls. "I'll tell her eventually, but I need to find the right words."

"It better be soon, Ashton, because this isn't funny. I can tell you're entertained by the effect you have on her, but it's not cool at all."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering why Michael was defending Cynthia. Unless...

"Do you have some kind of crush on her?" I asked amusingly.

"What? No! I don't have a crush on her!" he yelled. "I just don't want to see her getting hurt, that's all!"

"Yeah, uh huh." I glanced down at the watch on my wrist, seeing that it was already six. Wow, time sure goes by pretty fast. I need to get prepared for my night activities. "I've got stuff to do, Mikey, so if you could leave, that'd be great."

"Rude," he huffed, earning a chuckle from me as he stood up. "I'll leave then. I'll be here at ten in the morning, so your lazy ass better be up by then."

"What are we doing?"

"Hang out like we usually do? Oh, and during the hours while I'm not here, please refrain from teasing Cynthia."

"Good night, my dear Mikey!" I waved at him and he just shook his head, laughing a bit before exiting through the door. I jumped up from where I was sitting and rushed over to the door, opening it a bit and watching as Michael walked off. Once he disappeared to the stairs I shut the door again and scurried over to the coffee table, reaching under it to pull out the cardboard box.

I searched around for my backpack, cursing at myself for not remembering where I had left it. I paced around the apartment to look for it, finding it beside the couch. I picked it up and slipped it onto my shoulders. I jumped onto the couch before rolling off of it and raising the cushions. I pulled out my outfit, ski mask, and gloves from it and began stuffing them inside my backpack.

I didn't feel like walking, so I lied on my stomach and desperately reached for the cardboard box that was too far for me to reach. I refused to crawl over to it, so I just kept reaching out to it, hoping some miracle would happen and my arm would somehow stretch out and get the box.

After thirty seconds of failing epically I let out a groan and scooted myself closer to the box, finally getting my fingers to touch it. I pulled it over to me and began dumping everything onto the floor.

I pulled my phone from my pocket to look at my 'free' list.

"Which do I need more?" I mumbled to myself. "TV, clock, milk, or money..." I stared at the list for what seemed like an eternity before I finally decided what I needed most.

I grunted and nodded before saying, "Definitely milk." I stuffed the metal pole and rope into my backpack. I searched for my screwdriver, but then I remembered that the fucking FBI had it. Damn them. They're always trying to spoil my fun, but whatever. I still manage to get away from them anyway.

I think I shall go to Walmart to get my milk. Maybe I can snag the other items on my list.

But first, I need a screwdriver. I'll go see if Cynthia can lend me hers.

I reached for my keys, which were lying on the coffee table, and clutched them in my hand. I shrugged on my backpack and began heading out of my apartment and to the Fitzgerald's.

A TV, clock, and money are worth more than milk, so why is that my first priority? Because, in case you've forgotten, without milk how can I have my chocolate milk?


	11. Chapter 11

_*Luke's POV*_

"Have fun at work!" I exclaimed to Calum as he groaned and walked into the 7-Eleven. He, Pamela, and I had walked to his place so he could change into his uniform. It was already nearing three, so then we walked Calum to the store.

Once Calum had disappeared through the door I turned to Pamela. "I guess it's just us now," I said, scooting closer to her.

"Yeah, no. It's just you," she said, pushing me slightly away. "I need to head home. My uncle came to rant about work and he needs a therapist, and that therapist being me."

I began to pout. "Aw, I can't go with you?"

"No. You know the rules of the house: unless it's a special event, you're not allowed to step foot inside."

"But being with you is already special enough." Pamela giggled, planting a kiss on my cheek. My frown curved into a smile. "What's your uncle's job? It seems like he's always stressed out from that."

"I don't even know, he won't tell me. He just complains how nothing ever goes right at work."

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope everything gets better for him in the future." Pamela nodded and I leaned towards her, closing my eyes and puckering my lips. I felt her soft lips press against mine for a brief second and I just kept smiling. I stood up straighter and saw Pamela was already leaving. "See you tomorrow, Pam?"

She turned around and smiled. "Definitely. I'll be at your door at ten tomorrow." I waved and she waved back before she looked straight ahead and walked off.

I leaned against the wall, shoving my hands into my pockets as I watched Pamela leave. Once she was out of sight I fixed my quiff and peered into the 7-Eleven store. I saw that Calum was just leaning over the counter on his phone. I let out a sigh before entering the store.

Calum looked up and his eyes met mine. I gave him a small wave before muttering, "Hi."

"You're eight hours early," he said as I approached the counter, resting my elbows on top of it.

"I know that. You just looked incredibly bored, so I decided that maybe I'll chill with you."

"Yeah, beautiful." He turned his attention back to his phone and I glanced down at his phone, trying to see what he was doing. The screen was so dark, and I wondered how he could even see it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pointing at his device.

"Playing this game called Chuzzle," he answered, his eyes still glued onto the very dim screen.

"What's that?"

"It's a game where you kill these cute, little puff balls."

"That doesn't sound like a nice game at all."

"Don't worry. They're masochists; they like to explode and die."

"Oh." I drummed my fingers against the counter as he swiped his finger left to right, up and down. "Why's your screen so dark?"

Calum groaned before looking up. "Why are you being so annoying?"

"Curiosity, you know?"

"Saves my phone battery. Now, no more questions. I must get rid of this fatso that's taking up one-fourth of the screen." I heard some beeping sound and I turned my attention to the door, seeing two little boys entering the store. They had on backpacks that looked as if they were empty. They glanced our way, but when they saw I was looking at them they averted their eyes to the ground.

I was getting suspicious. I don't trust these boys.

"I'm going to check on those two kids there," I whispered to Calum, who hummed in response. "Dude, stop killing fluff balls and keep your eye out." I didn't wait for him to say anything before I began walking deeper into the store. I walked through the aisles a couple of times until I was now close to the aisle where the boys were. I peered around the corner and watched the two kids.

They looked from left to right, but I was thankful when they didn't see me. I saw one of them remove his backpack from his shoulders and unzip it. Then he grabbed the box that held the snickers bars and dumped it into his backpack.

Those little dweebs are stealing, and I refuse to just hide here and watch them get away with it.

I finally came into view and called them out, "Hey!" They both jumped and their eyes went wide as they looked up at me. "Hand over that backpack!"

"Wh-Why?" said one of them as he backed away from me. The one who had the backpack filled with the candy stood where he was, his eyes glaring at me. He didn't look the least bit terrified.

"We didn't do nothing wrong," he snapped.

"Right. You didn't do nothing wrong, because you did do something wrong. I saw what you did, stuffing all those candy bars in your backpack. Hand it over, or I might have to call the poli- SHIT!" The next thing I knew the braver kid swung his foot right in between my legs, but I had already brought my knees together before he could hurt me worse.

When the kid saw that his attempt to kick me in between didn't work he made a bolt for it. His friend was cowering in place, probably peeing his pants right now. I ignored him and ran after the other kid.

"Luke? What's going on?" Calum questioned, finally looking up from his phone. I didn't answer him, because I was already running out of the store, chasing after that little brat.

He was fast on his legs, but I was faster. I guess being on the track team for two years helped me.

The kid ran across the street despite the light being red. A car was coming his way and the idiot kid decided to stop like he was a deer.

"Move, damn it!" I shouted, grabbing the kid by the waist and literally throwing the both of us back onto the sidewalk, sliding on the concrete a bit. The car didn't even slow down. The guy just honked at us and kept driving away. Fucking dumbass, trying to kill pedestrians.

When the boy and I fell onto the sidewalk I had ended up beneath him, cushioning his fall. I didn't release the kid though. I was too busy taking in deep breaths and trying to calm my racing heart. I could've died, because of this idiot here.

"Adam!" someone exclaimed. I lifted my head up a bit and saw the other boy on the other side of the street. Once the light turned green he immediately ran across.

The kid apparently named Adam had his head rested on my chest and he pulled himself up, staring at me.

"Y-You saved me," he breathed out.

"Yeah, I did," I replied as he stood up, extending his hand out to me. I took his hand and he helped me up. I felt my back stinging a bit when I stood up and I leaned forward, groaning.

"Are you okay?"

I chuckled before giving him a nod. "Don't worry about me, but you can repay me by handing back the candy bars." Adam nodded before going over to his backpack that was lying on the ground. He picked it up and handed it to me. "H-Hold it for a sec. My back's killing me."

"O-Okay..."

"Want me to get you back to the 7-Eleven?" asked Adam's friend, and I nodded at him.

"Please and thank you." He hooked my arm around his shoulder and Adam did the same thing and the two began helping me across the street. My back was hurting from the impact of falling onto the hard sidewalk and from the burning feeling. I must've scraped my back from that fall, but it can't be that bad. My shirt didn't rip behind, so the damage can't be that bad.

Once the three of us got inside the store Calum literally jumped over the counter and rushed over to me.

"Oh, my God, Luke, what happened to you?!" he exclaimed, taking me off of the two boys' hands. He led me to the counter and told me to lean over it. I did as he said, using my elbows to support me.

"My back hurts and burns, though," I told Calum. I felt the cold air hit my back as Calum lifted my shirt. I heard him hiss as if he was slightly disgusted.

"You've got a burn mark on your back. It's not too bad, but it doesn't look too good either. I'll go get the rubbing alcohol from the backroom so it doesn't get infected."

Oh, no.

As Calum ran off I was too busy groaning at the pain.

"Go put the candy back!" I heard Adam's friend yell. I couldn't see what they were doing, but I did hear foosteps, and I assumed Adam went to put the snicker bars back.

Every few seconds I would feel the burn and I would suck in a deep breath, trying my hardest to not curse out loud.

Moments later Calum had returned with the rubbing alcohol, and I could feel my heart speed up, terrified of the feeling of the liquid on my skinned back.

"Okay, Luke, this may hurt a bit, so bear with me here," Calum said. Even though he said it was going to hurt only a little, I knew better. It wasn't going to hurt a bit. It was going to feel like a million fire ants biting into my back.

Then Calum rubbed a cotton ball that had the rubbing alcohol on it onto my back, and that's when all hell broke loose.


	12. Chapter 12

_*Luke's POV*_

I was now lying facedown on the couch in the backroom. After that painful minute of feeling the burn of the rubbing alcohol Calum had helped me to the back, discarding my shirt so it wouldn't irritate my skin, as he said it. The leather couch was feeling cold against my bare skin since the store was literally blasting out air conditioning.

During that minute of hell I was literally crying and cursing out loud and probably startled and freaked out anyone who was in the store. This one guy walked in, stared at us with wide eyes, and then asked if he interrupted something. Calum was tripping over his words, telling him that it wasn't what it looked like, but the guy just nodded before he turned and left.

The entire time Adam and his friend were watching as Calum rubbed the alcohol over my burn mark with the cotton ball, wincing every time I cried out. Calum sent the two boys home, telling them that they were no longer needed of any assistance. They were reluctant at first, but they eventually agreed.

Once the two boys left Calum told me that he was going to try to get a hold of the boss to see if I could get the night off from work. I didn't want that since I only scraped my back and it wasn't worth skipping work for, but Calum wasn't going to hear any of it.

So, here I am, my face planted into the leather couch as I tried to put up with the burning feeling.

Thick silence lingered in the room as I just remained still on the couch, the only sounds heard were the ones from outside.

My back started to sting again and I sucked in a breath, hoping it'd help numb the pain a bit.

I turned my head so I was facing out and reached into my pocket to fish out my phone. I was about to dial Pamela, but then I remembered that she was stuck doing therapy with her uncle. Damn it, I wish someone was here to keep me company.

Maybe I should've asked Irvin for his phone number. I'll ask him tonight when he walks into the store. That's, if the boss actually denies Calum's offer of letting me stay home.

Suddenly I heard the door open and I turned my head the best I could to look. I saw Calum walk in and then he sat down on the edge of the couch.

"I've got good news and bad news," Calum said.

"Bad news, please," I groaned, trying to sit up, but when the cold hit my bare chest I fell back onto the couch, seeking warmth from where I had been lying down for God knows how long.

"You still have to come to work."

"Uh, that's not bad news; that's good. Now what's your supposedly good news?"

"I'm working the shift with you."

"That's not good news at all." I saw Calum was about to slap my back, but he dropped his hand after realizing that I couldn't be hit there. He then settled with smacking my butt and I groaned in response, because I was too lazy to whack him back.

"Rude," Calum scoffed. "Boss said that he wouldn't let you take the night off, so I begged him to at least let me work with you. He was reluctant at first, because of the last time we worked together, but he agreed. It'll only be for a night or two."

"Great."

"Why don't you sound happy?"

"Go back outside and play your stupid Chuckle game."

"It's called Chuzzle, and that game is freaking awesome, okay? Better than Flappy Bird that you keep playing."

"Hey, I haven't played that hell game in months. Get over it." Calum just rolled his eyes before he finally left the room.

"I think dealing with rude, grumpy customers is better than sticking with a grouch potato like you." I pretended to take offense to that, scoffing as Calum walked out of the room.

I pressed my face into the leather couch again, letting out a sigh. Then I mumbled, "Now I want to play Flappy Bird."

-

"Luke, wake up." I groggily opened my eyes and saw that I was facing the couch. I turned my head to the other side and saw Calum leaning down and looking at me. "My shift's almost over."

"Buzz off, Cal," I groaned, burying my face into the couch once more. "I'm sleeping." I shifted around a bit and I could feel something draped over my back. I tugged at the cloth and saw that it was the fire blanket that we store in the closet. "This blanket's for emergencies only."

"Well, your back must've felt like it was on fire, so I thought a fire blanket was best." I laughed at Calum's idiotic theory before I began to drift back to sleep. "Irvin came by earlier."

"That's nice."

"He asked for you."

I lifted myself up and looked at Calum with wide eyes. "He did?"

"No, but it seems that you're wide awake now." I glared at him before plopping my entire front onto the couch.

"Let me go back to sleep," I groaned. "I'll wake up when your shift ends."

"Whatever. It ends in, like, two minutes. I'll be back in here and we'll go out to get something to eat, okay?" I grunted and then I heard Calum leave. I kicked the fire blanket off of me and reached around to touch where I got burned. It felt so tender, so I decided to leave it alone then. It'll go away after a few days.

"Hey, Larry," I heard Calum greet one of the employees. "You ready to take over now?"

"Yeah, whatever," Larry responded.

"Okay, let me get all my stuff situated and then I'll hand everything to you." There were shuffling noises outside and then Calum said bye to Larry before he entered the backroom.

"Ready to go?" Calum asked.

"Give me my shirt, please," I told Calum as I extended my hand. I felt what I assumed was my shirt in my hands and I sat upright and began slipping it on. "Where are we going to eat?"

"I was thinking we could go to McDonald's."

"Okay, that sounds good." I stood up from the couch and then the two of us began heading out of the 7-Eleven.

We went to the McDonald's that was inside a Walmart, because it was the closest one to us. We waited in line and I pulled out my phone to see I had two texts, one of them being from Pamela. She was complaining about how annoying her uncle was, and I chuckled a bit. I shot her a text, giving her the best of luck.

I opened up the next text and saw that it was from Ben, my other older brother. He told me that if I could buy some Poptarts, that'd be great. Since I'm already at Walmart, why not go and buy them now?

I poked Calum's arm and then he turned to me. "Hey, I'm going to go buy something for Ben. Get me some chicken nuggets, yeah?"

"Sure," Calum answered. I stuffed my phone into my pocket and began making my way to the aisle where the Poptarts should be at.

But on my way there I stopped where I was, because I saw a familiar head of curls walking ahead of me.

What a coincidence meeting Irvin at a random place again.

I think the Poptarts can wait.


	13. Chapter 13

_*Ashton's POV*_

I went to the landlord's apartment, but no one answered, so I assumed that Cynthia must've been in the lobby with her dad.

Once I jumped the last two steps of the stairs I ran over to the front desk.

"Cee, can you lend me your screwdriver?" I asked once I got there, not even glancing up. When I did look up I was met with Leonard's cold eyes. I gasped too loudly, clasping a hand over my chest. "Holy shnoz balls, you're not Cee."

"What do you need a screwdriver for," he asked, "and why are you asking my daughter for one?"

"Isn't that my business to know and for you to stay out of?"

"Seriously, Irvin."

I groaned, annoyed by Leonard butting in. "Fine. A screw flew out of something and I need to fix it."

"I can handle tha-"

"No, thanks. I want to do it alone. So, are you going to give it to me or...?" Leonard sighed before he reached under his desk and pulled it out. I beamed at the sight of it and quickly snatched it. "Thanks, Fitzy!"

"Just bring it back when you're done," he said, resting his elbows on the counter and rubbing his temples.

I stepped away from the desk and made my way to the door. "No problem! But first, I need to go run a small errand. I'll be back late."

"Whatever. Just don't go stealin' stuff." I froze in my tracks in just glanced back at Leonard who bursted out laughing. "I'm joking, but it's funny how you needed a screwdriver when supposedly whoever robbed Tiffany's yesterday left theirs behind. Coincidence, right? You may not be a good influence, but I know you'd never steal."

"Yeah," I laughed weakly before quickly saying, "Bye!" Then I darted out of the building, wiping away the sweat that had fallen from my forehead.

That honestly scared me for a moment. I thought he had figured me out. I stuffed the screwdriver into my backpack and began making my way to Walmart. This time I'm not going to lose the screwdriver, because of one reason. Not because they're not mine; I don't care about that. It's because they have Leonard's fingerprints all over it, and if the FBI were to find his fingerprints they'd find him here, and then things will end up with the FBI taking me away.

Not to mention, my fingerprints are now scattered all over the screwdriver. I need to learn how to remove them.

-

It was only seven by the time I reached the Walmart and the place doesn't close until ten. I guess I could just wander around until ten minutes before closing, then I'll find a place to hide so no one can find me. And once I'm sure that the place is clear of any human being other than myself, then I'll step out of where I was, grab the milk and then get out of the place like I usually do: the air vents.

Maybe I could snag other stuff other than milk, like some snacks. And maybe some shirts. A movie doesn't sound bad either. Yeah, I wonder if I can find Pursuit of Happyness.

When I walked inside Walmart one of the employees who chill by the door greeted me as if I was a normal customer and I gave him a friendly smile, so I wouldn't seem suspicious.

I tugged at the strap of my backpack every few seconds as I walked around. People looked at me and I would just wave at them.

I stopped by where the electronics were, seeing that some Pixar movie was playing on the TV. It had a bunch of ants, that's all I know.

I caught a girl employee who was working there staring up at me. She quickly looked down, pretending that she was busy. I laughed to myself, because I can tell she found me irresistibly attractive. Even though I knew for a fact that a lot of people, both guys and girls, find me attractive, I still can't help but smirk when they make it noticable.

I got to the clothes section of the store and saw these clothes that had some weird phrases on them. I picked up one of the folded shirts and read the words on it.

"Stay back, I'm anti-stupid." I laughed a bit at how lame that sounded. I began folding the shirt before I felt two hands grab my hips, causing me to jump. I turned around and my heart began pounding when my eyes locked with a pair of blue ones.

"Hi, Irvin," Luke greeted, smiling at me.

"Hey," I breathed, my eyes a bit large. I didn't realize I was staring before Luke chuckled. I immediately turned my attention back on folding the shirt and I felt Luke's hands move up to my waist.

"Funny running into you again," he said.

"I-I'm not following you, I swear!" I blurted out. I don't know why I'm telling him that. I really wasn't. It was just mere coincidence.

"Right, but I was following you." I briefly stopped attempting to fold the shirt the way it was before. My face heated up and I think I forgot how to breathe for a second. Luke? Following me? Why would he do that?

His fingers drummed against my waist and I squirmed a bit, because I was a bit ticklish there.

"Ah, sensitive sides, huh?" He began prodding my sides and I began wriggling around and giggling, trying to get out of his hold, only to fail when he poked me some more.

"No!" I laughed. "It t-tickles! Stop!"

"You sound like you're enjoying it."

"Seriously, Luke, stop!" When Luke removed his hands from me I took that opportunity to step away from him. I had a smile on my face, but when Luke just stared at me it vanished.

"I'm a bit surprised you know my name," he commented. "I mean, we're only customer and employee, so..."

"Oh," was all I said, because that last bit made my heart falter. "Well, for the past week you've been helping me at the 7-Eleven, so it'd be rude if I didn't know it." Yeah, nice one, Ashton.

"Hey, do you want to join me and my friend, Calum? I'm sure you've met him before."

"He knows my friend."

"Yeah. So, do you want to come with me?" Luke held out his hand and I just stared at it. "Take it, if you want to."

I hesitated at first, but as my hand got closer to his he immediately grabbed mine, causing me to gasp a bit. He led me through the clothes section, and I tossed the anti-stupid shirt at some random place, because it was still in my possession.

"Why were you following me?" I asked Luke, but he didn't respond. I guess he didn't hear me, so I decided to ask him later when he can hear me.

Once we got to this McDonald's that was near the entrance of Walmart I spotted Calum, sitting at a booth with a tray of food. Luke pushed me into the booth, causing Calum to jump a bit and stare at us with wide eyes. There was this wall on one side of me that I crashed into, thanks to Luke, and before then Luke slid next to me, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Glad you could join us, Irv," Calum smiled.

"Please don't call me that," I said quietly.

Calum glanced over at Luke. "I thought you had to buy something?"

"I did, but then I saw Irvin and decided to follow him around for a bit."

"Creeper, following your customers around. You don't see me doing that."

"Irvin's different. He's a regular."

"So is that one old man who comes to the store with his grandson, but I don't visit him every day at the convalescent home."

"Whatever. Just know that Irvin's different."

I glanced at Luke, cocking an eyebrow. "How so?"

He just shrugged. "I don't know, but I want to be friends with you."

... Is this real life?


	14. Chapter 14

_*Luke's POV*_

I don't know why I want to be friends with Irvin. There's just something about him that draws my attention to him. I mean, I know he's a customer of mine and all, but he's different than all the other customers. I can sense it, as weird as that sounds.

Wait, I just told Irvin I wanted to be friends with him. I probably seem weird, right?

"Uh, okay," was all Irvin responded. Great. I'm already weirding him out. This wasn't the impression I wanted to give.

"Well, eat your nuggets, Luke," Calum said as he picked up a fry and ate it, "or else Irvin will eat them."

"Actually, I'm not hungry. I already ate."

"Too bad. Eat the nuggets."

I kicked Calum underneath the table, telling him to shut up. I picked up a chicken nugget and held it up towards Irvin's lips.

He kept them pressed in a thin line and leaned away.

"Come on, it's just a chicken nugget," I laughed. "It's not like it's going to kill you."

Irvin hesitated before he reached out to the small piece, but I pulled my hand back.

"Didn't you want me to eat it?" he asked.

"Let me feed you."

His eyes widened from my words, but he gave a small nod. I watched as he leaned in and took the chicken nugget in between his teeth. He munched off a piece drew himself away from me. He licked his lips to remove any of the crumbs that might've gotten onto his face and I imitated his action.

Though, I don't know why I did. I think it's the chicken nugget. It's making me a bit hungry. I picked up a nugget from the box and popped that into my mouth.

I felt Calum's foot gently tap my leg and I glanced up at him. He raised his eyebrows at me and I cocked a brow in return. Whatever he's trying to tell me, it's not going through.

As Calum stuffed his face with the fries Irvin and I ate the chicken nuggets. There was one left and I didn't feel like eating it, so I pushed the box towards Irvin.

"No, it's yours," he said, pushing it back.

"We'll split it," I said. I picked up the nugget and ripped it into two pieces. I held out Irvin's piece to him, and he leaned forward so he ate from my fingers. I felt his lips touch my fingers and he instantly pulled away, the chicken nugget falling in between us.

"Aw, poor nugget piece," Calum spoke up. "It won't suffer the same fate as the rest of it."

"I-I'm sorry," Irvin said quickly, turning away from me and bringing his hand up to his mouth to cover it. "I-I really should get going." He tried to push past me, but I didn't move.

"Hey, we're in no hurry, Irvin," I chuckled when I held my place. When he began to add more force I grabbed his wrists, making him flinch a bit.

"What's the time?"

"It's only seven thirty. Is there some place else you need to be?"

"Sort of. Please, let me go."

"Surely you've got some time to spare."

"Luke, let him go," Calum groaned. "If the guy says he has to go, then let him."

I frowned, but nodded, releasing Irvin and moving out of the seat so he could slide out. Once he was out he thanked me and Calum for letting him stay with us, and then he left, disappearing into the crowd of shoppers.

"So, are you going to eat your half of the chicken nugget?" Calum asked, pointing at the nugget.

I picked it up and threw it at him, hitting him in between his eyes. I laughed when Calum went cross eyed. The chicken nugget fell onto his lap and he picked it up and popped it into his mouth.

"I'mma go look for Irvin," I told him, moving away from the table.

"Dude, he was just here," he said. "You don't need to follow him around. He's just your customer."

"Irvin's my friend. Well, I consider him my friend now. Besides, I want to hang out with him."

"So, you're leaving me for someone you only knew for a week? What do you know about him?"

"Well, his name's Irvin Nothsa and he's twenty."

Calum raised an eyebrow. "Twenty? I thought he was our age."

"I thought the same, but when I asked for his ID yesterday I saw that he was twenty." Then I gasped loudly, darting my eyes into the crowd. "Shoot! I never asked for his number!"

"Well, you can ask him when you see him later on tonight."

"I kind of want to look for him now." It's true. I don't know why, but I really do want to.

"It's only three hours away. How hard could waiting be?"

I thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I can wait. It's not like I'm not going to see him anymore."

While Calum stuffed his face with more fries he asked, "Hey, weren't you supposed to get something for Jack?"

"Ben," I corrected.

"Ben?"

"Yeah. Just hold the fries. I'm sure nobody cares if you're carrying them around." Calum nodded, standing up and picking up the fries from the tray. I took the tray and dumped the trash into the trash can, placing the tray on top. Then we began walking towards where the Poptarts were located.

Well, we didn't go straight to the snacks. I took a detour, and Calum was too busy eating his fries to notice that we were going the long way. The reason why I'm , I was hoping I'd catch Irvin.

And to my luck, I spotted him. He was nearby the restrooms, pulling his backpack off of his shoulder to carry it in his arms.

Once Irvin disappeared through the restroom door I turned to face Calum, "Hey, I gotta do something real quick," I told Calum. "Can you go get the snacks for me? Get the Poptarts. Any flavor of your choice. Ben never specified what flavor he wanted." I pulled out a five from my pocket and stuffed it into Calum's, earning a glare from him. "Thanks, bro. You're the best."

"Yeah, I am," he groaned, rolling his eyes. I patted his shoulder and began making my way for the restrooms. Then I heard Calum shout, "Have fun!" I glanced back at him, cocking an eyebrow. He just innocently waved before walking off and I shook my head. I turned back to the restrooms and began approaching them.

I didn't realize that my chest was starting to pound harder until I got closer to the door. I placed my hand on the door handle and slowly began opening it...

... but I stopped. I thought, maybe I should surprise Irvin. I'll just wait by the door and surprise him when he comes out of the restroom.

I pulled my hand from the door and leaned against the wall, stuffing my thumbs into the pockets of my pants and pressing my foot flat to the wall. I blew out a raspberry and stared off into the blue.

Only one person came out, and that was a little kid. He glanced up at me, probably wondering why I was loitering around. I shot him a smile and a wave and he returned it awkwardly, scurrying away to his mom who was waiting by a cart filled with school supplies. Poor kid.

When ten minutes passed and Irvin didn't leave the restroom I was almost convinced that maybe he had some stomach problems. I decided to check up on him, you know, to make sure he's okay.

I grabbed the handle and swung the door open, walking inside.

Honestly I was expecting a horrible odor to fill my nose, but instead I smelled nothing.

Not only did I not smell anything the bathroom was free of anyone, except me.

Irvin wasn't here. He was nowhere to be found.

"What?" I mumbled to myself, scratching the back of my head and walking further inside. It didn't make sense. I could've sworn I saw him walk in here and I know I didn't see him leave.

Did I mistake someone else for him?

No, the restroom's empty, and I only saw the kid leave. He was a short kid, and Irvin's not short. Well, he's shorter than I am, but still.

Where did Irvin go?

Did I just think him up? Did I imagine him walk in here?

Possibly, because he's not here.

I sighed in disappointment, shaking my head and leaving the restroom. I ran my fingers through my hair, but then I felt a pair of arms slap onto my shoulders, causing me to jump. I twisted around, only to see Calum.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked with a smirk.

"In the restroom?" I questioned. "What would I find in there?"

"You know what I mean. You were looking for that Irvin guy, huh? Don't even lie to me, Luke." He held up a bag with the Poptarts inside. "I got them and I waited for you at the front, but you didn't arrive."

"Thanks." Calum handed the bag to me and I took it. Then he threw an arm around my shoulder and began leading me towards the exit of Walmart.

"You'll see Irvin later tonight, okay?" Calum said, giving my shoulder farthest from him a squeeze. "Right now let's just go chill at my place, yeah?" I nodded reluctantly. Calum pulled the receipt from his pocket, showing it to the Walmart employee up front, and then we walked out, going in the direction of his house.

Truth be told I didn't want to wait. Something inside told me that Irvin was still at Walmart, but why couldn't I find him?

I don't know why, but I think waiting for three hours is going to be a lot of more difficult than I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

_*Luke's POV*_

"Want to play some Super Smash Bros. Brawl?" Calum asked, but I didn't turn to him. My eyes were too concentrated on the clock, waiting for the time to reach ten forty-five, because fifteen minutes is how long it'll approximately take me and Calum to get to work.

It's only hit eight and I've got two hours and forty-five minutes to spare. I really need to do something to pass the time.

I felt something hit the side of my face and I saw that it was a rolled up sock. I finally glanced over at Calum who was still waiting for my answer and missing one sock, his eyes concentrated on me.

"Sure," I sighed, standing from where I was seated on his couch. Calum already had the game console set up and was sitting on the ground in front of the TV. I sat beside him as he handed me a Wii control.

"Ready for me to beat you?" Calum asked, his eyes showing determination. I laughed because he's getting serious over a game.

"Whatever," I laughed, rolling my eyes. I should at least enjoy playing this. You know what they say: time flies when you're having fun.

-

"Aye! I totally dodged that!" I yelled when my character, Pikachu, flew off the screen and my number of lives went down.

"Apparently not, since you died," Calum cackled, pressing the button to make his character, Ike, taunt.

"Okay, now you're dead." I used Pikachu to grab Ike and flip him backwards. While Ike was down Pikachu ran right at him and used thundershock, causing Ike to fly off the screen.

"Woah, what just happened?!" Calum asked as I laughed at his reaction.

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it?" I smirked and glanced at the clock and saw it was nine thirty. We've been playing this game for an hour and thirty minutes, but it felt like it was only ten minutes.

I sill had a lot of time before Calum and I would head out to work and when I'll meet Irvin again. For the past month that I've been working at 7-Eleven Irvin's the only customer that I wanted to be friends with. I mean, he's only been coming to the place for a week, but he's already got me wanting to be friends with him.

I want to learn more about him. I want to know everything about him.

Okay, I sound really desperate, but I only have Calum and Pamela. All my other friends from high school haven't talked to me since graduation. "Let's keep in touch," they said, and then they don't even make an effort to text or call.

"You're still waiting, huh?" I heard Calum ask. I glanced his way and he had his eyebrows raised at me. I cocked a brow.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, even though I knew what he meant.

"Dude, just have fun right now, okay? The more you look at the clock, the slower the time will seem."

I was about to say something before my phone began to ring. I fished it out of my pocket and answered without looking at who was calling.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, did you buy the Poptarts yet?" Oh, it's just Ben.

"Yeah, I got them. I'll bring them home after work, okay?"

"But you don't get back until three something in the morning. Could you please bring it now? Where are you, anyway?"

"At my friend's."

"When does work start?"

"Eleven."

"You've got plenty of time. Just bring them home and then you can go back to doing whatever Lukes do." I pulled my phone away from my ear and glanced over at Calum.

"Is it okay if we go by my place?" I asked, giving him a 'I'm sorry' look. Calum just shrugged.

"I don't mind," he answered. "We don't have to go to work until eleven, and it's only nine thirty."

I nodded at him before turning my attention back to Ben on the phone. "Yeah, I'll be over in a few."

"Okay," he said, "later." Then the line ended there. I pushed my phone into my pocket and stood up from where I was sitting. Calum shut off the Wii and the TV and stood up.

"Let's go to my place, I guess," I said. I picked up the bag that had the Poptarts in it and then the both of us left Calum's house and started for my place.

The walk from Calum's place to mine was going to take at least half an hour, so that means I'll be using up some time before I have to go to work.

-

Ben was lying on his bed, his phone in his hands, and was tapping away on it. I placed the Poptarts on his bed and began heading out of his room.

"Okay, we'll be going now," I announced.

"Wait," Ben spoke up. "I feel like there's something I should tell you," Ben spoke, putting his phone aside and furrowing his eyebrows, "but I can't remember what it was."

"If you can't remember, it's probably not important."

Ben thought for a moment, before shrugging. "You're probably right. If I remember, I'll call you."

"Okay, bye!" Then Calum and I stepped out of his room and began walking over to the front door.

"Your brothers are cool," Calum commented. "I wish my sister was as cool as your brothers."

"My brothers are lazy," I laughed. "My parents pay for their college while I have to pay for mine."

"That sucks."

"Not really. I like my job, so that's good."

Calum grinned. "Is it because of me or Irvin?"

I chuckled as I looked at him. "It's fun working at 7-Eleven. Now, let's hurry up and get to your place."

"Or," Calum stopped in his tracks, "we can stay here. I mean, you live closer to 7-Eleven, so it's probably better to stay here."

"Did you leave anything at home?"

"Not that I know of. Do I need anything?"

"Well, you need yourself, your phone, and maybe your wallet, just in case."

I watched as Calum patted his pockets and then gave me a thumbs up.

"So," he said, "what shall we do?"

-

For the past fifty minutes or something Calum and I were playing Egyptian Ratscrew, and when I realized that it was ten minutes until eleven I jumped onto my feet and practically rushed over to the door.

"Somebody's excited for work," Calum joked. "Dude, it's just Irvin, your customer. You need to chillax."

"I am chillaxed," I spoke rather quickly. I made sure I had my phone and wallet before I opened up the front door. "Come on or we'll be late!"

"We've got time, okay? It's not like the boss can fire us if we're a few minutes late. Besides, Larry can spare some extra time I'm sure."

I was being a bit annoyed when Calum was taking his sweet time, but he was doing it on purpose. I groaned and went behind him so I could push him out of my house and in the direction of 7-Eleven.

I don't understand, of all days, why I'm looking forward to work. I especially don't understand why my heart is racing so fast either.

Nervous? Excitement? All just because I'm looking forward to seeing Irvin?

Possibly.

-

By the time Calum and I arrived at work it was already six after eleven. Larry was idly leaning against the counter with an open magazine in his hands. He looked up at us and let out a sigh.

"Took you long enough," he said, walking past us. "I'm going home. Good luck."

"You're such a downer, Larry," Calum told him, smiling a bit. "You need to cheer up."

Larry just ignored him and walked out of the store. Other than me and Calum, the place was pretty much empty of anyone.

"Okay, I'll take the counter shift," I began, "and you can make sure that everything else in the store is in check."

"You just want to be the first to see Irvin." I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same before walking over to a random aisle. I went behind the counter and leaned my elbows against it as I kept my eyes concentrated on the door, watching for customers.

Well, customers and Irvin.

"Hemmings?" I turned around and saw that my boss was coming out of the backroom. "Why are you here?"

"I'm working my shift," I told him, putting on a smile. "Did you forget?"

"But I called your home. Your brother didn't tell you? I've decided to give you the night off."

My smile fell. That's what Ben was supposed to tell me?

"What?"

"Your back's hurting, isn't it?" the boss asked, eyeing me. "Hood's been telling me how awful it was, and it had me debating whether or not to give you a break."

"I-It's healed! My back's okay now! I can work!" I protested. I can't go home now. I've been waiting for this time to come, and I didn't wait just to be sent home.

"Well, you should probably rest, anyway. I suggest you go home now. Don't show up until this time tomorrow."

"I'm fine now! Really!"

"This is an order, Hemmings. Don't test me. Now, I must return to the new recruit that I just hired a few hours ago. I was going to have you show him the ropes, but I suppose Hood will do it instead."

"But-"

"No."

"Can't I just-"

"No."

"Sir, if I may-"

"See you tomorrow, Hemmings." Then he disappeared into the backroom, and I got a short glimpse of the new employee. I didn't get a good look at him, so I couldn't say much about his appearance, but he did have brown hair.

"Hey, Luke, can you give me a hand?" I heard Calum say. I turned to look at him and saw he had a bunch of snacks in his arms. "People just don't know how to put things back."

"Sorry, I'm off the clock," I chuckled, shrugging at him. "I have to go home."

"What?" He had a surprised expression on his face. "I thought that the boss said you could work?"

"Did you not hear or see him earlier? He said I have to go home."

"He's here? Since when?"

I sighed, shaking my head, "Doesn't matter. There's a new guy. Deal with him. I'm going home."

"Do you want me to ask Irvin for his number when he comes in?" Calum asked.

"Nah, I kind of want to ask him myself. See you tomorrow, Cal."

"Okay, then. Bye." Then I stepped out of the store, stuffing my hands into my pockets and hanging my head as I kicked a small rock that was in the way.

I thought waiting for three hours was enough, but now I have to wait for a whole twenty-four?

Luck just isn't on my side right now, is it?


	16. Chapter 16

_*Ashton's POV*_

After I had left Luke and Calum went to the restrooms to escape to the vents there. I couldn't do that right away, because there was a little boy, doing his business. We made brief eye contact, which weirded the kid out, and I went into the stall that was right under the vent opening.

I took a seat on the toilet, slipping my backpack from my shoulders to rest it on my lap. I peeked through the little opening between the door and the wall, waiting for the kid to finish up. I heard the door open and my eyes darted towards there, but nobody came in. I just shrugged and leaned away from the stall door.

I opened up my backpack, so I could double check one last time that I had all the things I needed. I heard the sound of water running and I peeked through the opening again and saw that the kid was washing his hands now. Once he finished he flung his hands around to get the excess water off, wiped his hands against his shirt, and then walked out.

I rested my backpack on the ground and left the stall to search around the restroom for something that would keep the door in place, so nobody could walk in. I saw a doorstopper that was chilling by the wall, so I went over to it and wedged that under the door, kicking it a few times to make sure it stayed put.

I returned to the stall and began slipping off my shoes. I started pulling off my Captain America shirt and began tugging my jeans off of my legs, so now I was only in my shorts. I rummaged through my backpack, pulling out my black outfit and began slipping that on. I made sure I was comfortable in it before slipping my shoes back on.

I got out my gloves and put those on, took the screwdriver out of my backpack, and climbed onto the toilet so I could hoist myself onto the panel that was closest to the grate. I sat on the panel and made sure I was balanced so I wouldn't fall. Then I began removing the screws from the grate, and I was quite glad when the screws were only used by a Philip's head. That was the screwdriver that Leonard gave me.

Once all of the bolts were out I stuffed them into my pocket and pushed the grate up, so it'd be rested in the vent. I hopped off the panel, dropped the screwdriver into my backpack, and zipped it up, but not all the way, and slipped it onto my shoulders. Then I began climbing up into the vent. Once I was inside the vent I placed the grate over the entrance, not screwing it shut.

As soon as I had put the grate back in its place I heard the restroom door swing open and I froze. I was a bit relieved that I had already finished getting into the vents, but now I couldn't move, because whoever was in the restroom could hear me.

I peered through the openings of the grate, wondering how the person had gotten into the restroom.

Then I realized that the door swung outwards, meaning if you were to enter the restroom you'd have to pull the door. Of course, the doorstopper wasn't going to work.

My eyes widened a bit when I saw Luke, looking around the restroom.

What in the world is he doing here?

What a dumb question to ask, Ashton. What other reason does he need to be here, other than doing his business?

I'm not going to stick around and watch. But I can't exactly move, or else I might make some noise. It didn't help that the restroom was super quiet.

I turned my face away, so I wasn't looking down into the restroom. I just had to wait until Luke left, and then I'll be able to move through the vents. Once I heard the door open again and close I peered back down into the restroom and found that it was empty.

A grin formed on my face.

Time to get moving.

-

I'm used to this kind of stuff, chilling in the vents for a long period of time. I usually pass the time by playing random apps on my pretty much useless phone.

I fixed up the metal stick so it stuck to the sides of the vent. I tugged at it, making sure it would stay in place. Then I tied the rope around the pole.

It was already nearing eleven, and I was directly above the dairy aisle. The reason why I hadn't emerged from my hiding place was because, there's this fucking security guard walking around the area that I need to get down to.

Last time I stole from here there wasn't any security, and there was no news of this place being robbed. It was 'rumored,' but I know as hell that it was more than just a rumor.

God damn it, if he doesn't leave soon, I'll miss my appointment with Luke.

And I refuse to have a night without going into that 7-Eleven store.

I wanted to scream at the guy and ask what as so special about the dairy aisle that makes him only guard that specific place. But I know better than that, to blow my cover.

I needed a decoy, something to distract the guard and send him as far away from this place as possible. I don't have shit in my backpack that'll be of any use to send that guy off.

Wait, I have the bolts. I can toss those all over the place and throw the guy off.

I shoved my hand inside my backpack and tried to feel around for my ski mask. It was more difficult to find it, since I'm wearing gloves. Once I felt it I pulled that out and slipped my ski mask over my head.

This grate I was above was weird. It had no bolts screwed into it. To remove it I had to hook my fingers through the bars and pull it off of its place. So that's what I did. Silently.

I poked my head out so I surveyed the area. It appears that there was only one guy watching an entire Walmart. So if there's only one guy, then why the hell is he not walking around the place? What an idiot.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out one bolt. I looked for a place to throw it. I had to throw it hard, so it'd go far. Then I pulled my arm back and threw it.

I heard a clattering sound and my eyes darted right at the security guy. He turned to the direction of the sound and began walking over there to inspect that place.

Great. Now I probably had approximately a few seconds to get the damn milk and return to the vent without the dude noticing me. I tossed the rope down the vent and it hung there. I checked that my backpack was zipped up all the way. Once it was on my shoulders I grabbed a hold of the rope and began sliding down.

Once my feet touched the ground I glanced around me to make sure that I wasn't spotted yet. My eyes landed on a gallon of milk during the process and I made my way over to it. I opened the refrigerator door and pulled it out. I grinned at the item.

One of the main ingredients for chocolate milk is now in my possession.

I took my backpack off and opened it so I could place the milk inside. Once I finished I stood up and began walking back to the rope.

I froze when I heard footsteps, so I pulled out another screw and threw it far. The footsteps stopped before they happened again, but fading this time.

I don't understand how one guy can't see a fucking rope dangling from the ceiling. He must be blind or something.

I climbed back up the rope, seeing the security guy walking off. I smirked, because he's such an idiot. I got closer to the vents and began pulling myself up.

Until a light shined up at me and I heard a gunshot.


	17. Chapter 17

_*Ashton's POV*_

"Holy shit! Where the hell did you get that gun?!"

"I found it in the office. Should I not be using it?"

"You shouldn't even be holding it! Give me that!"

I watched from above as one of the security guys rushed over to the one who had a gun in his possession. They were pretty much arguing over the gun, tugging the item back and forth. The flashlight dropped onto the ground as the two fought.

I finally snapped out of watching them and quickly climbed up the rope.

When the gun went off it didn't aim at me. In fact, it wasn't even aiming up. The guy who was holding the gun was apparently trying to figure out how to work the gun and ended up shooting in front of him, almost hitting his buddy up front.

That flashlight that shined up at me? Yeah, the guy who pulled the trigger placed the flashlight between his side and arm and the light happened to be on me.

Are these guys blind idiots? Shooting a gun without a second thought and not seeing me despite the light being on me for a few seconds? Some security guys they are. How in the world did they even get the job in the first place?

Once I was back in the vent, I pulled the rope back up slow enough to not make too much movement, but quick enough so it didn't linger in the air too long.

I slipped my backpack off of my shoulders and zipped it open, looking at the gallon of milk.

All of this for chocolate milk. Why not?

I placed the grate back in its place and started untying the rope from the metal stick that stuck to the walls of the vent. I removed the stick after and then shoved those things into my backpack. Then I started moving out through the vents to find a way out.

While exploring the vents an hour or two ago I saw an opening to the back of Walmart. I just have to remember where I saw it.

-

I was finally out of that place and dressed in my Captain America shirt and black skinny jeans again. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to steal anything other than milk, but this gallon of milk is all that I need.

But honestly, I really thought I was done for. I was lucky that those idiot guards were on duty, or else I would definitely have gotten caught.

My thieving skills have been rusty lately. I need to concentrate and be less distracted, because one of these days I might actually get caught and thrown into a nasty jail cell filled with perverted men who feel the need to release their sexual frustrations on sexy, attractive guys like me. I refuse to be tainted by their gross hands. Only Luke can touch me.

Speaking of Luke, if I ever get caught, then I might never see him again. I wouldn't be able to see Michael, Calum, Cynthia, or even Fitzy again. Because what are the chances that they'll check that I'm in jail?

I should stop thinking of something like that. All I have to do is raise my concentration and steer away from anything that would distract me while I'm stealing.

I was still in a dark alleyway, checking through my backpack to make sure that I had all my things. Once I found that I had everything, I walked out of the place, trying not to look suspicious at all. No one was around, not even any cop cars or FBI vans, which meant that the idiot security guards didn't even suspect that anyone was in Walmart during closing hours except themselves.

I may have been lucky this time, because those two are dimwits, but things won't always be like that. The next time I hear a gunshot, I should expect the worst: me getting shot.

Since it was milk that I took, I decided that I'd head back to my apartment first, because I need to keep that beauty refrigerated. It'd be a shame if I went to 7-Eleven and the milk became spoiled and gross.

It was cold right now, and I was wearing a sleeveless shirt. I rubbed my arms with my hands, hoping to create some warmth for me. While I was walking I saw a cop car parked on the side of the street in front of a donut shop. Well, isn't that lovely? Police eating donuts at eleven at night instead of keeping an eye out of anything. Fatasses.

While I was walking, I bumped my shoulder into someone, quickly mumbling an apology. After that I just kept my eyes staring at the ground most of the time, occasionally glancing up to see where I was.

After a few minutes of walking, I opened the doors to the lobby of the apartment building. Cynthia was sitting behind the front desk with her feet on top of it. She was looking through her phone, not paying any attention to me. Well, I didn't want any attention from her at the moment. I need to get back to my apartment and put the milk into the refrigerator.

Once I got to the stairs, I sprinted up to my floor, unlocked the door to my apartment, and walked inside. I shut the door and immediately went straight to the kitchen. I placed my backpack on the ground and unzipped it, so I could pull the milk out. I placed the gallon of milk inside the refrigerator, and then shut it.

I started emptying my backpack and putting all of my stuff in the places where I usually keep them. Once everything was in its place, I walked over to the door with my almost empty backpack in my arms. I made sure that I had my keys, my wallet, and useless phone in there. Then I started making my way out of the apartment, so I could go to 7-Eleven and meet Luke again.

I locked my door and started heading down the stairs. I glanced over at the front desk and saw that Cynthia was still in the same position as before. Did she not notice me walk in? Is she talking to someone who's far more interesting than I am? There is no one more interesting than Ashton Irwin, come on.

I walked over to the front desk and rested my crossed arms on top of it. Her eyes never left the bright screen of her phone as she typed away. I cleared my throat and she finally looked up, practically throwing her phone onto an empty chair nearby.

"Ca-Can I help you, Irvin?" she asked, resting her head on her propped arm.

"Not at the moment, no," I nonchalantly replied. "I was just seeing what you were doing." My eyes wandered over to her phone that was facing down on the chair. "Who were you talking to before?"

"Just a friend. Not a guy, a girl."

"At this time of night?"

"So what if she's up now? You can't say anything, because you're heading out right now, aren't you?"

I thought for a moment before I nodded. "Touché. Anyway, where's your dad?"

"He's working on some stuff in the back."

"Tell Fitzy I said hi, will ya? I'll be back soon. Expect me back around, I don't know, sometime around twelve." I started walking off, but then Cynthia grabbed my wrist. I turned myself around to look at her. She actually gathered enough courage to hold me back instead of telling me to wait like she usually does. She quickly retracted her arm, facing away from me and her face turning a bit red.

"I-I think you borrowed something f-from my dad earlier," she spoke up. I tried to remember what I had borrowed from him.

Oh, right! The screwdriver! I almost forgot it was his. I must've put it in my cardboard box with my other belongings.

"Yeah, I borrowed a screwdriver. I'll give it back in the morning, okay? I really need to go somewhere right now." Cynthia muttered a quick okay and nodded while we said bye to each other. Then, I walked out of the building, heading over to 7-Eleven.

My heart was fluttering with every step I took and a smile crawled onto my face. I'm really looking forward to seeing Luke tonight, because after encountering him twice today, I think that this night will be different than the other nights in the past week.


	18. Chapter 18

_*Ashton's POV*_

I was coming closer to the 7-Eleven and I looked through the window. I raised an eyebrow when I saw some guy with brown hair instead of Luke. I thought Luke worked at this time. Did I get the schedule wrong? No, I usually come around this time, whether it was eleven or twelve, and Luke would always be at the counter.

When I walked in, I took in the appearance of the guy. He had brown fluffy hair that swept to the right side of his face. His skin was tanned, like he had been going to the beach to surf every weekend. He was really attractive, like those Tumblr models, but not as attractive as Luke.

The mystery guy was reading some kind of adult magazine. He paid no attention to me, for his mind was completely focused on the pictures of the half naked women in the pages.

I pulled out my phone to look at the time. It was nearing midnight. Luke's shift is from eleven to three, so why is he not here? Maybe this guy will know something about why Luke isn't here.

I slowly approached the counter and the guy didn't even give me a glance. Rude. That is not how you treat a customer, ignoring them as if they weren't there. Once I was at the counter, I cleared my throat to get the guy's attention. He finally looked up, but only for a brief second before he went back to reading.

"Do you work here?" I asked, only to get a conversation started. Of course he works here. He's standing right behind the counter. Why else would he be there reading a magazine, if he didn't work here?

The guy licked his finger to flip another page, and it was pissing me off how he was ignoring me like I wasn't even here. Well, since Luke's not here, there really is no reason for me to buy anything, is there?

I spun on my heels so that I was facing the door and started walking out.

"Irvin!" An arm was thrown around my neck and pulled me back, choking me in the process. Both of my hands grabbed at the arm to pry it off, but the person must've sensed that they were hurting me, because they soon removed their arm from me. I turned around and saw Calum sheepishly laughing. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I coughed. I cleared my throat and patted my chest before crossing my arms over it. "Why are you here?"

"I work here. Didn't you know that?"

"Well, I was actually expecting-"

"Luke?" I nodded slowly. "He got the night off. He was hurt, because of some two little dweebs trying to steal from us. So I'm taking his shift along with Devin."

"Devin?" I glanced over at the counter where the guy looking through the magazine was. "You mean the lazy ass over there?"

Calum shrugged. "First night on the job. All he ever did was read that magazine. Even when I threw pieces of candy at him, he didn't even flinch. He left all of the work to me, and he's a trainee! He should be doing some work as well!"

"Uh..." Then Calum huffed and stomped off towards one of the aisles.

"Anyway, Luke will be back tomorrow. I'll tell him you stopped by and asked where he was."

"A-Actually, don't tell him that I asked about him, please" I begged, but Calum didn't hear me, for he was humming some song.

I just sighed and started walking out before my eyes landed on a box that had a bunch of lighters in it. on top of the counter. Seeing the lighters reminded me that I needed one so I could use my pack of cigarettes. I went over to the box and picked up a blue lighter.

"This is a pretty color," I commented, picking up a lighter. I noticed from the corner of my eye the rude newbie look up at me.

"Hey! No stealing!" he exclaimed, dropping the magazine from his hands and climbing on top of the counter and tackling me to the ground. I let out a shriek as he pinned me down, my front flat against the ground. He was pulling my arm back in a very uncomfortable and painful way, causing me to cry out in pain.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW STOP! GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted, but he only pulled my arm back farther, making the pain even more unbearable and a tear starting to slip from my eye.

"Yo! Devin! Knock it off!" I heard Calum shout as I felt the weight being pushed off of me. My arm slapped against the cold ground and I couldn't feel anything from it. I almost thought he was going to dislocate my arm or tear it off.

Calum helped me up and grabbed me by the shoulders, but I winced when he squeezed my hurting arm a bit too hard.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking me up and down. I nodded, still panting a bit and then Calum combed his fingers through my hair. Then he looked behind me and glared at the person who attacked me. "What the hell was that about?! He's a customer! You're an employee! You should be helping the customer; not attacking and trying to kill them!"

"S-Sorry," the guy apologized.

"Apologize to him, not me!"

"I thought he was stealing. It's an instinct of mine to... do what I just did earlier."

"Break his arm?"

"I was taught to do attack first, ask questions later." I felt an arm being placed on my good shoulder and I flinched, hesitating when I turned to look at the new recruit. His brown eyes looked as if he was sincerely sorry about the action he did. "I'm sorry about attacking you."

"It's okay," I mumbled, rolling my shoulder a bit in hopes I'd ease the pain somehow.

"Please, don't sue us! Look, do you want the lighter? You can have the lighter for free. It's on me!" He grabbed the lighter from where it had fallen and placed it in my hand.

"I can't just take this," I said. I would have in all honesty just accepted this and walked out, but I don't want to raise any suspicion, just in case.

"It's fine, okay? Just-Just take it. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Well, this is some interesting bargain we're having here.

"Okay..." I spoke slowly. I pulled my backpack, but not as quickly and swiftly as before, because of how hurt my arm was. I stuffed the lighter into the small pocket of my backpack and then let my bag hang off my good shoulder.

"I-Is there anything else you want?" the guy asked, still looking worried that I would sue the place. As much as I'd like to do that for the money, I can't do that; especially since Luke works here.

I was about to leave, but I stopped in my tracks and turned around, examining the guy's face. For a brief moment it was relaxed, but it went back to worrying.

"Two bags of oreos sound nice right about now," I spoke, a smile almost forming on my lips as I saw the employee scurry over to the snack aisle. Calum stared at me, raising an eyebrow. I just shrugged at him and he shook his head. Once I got my two bags of oreos I thanked the guy, said bye to him and Calum, and walked out of the place.

One bag of oreos I put in my backpack while the other one I held in my hands and opened it up, picking out a cookie and popping it into my mouth. Then I started walking back to my place.

"Um, excuse me?" someone called out. I turned around and saw the new employee standing right outside of the shop.

"Do you need something?" I asked, my tone of voice sounding more annoyed than I tried to make it.

"It's just that, when I looked at you earlier, I couldn't help but wonder... are you... Ashton?"


	19. Chapter 19

_*Ashton's POV*_

My eyes widened slightly at the guy. He called me Ashton? How in the world does he know my name? No, I can't tell him the truth. I can't trust someone I just met so easily, especially someone who tackled me to the ground for picking up a damn lighter.

"Excuse me?" I started, trying not to make my nervousness evident to him. "I think you've got the wrong guy."

"Perhaps," he said, "but you just really look like this guy I knew back in high school."

"I can assure you, I'm not this Aster person you speak of."

"His name's Ashton."

"Whatever. That isn't my name. Sorry, but you've got the wrong guy." Then I started walking away, not giving him a glance back. I was thankful that he didn't go after me, because if he were to keep insisting that I was who I really was, then I wouldn't know what would happen.

Once I got back to my apartment building I saw Cynthia still sitting at the front desk and back on her phone. I walked up to her and snatched her phone from her hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" she exclaimed, reaching for her precious little device. I stalked off from the desk, looking at the little bright screen.

"Celebrity News," I read. "International popstar, Justin Bieber, was found, coming out of a bar and completely intoxicated from alcohol at nine in the evening, Eastern Standard Time." I felt the phone being pulled out of my hold as Cynthia huffed and went back to going behind the desk. "Jeez, can't the paparazzi find something else more interesting than stalking celebrities twenty-four seven? Why can't they focus on world hunger?"

"Because people would rather read about someone else's life than read about something that actually matters," Cynthia answered. She groaned and set her phone down. "My stupid friend sent me the article, I swear. She told me, it was something golden. Finding a celebrity drunk is anything but golden. I'd rather read about the weather forecast."

"But that's so boring."

"Exactly."

I laughed at her sense of humor. She was really a cool person. Maybe I should be nice to her for once.

"You wanna smoke with me?" I asked her. Cynthia's eyes widened and she frantically shook her head.

"I-I don't smoke, Irvin," she answered. I frowned, but then I just shrugged it off.

"Alright. More cigarettes for me. I'll be back. I need to get my pack from my apartment." I hurried off to the stairs, skipping every other step on my way up. By the time I got to my dorm I went inside and searched for my pack of cigarettes. I found them by the couch and I walked over to them, but on my way over my foot hit against something and nearly caused me to trip. I looked down at what almost made me fall.

"Oh, right. Fitzy's screwdriver," I said to myself when my eyes landed on the box. I sat on the ground with my legs crossed and started digging through the box for the screwdriver.

Once I found it I put that in my backpack, grabbed the cigarette box off of the couch, and started heading out.

I got down to the lobby and saw that Cynthia was gone and her dad was now in her place. I walked up to Leonard and slapped my cigarette box on the counter so I could give him back his screwdriver.

"Irvin, there's no smoking in the building," Leonard scolded, but I shook my head.

"I know. I'm going outside. I just need to return your screwdriver," I explained, pulling out the said item along with my lighter and handing Leonard back his screwdriver. Without waiting for a response from him I took my cigarettes and started heading out.

I stood by the entrance to the building and started opening up the box to take out a cigarette stick. Once I lit it up I stuffed the lighter into my pocket and brought the cigarette up to my lips.

Someone bumped into me and the cigarette fell from my hold and onto the ground. I was about ready to snap at the person for ruining a perfectly good cigarette, so I looked up at whoever it was and glared at them.

"What the fuck was that?!" I shouted, but then my anger faded when I recognized who it was.

"S-Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," she replied, running her fingers through her hair and hurrying off.

If I remember correctly, I believe this girl is Luke's girlfriend. I don't think I ever caught her name, but it's not like I wanted it.

Other than that, I couldn't help but wonder... what in the world is she doing out so late?

I'm in no position to ask her though. Besides, it's probably something unimportant anyway.

But really? Of all the things she could've run into at this time of night, why did it have to me? And while I was trying to have a good smoke, too.

-

After going through a cigarette or two or more, I decided that I've had enough for the night. I was growing really tired, so I started heading back into the building. I let out a yawn and told Leonard to have a good evening and then I started going upstairs.

Once I was back in my apartment I tossed my backpack over onto the couch and pushed the cardboard box that was still chilling in the middle of the room under the coffee table. I went over to the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator, seeing the gallon of milk.

"... Fuck. No cups," I groaned. "Oh well. Not a problem for me." I pulled out the milk and placed it on the counter. I even took out the other gallon of milk that probably only had a few drops of milk left in it. I uncapped the almost empty bottle and searched around for the box of Nesquik. When I found it I went over to it and pulled out a Nesquik container and I smiled at it.

"Hello, beautiful," I said to it as I opened the container up. I went to a drawer that had all my silverware and pulled out a spoon. I scooped four spoonfuls of Nesquik powder and dumped them into the nearly empty gallon, some of the chocolate powder falling onto the counter. I wiped my hand across the countertop to clear it of the powdery mess before I took both of the gallons of milk and carried them to the sink, just in case I might spill milk all over the place. I poured milk into the empty bottle and watched as it started turning brown.

"It's a chocolate milk party." I smiled as I set the bottle with the regular milk down and began mixing the powder and milk in the other bottle. Once I was satisfied with mixing I brought the rim of the cup to my mouth and began chugging down the chocolate milk.

In one go I finished the drink and I let out a satisfied sigh and wiped my face with the back of my hand. I put the empty bottle in the sink and then the other bottle back into the refrigerator after I capped it. I closed the Nesquik container and left it on the counter. I went back over to the couch, picked up my backpack, made sure all of the lights were off, and then started heading back to my room.

I stripped off my Captain America shirt and tossed it at a wall and I took a seat on the mattress, setting my backpack beside me and turning on my lamp. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened up the note app, erasing milk from the 'free' list. My eyes looked over at the battery percentage and I frowned when it was at twenty-two percent.

I had a charger by my bed, so I plugged my phone into that and watched as the lightning bolt symbol showed up. I pushed my backpack on the ground and put my phone right on top of it.

Another yawn escaped me and I lied down on my bed. I was too tired to go shower and get ready for bed, but I didn't care at the moment; I just wanted to sleep. Showering can wait until the morning comes.


	20. Chapter 20

_*Luke's POV*_

"What do you want, Ben?" I hissed into my pillow after I had looked over at whoever entered my room.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he said. "It slipped my mind."

"By the way, you have a Psychology exam tomorrow, so you better sleep."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because you don't have one, dumb butt! Now you know how I feel when you forget to tell me something as important as a night off from work."

"Why are you such a grouchy potato? People would usually be ecstatic about not having to work. Then again, you were always weird."

"Does that make you an even bigger weirdo or what?"

"Funny, you fat potato. I'll stop bothering you." Then I heard the door close and his footsteps fade.

I shouldn't even be mad at Ben. Why am I even upset in the first place? I should just forget about it. I mean, I have a night off for the first time since I got the job at 7-Eleven. I should sleep. I hardly get any anymore.

-

_"L-Luke?" a voice said as the person started backing up against the wall with every step I took closer to them. "What are you doing?"_

_"You," I answered, taking their chin in between my index and thumb and turning their head to the side so I could gain easy access to their neck. A moan escaped them and I found my way in between the person's legs and I pressed my body against theirs. I nibbled on the sensitive part of their neck, smirking when I earned a whimper._

_They bucked their hips and my free hand went downwards to rest on their behind. I rubbed circles there before giving them a squeeze, a gasp coming out of their throats._

_"I want you," I whispered against their neck. "Do you want me, too?"_

_"Y-Yes," the person managed to say. I moved my face away from their neck and was quick to attach our lips together_

_I used my hips to hold the person up and my fingers began moving towards the button of their jeans. I popped it open and took a small step back, our lips disconnecting. At this point we were both panting hard from the lack of oxygen. I pulled their pants down only and placed my hand in between their legs, palming them slowly. They threw their head back and let out a moan as my hand kept working wonders on them._

_"Luke," they gasped. "Please, hurry."_

_"I don't have a condom."_

_"I don't care. I need you_ now _."_

_I grinned at how needy they were. "As you wish," I said, discarding of their jeans along with their underclothing. I pulled out my length and aligned the tip to their entrance. "Ready?"_

_"Yeah, just go."_

_I gave them a quick kiss on the lips before I told them, "I love you..." The last thing I said before I pushed into them was their name. "... Irv-"_

"Jesus!" I shot up and began gasping for air. Sweat was going down my face as I panted. I frantically picked my phone up from its spot on my nightstand and saw that it was only two in the morning. "What the hell was that?" I asked myself, wiping away the sweat from my forehead. My heart was racing, but it started to slow down and I was once again breathing normally. "Damn it, what did I dream of?"

Because I forgot.

I always forget what I dream of, but whatever I dreamed about got me hard. I shook my head and decided to take a quick shower to get rid of my... hardness.

I stripped from my clothes and got into the shower, tensing when the cold water hit my back, but I eventually relaxed. I had to take care of this problem I have, but while I do that I want to remember what I was dreaming of.

Well, if I got hard, it most likely has something to do with Pamela, right? But we've been together for a few months and never until now did I ever get a wet dream. Maybe my dream means I should take the relationship to the next level. That is, if Pamela's okay with it. I'll have to ask her when I see her in the morning.

After getting rid of my problem I pulled my clothes back on and made my way back to my bed, but I wasn't feeling very tired anymore. Well, it's only two twenty, so I guess I could still make it to see Calum at 7-Eleven.

I chose to wear some skinny jeans, a black T-shirt, a grey jacket, and a maroon beanie before I headed out to meet with Calum. I'll just hang out with him until he has to go back home.

-

I got to the store and walked in, seeing someone other than Calum at the counter. I went up to the guy and cleared my throat, since he was leaning against the counter and texting on his phone.

"Where's Calum?" I asked him.

"Back room, taking a nap," he answered, his eyes never leaving his phone. I just nodded and started making my way to the back. Sure enough, there was Calum, passed out on the couch with a J-14 magazine right on his face. I picked up the book and saw that his mouth was wide open and a trail of drool was just starting to come out of his mouth.

I laughed at his face before I glanced down at the open magazine, rolled it up, and smacked him on the forehead. He made some grunting sound before he sat upright and yawned, wiping his mouth with his shirt. He smacked his lips before he looked over at me.

Calum's eyes widened and he sprung up into his feet. "What are you doing here at this time?"

"I should be asking you that," I laughed.

"Well, I'm taking over your shift, remember?"

"Seems more like you were sleeping on the job." He flushed a bit, trying to look for a comeback.

"I don't usually stay up this late. I don't have enough energy in me to stay up." He gasped. "The boss isn't here still, is he? I don't want to get fired."

"If you don't want to get fired, then don't fall asleep." I whacked him again with the magazine and he snatched it out of my hands, flattening it out. "J-14? You're still a thirteen year-old girl or something?"

"At least make me fourteen," Calum frowned, "and I just saw Katy Perry on the front and I just had to read about her."

"You were not reading about her. You were on the embarrassing moment section."

"I was getting there before I fell asleep!" I rolled my eyes and watched as he took his phone out. "It's a minute until three. Should I clock out now?"

"I think you should wait until the guy who works the next shift arrives, because I don't trust the newbie up front." I pointed over at the new guy at the counter who was still on his phone, completely ignoring this one guy who was trying to get him to help him out with something.

"Yeah, Devin's useless in every single possible way," Calum groaned, rubbing his temples. "He claims he's supervising, but he hasn't done squat since he started working. You know what? Let's just leave."

"Are you sure?" I questioned. "I-Is that even safe?"

"If anything bad happens, it's all on him."

"But he's your responsibility, so if anything does go bad, it'll all lead back to you." Calum looked at the ground and sucked in a breath before exhaling.

"You're right." I nodded and then he looked back up at me. "Hey, can I crash at your place? I don't feel like going back home after tonight."

"Uh, sure, whatever." I took a seat on the couch and I rested my foot on my thigh.

"Cool, thanks. I'mma go grab us some sodas to drink." Then Calum left for a moment, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I didn't really think of anything during the time Calum was gone other than what my dream could've been about.

Soon Calum came back with two cans of coke and he handed me one. He sat down beside me and we both opened up our drinks before sipping out of it.

"So Devin attacked Irvin a few hours ago." Calum announced after finishing his gulp. I, on the other hand, was still drinking mine and I nearly choked on the soda.

"What?!" I exclaimed, my eyes popping out of my head. "Oh, shit, is he okay?! What happened?!"

"Irvin's fine and I don't know. Devin assumed that Irvin was shoplifting, so he just pounced on him and pinned him to the ground and tried ripping his arm off."

If anything's going to be ripped off, it'll be Devin's head if he hurts Irvin again.

Wait, why am I getting so angry about this? Irvin's fine and it was just a misunderstanding. Irvin would never steal. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to steal. But then again... I don't know him all too well, so I can't say that he definitely doesn't steal. I'm sure he isn't like that at all. I hope.

Suddenly someone walked into the room and I looked up, seeing that the guy who works the next shift had finally arrived.

"Hey, I'm here- whoa," the guy cut himself off and pointed somewhere near me. "Do you need help cleaning that mess up?"

I raised an eyebrow and glanced at what he was pointing at. Apparently I was squeezing my soda can and some of it had flown out. I glared at Calum and he just shrugged.

"I wanted to see how long it'd take for you to realize that your soda was coming out of the can, running down your hands, and onto the floor," he said innocently as he drank his soda.

I set my can down and tilted Calum's drink up so more would come out of the can and go over his face. He threw his head forward and the soda dripped from his face onto the ground. It's a good thing that the floor wasn't carpet, or else it'd take forever to get the stain out and we'd be in big trouble.

"You freaking bastard!" he shouted as I laughed and sprinted out of the room. Calum started running after me, almost slipping on the puddle of soda caused by the both of us. We ran out of the store with Calum close behind me, ignoring the strange looks from the customer and Devin.

Calum tossed his soda can away into a recycling bin that was conveniently placed outside of the store, so that way he could run faster without having to worry about spilling the drink. He cursed at me while I just continued laughing at the small little act that I pulled.

I may be fast, but I wasn't fast enough to get away from Calum as he jumped onto me and tackled me onto my lawn, poking my sides until I could no longer control my breathing.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I shouted in between laughs. "You win! Quit it, Calum!" Once he was satisfied Calum finally got up and stuck a hand out at me.

"That's what you get for getting soda all over my face," he grinned. I was practically out of breath and my best friend didn't seem the least bit affected by the run. I leaned against him and he held me in his arms until I was able to regain my breath. I left his arms and then the two of us started heading towards my house. "I'm taking a shower when I go inside, so don't try to pull any of your shenanigans."

Calum made me promise by threatening to poke attack me, and I didn't want to go through that hell again, so I had no choice but to agree.

I have too much energy in me right now, so I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep at all tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

_*Luke's POV*_

"Wake up, Calum," I said to my best friend as I pushed him a little, but he just groaned in response, shifted around a little bit before going back to sleep. "God damn it, wake up!"

"Five more minutes," he grumbled.

"You said five more minutes five minutes ago. Get up!"

"What time is it?"

"It's nine."

He peeked an eye at me. "Why the hell are you awake?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because someone decided that it was a good idea to crush me in my sleep and I had no choice but to get out of bed!" Calum rolled onto his side so that his back was facing me.

"Whoever crushed you isn't crushing me." Oh, my God, Calum.

I pulled the pillow from underneath his head and slammed it down on him. "Wake up!"

"Okay, I'm up!" Calum exclaimed, bolting upright and taking the pillow and throwing it at me, but I managed to catch it. "God, you're so annoying in the morning."

"Only when you're here," I snapped. "Next time you're staying over you're sleeping on the ground." I glanced at my phone and picked it up, pressing the home button and seeing that I had a missed call from Pamela and a voicemail. "Go clean up. I need to listen to a voice message from Pamela."

"No, you don't," Calum grumbled and I rolled my eyes. Once he left the room I immediately started listening to the voicemail.

"Luke, hi," her angelic voice started to speak. "Something came up today and I can't spend today with you. I have to be somewhere else. I hope you understand and if you do, thank you. I love you. Bye."

When the voicemail ended I locked my phone and placed my phone down, sitting on my bed.

So I'm not spending today with Pamela. What am I going to do? I guess I can chill with Calum all day until he has to go to work. That is, if he still has to go to work after taking over my shift yesterday with Devin.

I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes a bit, waiting for Calum to come back from the bathroom.

Suddenly a weight was on top of me and forced the air out of me.

"You hypocrite!" Calum shouted, jabbing my stomach with his elbow.

"Calum! Get off!" I yelled, trying to force him off.

"You tell me to get up, but you decide to sleep!" After several attempts I finally rolled him off and he landed on the ground, a loud thump happening. I don't regret it, he deserved it for trying to make his elbow and my stomach become one.

"Pamela canceled on me, and now I've got nothing to do."

"Oh, that stinks. Hey, is it okay if I order pizza for breakfast? I'm craving some."

"Sure, whatever, but you're paying."

"Oh, about that... I already ordered the pizza from my phone and I used your debit card to pay." He pulled out my wallet from his back pocket and handed it to me. "Thanks for paying."

-

He spent twenty bucks on freaking pizza and he used my money, too.

I've been chasing Calum around the house for a good ten minutes, despite my brothers telling me to be quiet. Because Jack stormed out of his room and had to make me shut up by shoving me against a wall and messing up my hair, Calum had gotten away and was probably hiding somewhere in the house.

I know all the hiding places that he uses. This isn't the first time I chased him around. Last time was because he found a white fluffy puppy and took it to my house and it pissed all over my room. Calum blamed me for having things that were so pissable.

I kicked the dog out of my house after and when I did its little paws were scratching against the front door and it was whimpering, begging for me to let it back inside. What did I do?

Nothing. I'm mean, I know, but Calum isn't. He claimed the dog as his own and now it's his pet and it pisses all over his stuff. Not my fault he has pissable stuff.

I decide to wait and see how long it'd take for Calum to come out of his hiding spot (probably a closet). I sat on a couch in the living room and played around on my phone.

The doorbell rang and I jumped out of my seat, going to the door. I swung it open, took the box of pizza, thanked the pizza guy, and began closing the door, but not before I did a double take.

"Enjoy your pizza," said the guy with green hair and he started walking back to the pizza delivery car.

"Wait!" I blurted out and he turned around, giving me a confused look. "Um, are you Irvin's friend?"

"Irvin Nothsa?" he asked.

"Yeah, him."

"The one and only." He went towards me and stuck out his hand at me. "I'm Michael."

"Luke." I took his hand with my free one and shook it.

"Luke?" I nodded. "Interesting name. Anyway, I got to head back. My shifts almost done and then I need to go see Irvin."

"Um-"

"Pizza!" The box was suddenly snatched out of my hold and Calum opened it up. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Hey, Calum," Michael greeted, waving at my friend. Calum looked up and his smile grew wider.

"Mikey!" He shoved the pizza back at me and went over to the green haired guy, pulling him into a hug. I thought he told me that he didn't know the guy that well, yet they're already on hugging terms. Then again, Calum's the kind of guy who likes to get affectionate with others.

I cleared my throat and the two finally drew away from one another, looking at me.

"I-Is it okay if I go with you to see Irvin?" I asked Michael a bit awkwardly. I bit my bottom lip as I waited for his answer.

Michael just shrugged. "I don't see why not. I'll come back here later and pick you up, okay?"

"Take me with you!" Calum exclaimed, extending his arms out at Micbael, but I smacked the pizza box against his chest. He pouted, taking the box and going towards the kitchen to eat.

"I'll see you two in half an hour then," Michael said. We said bye to each other and he disappeared into the car, driving off.

While Calum was eating a slice of pizza I picked a slice up and slapped the front side across his face, leaving some sauce on him. No, it isn't wasting pizza, if Calum agrees to eat it afterwards.

-

We saved a slice for Michael, under Calums' request, and we were just sitting in the kitchen, being our antisocial selves and using our phones. No, the pizza slice isn't the one I slapped Calum with. He ate that one. He left the biggest piece for Michael. How sweet.

Calum's playing that fluffy puff game with the exploding masochists while I was texting Pamela. In the text I asked if she could call me, that'd be great, because there were a few things I had to discuss with her and they may have to do with the dream I had last night.

There was a knock at the door and Calum was the first to get out of his seat and sprint to the door. Someone's excited. He swung the door open and revealed the green haired guy.

"There's a slice of pizza for you in the kitchen," Calum beamed, ushering Michael inside my house.

"Yes, Calum, you may invite people inside my own home," I said sarcastically.

"Thanks, Luke." I rolled my eyes as Michael made his way over to the pizza box and picked up a pizza slice.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Michael asked, glancing over at Calum and then at me.

"Yeah, it's totally fine. Go ahead." He nodded and took a bite into the pizza.

"After I finish this slice, we'll start heading over to Irvin's place." I nodded, my heart starting to quicken its pace. Just thinking about seeing him is enough to make my heart race, wow.

Once Michael finished his pizza slice we all got to his car, Calum and Michael taking the front seats while I took the back. The entire time Calum and Michael were just talking about college stuff and I was just staring out the window, every beat of my heart growing stronger as we got closer to Irvin.

We arrived at this place, an apartment building, and as soon as the car stopped I was the first out, but I had to wait for Michael to get out, because he knew where Irvin was.

The three of us walked into the building and I saw at the front desk a girl with some older guy. They're probably father and daughter or the older guy's some creep who likes to hire young girls. No, I'm pretty sure they're related. They look alike.

The girl was on her phone and she glanced up to look at us. I smiled at her and she did the same, waving at me. If the girl and Irvin were together, then she's a very lucky young girl.

Wait, no. Irvin's a lucky guy for having such a pretty girl as his girlfriend. If they were together, of course. I should just steer away from this topic. It's making me feel weird.

We went up the stairs until we got to the third floor and Michael walked ahead of me and Calum. He stopped in front of a door, which had to be Irvin's apartment, and knocked on it.

"Irvin! It's Mikey!" Michael exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Irvin exclaimed. "I'm coming!"

Okay, that made me feel strange in the lower region. What the hell's wrong with me today?

Suddenly the door swung open and my eyes widened at the sight I saw, my cheeks starting to heat up.

Irvin was standing right in front of me in nothing but black shorts.


	22. Chapter 22

_*Luke's POV*_

My eyes enlarged at the sight and I could feel my cheeks heat up. This wasn't how I'd imagine myself meeting Irvin again, him being half naked in front of me, but I'm not complaining about anything. I just don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this, but my friend in my pants does.

"Uh, hey," he greeted, one hand remaining on the door while his other went to cover his shorts awkwardly. "Um, could you just... excuse me for a moment?"

"We'll just wait on your couch," Michael said, entering the place with Calum following behind. I just kept staring at him with wide eyes and I couldn't bring myself to look away, especially from his shorts.

Irvin must've felt very uncomfortable under my stare, because now both his hands were in front of the only piece of clothing he wore. My eyes moved up to his face and I saw that he was red, probably from embarrassment.

"I'll just..." he started moving himself toward a luggage by the corner, "... go get my clothes... on..." His eyes locked with mine as he grabbed some pants and a shirt. Then he sprinted off to his room without another word. Seeing Irvin like that made me feel weird in my lower half, which I don't understand why at all. Maybe this just proves that I'd get hard over seeing anyone half naked or more. That makes me sound like such a pervert.

"Funny," I heard Michael say. "He's usually so confident about showing off his body." I looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, moving my way over to the couch and sitting on the armrest, much to Calum's annoyance since I pushed his arm off.

"The landowner complains a lot about how he's walking around with his junk hanging about." My eyes widened, blush forming on my cheeks just thinking of that. "Well, okay, I exaggerated a little. No one's actually seen mini Irvin, but he'd still walk around in only his underpants."

"O-Oh."

"Yeah. He does it to tease the landowner's daughter, Cynthia." Michael shook his head, letting out an irritated sigh. "Poor girl. She doesn't know Irvin's messing with her feelings."

"So if to say I had feelings for him and he knew of it, he'd still mess with my feelings?" Why the hell am I asking this? If only I knew.

"I feel so left out," Calum mumbled and I smacked him and told him to be quiet. I'm too interested in this conversation, for some odd reason, and I don't want any interru-

"Okay, I'm back," Irvin announced and the three of us looked his way. He readjusted his grey shirt that had a pony on it before he went over to Michael. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking we could go to the beach," Michael suggested, "but first you need breakfast."

"But I'm not hungry right now. Can't I eat later-"

"Come on, Calum." Michael grabbed the brunet's hand and dragged him out of the apartment.

"Wait! What about Luke and Irvin?" Calum protested, resisting at first.

"I only need your help. Besides, they have each other and can keep each other entertained." Then the two left the place, leaving me alone with Irvin.

Well, this was completely unexpected and so was my heart that might burst out of my chest any time soon. I wonder how Irvin feels about this situation, because I'm feeling a bit nervous. I need to relax myself.

"Damn bastard," he grumbled under his breath. I glanced over at him and he looked like an angry kitten. I couldn't help, but laugh, because it was funny and cute at the same time. That made my nervousness level decrease somehow.

"So what should we do to pass the time?" I asked, moving myself onto the cushion of the couch. "We could just stay in complete awkward silence and I'd be okay with it."

"I think I'll just go back to sleep."

"And leave me alone? What kind of a host leaves his guest?"

"A host like myself. Call me out when the two come back." He started going back to his room and I was slightly disappointed that he didn't want to stay with me.

I decided to pass the time by examining the room. It was pretty empty, since there were only a couch that I'm sitting on, the luggage at the corner, a coffee table, and a vase sitting on top of it.

My eyes narrowed at the vase. I've seen it before. It looks like the one at the museum that's some miles away. I heard that the vase that was there was stolen a few months back. Sad, because it was one of my favorites there. It was so pretty.

I'm already bored. I should go hang out with Irvin.

I stood up from the couch and walked over to where I assumed his bedroom was. I opened the first door on the left and found that he was sitting on a mattress by the corner, using his phone.

Even this room's totally empty, except for a mattress, a waste basket, and a lamp by the bed. His apartment gives the impression like he has close to no money to buy anything for himself. Either that or he's too lazy to go shopping.

He looked up from his phone and at me. "Y-Yeah, Luke?"

Even though I came here to be with Irvin, I honestly have no idea on what to do next. I just walked into his room without preparing myself for a proper conversation. I need to think of something, so I don't make an idiot out of myself.

Then I thought of something. "Where did you get the vase?" I questioned.

"The vase? What vase?"

"The one in your living room. It looks just like the one that was at the museum before it was stolen."

"You know about that?" I cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what he meant by that. "I mean, I-I don't remember where I got it from. I probably bought it at some antique shop a long time ago."

I just nodded, moving towards Irvin and sitting beside him. I could sense him stiffen himself, probably uncomfortable about how close I was to him.

My eyes landed on the phone in his hands and I remembered what I wanted to ask him the night before.

"So do you want to exchange numbers?" He looked up at me with wide eyes. "You don't have to, if you don't want-"

"It's not that," Irvin cut me off. "It's just... I don't have a phone number."

"Really? That's a terrible lie. If you didn't want my number, all you had to do was say so."

"I'm serious." He held out his phone at me. "See? No carrier." I reached for his phone, our hands brushing one another. Both Irvin and I retracted our hands out of instinct and the phone fell in between us.

I could still feel the feeling of Irvin's hand making contact with mine. It wouldn't go away, even when I swiped my other hand over it.

I looked up at him, the two of us simply holding each other's gaze. I've noticed that his eyes were a bit large and hazel, but I never got to look at them long enough to see how... beautiful they were.

No, I have to stop. I have a girlfriend, Pamela. His eyes can't compare to hers.

Except... now I'm thinking it's the other way around.

"S-Sorry," I finally spoke up after a moment of silence. "I should've had a tighter grip."

"It's okay," he said back, looking down at his phone. "It's my fault, too." Silence fell upon us and even though I wanted to stay, the tension was too thick for me.

"I-I'll just go back out... in the living room." I stood up from where I was and started walking out, but not before fingers wrapped around my wrist, holding me back.

"You can stay here," Irvin insisted.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Because if you don't want me here right now, I'll leave. Besides, I sort of came here without you knowing about it."

Then he smiled, laughing a little. "I'm sure. Stay with me, Luke."

My eyes went large and my mouth went slightly ajar, I know it. I couldn't help, but think... what a beautiful smile he has.

It made my heart race and gave my stomach a butterfly feeling. And his laugh, it matched perfectly with that smile of his.

That's weird. I'm not supposed to be feeling this way, especially towards a guy. The only one who's ever made my heart rate speed up was Pamela, but even whenever she smiled at me my it wouldn't beat this fast and I definitely didn't feel anything in my stomach.

If I did have a crush on Irvin, it'd make sense why last night I was looking forward to seeing him at work, why I was trying to look for him at Walmart, why I was so disappointed about my boss giving me the night off of work, why I wanted to hurt Devin when he hurt Irvin, why I had a dream of him.

Wait, what? A dream of Irvin? No, it couldn't be him. I don't even know who it was in my dream or what it was about, but it couldn't have been Irvin. Besides, I got hard. It has to be Pamela. But the thought of me getting hard over her has never once crossed my mind and I can't say that I have ever gotten hard over her before. In fact, I've never had a dream about her. Ever.

Yeah, I really need to get my feelings sorted out. I always knew that I love Pamela, but ever since yesterday after encountering Irvin outside of work twice... I don't know anymore.

I'll figure all of this out and I think I know how I'll do it, but I need to somehow steer our conversation, so I can put this into action.

"I think I'll be going to go out to smoke a little," Irvin said, pulling me out of my thoughts. He stood up from the mattress and reached for his backpack. "Do you want to join or stay here?"

"I-I don't smoke..." I replied, still watching every little movement he made.

"Okay then. More for me." He shrugged. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Then he dropped his backpack and started walking off.

"B-But I'll stand outside with you!" Irvin turned around and I went over to him until I was right behind him. He gave me that damn, beautiful smile of his and it made my heart flutter just from seeing it.

Why is it only his smile that makes me feel like this?

My shoulder felt on fire when Irvin placed his hand on top of it. "I think it's best if you stay here. I don't want to give you cancer through secondhand smoking."

"Then why do you smoke, if you know you'll get cancer?" I asked, only receiving a shrug from him as his response.

"I'm already addicted to it. It's too late for me anyway. I've been smoking for two years and I'm going to die from lung cancer eventually, so what's the point on stopping now? I wouldn't be able to stop, even if I tried." He just laughed, but I found this far from hilarious. This topic's making me feel sad, thinking of Irvin disappearing from my life. "Unless you can find something else for me to get addicted to and forget about smoking, then be my guest."

After hearing that last part, I knew that it gave me the opportunity to do my little plan, so I'm going to take advantage of this.

"I think I know what else you can get addicted to other than smoking," I said. Irvin raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah? And what might that be?" I took a step closer and he suddenly started to become aware a bit. "Luke, what are you doing?"

"You." His eyes widened and so did mine, because that unintentionally slipped out. I moved away from him, slapping a hand over my mouth, my face becoming red of embarrassment from my immediate response. "W-Wait, I didn't mean that! That came out of nowhere, I'm sorry!"

Irvin looked more relaxed at this point and he let out a chuckle, but the smile he had didn't meet his eyes. It wasn't the one that made my heart skip a beat and I wanted to see that smile again. "That probably came from the subconscious part of your mind."

"I honestly have no idea where that came from, I swear." What if Irvin thinks I have feelings for him? What if he toys with the feelings I don't know if I have like what he does with Cynthia's? I don't want that to happen, but honestly this is embarrassing. "I'll just go now." Instead of going inside Irvin's room I scurried over to the living room and made my way to the front door.

"No!" Irvin jumped at me and the both of us ended up screaming and falling to the ground.

This position felt strange, him being on top of me. He was straddling me and his head was right beside mine and our chests were pressed together. The back of my head was throbbing like crazy, but all I could think about was that our... groins were sort of rubbing together. And that made my jeans feel tight.

"I'm sorry!" Irvin exclaimed. "I should've let you go!" He was scrambling to get off of me, but my arms suddenly went around his waist, keeping him in place. When his eyes landed on my face I could see his cheeks that were now pink. With one arm around him, my hand of my other arm went up to cup his face. "L-Luke?"

I have to do this now. It's now or never.

In case he didn't like it, I whispered, "I'm sorry, Irvin," before lifting my head so my lips met his.

My eyes were closed, so I wasn't able to see what reaction he had on his face, but if I had to guess he was shocked by my action. I was even more surprised when he started kissing back.

I bucked my hips up, a moan leaving from the both of us. His hand went to my shoulder and tightened over the fabric while my hand on his waist slid down to his behind, giving him a squeeze.

Our tongues rubbed together and a finger of mine slipped into his jeans, not getting very far before he pulled away, panting.

"I can't do this, Luke," he said. "You have a girlfriend."

Shit, I forgot about Pamela. I got so into our small make out session that I forgot what my real motive of doing this was: I wanted to see if I had any feelings towards him whatsoever.

I liked the kiss. I really liked it. It was a whole lot better than kissing Pamela. But I'm with her and even though kissing Irvin was so much better, I can't keep going.

I technically just cheated on Pamela. I was always so faithful to her up to this point. What would she think of me when I tell her I kissed another person and liked it? I can't do this to her. I'm not letting our months together go to waste over someone else, even if that someone is Irvin who has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"You're right," I sighed, pulling my arms away from him, so he could get off. He sat on his legs while I sat upright, resting my elbow on my knee and my head in my hand. "I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have done it."

"D-Do you regret it?" I could hear the hurt in his voice, though he shouldn't be hurt at all unless he has some feelings towards me. Even if I shouldn't like him, I kind of want him to like me.

I'll be honest, I don't regret it one bit, and I hate myself about that. I'm suppose to, but I don't. In fact, I want to reconnect our lips one last time, because I may never have another chance like this again.

"I..." I started to say. Should I be honest? It's better to be honest, isn't it? I already cheated on Pamela by letting my curiosity of my feelings take over. I might lose her and I really don't want to lose Irvin. "No, I don't regret it at all."

I was hoping he'd say the same thing and I was worrying about what his reply was.

But all worry left me when he said, smiling at me once again, "Neither did I."

His smile makes me want to be closer to him. I don't think I'll ever feel this way towards another person, not even my girlfriend. Irvin gives me this special and amazing feeling and I like it. I like it a lot.

And I think I can say that I'm falling for this guy who's slowly but surely stealing my heart.


	23. Chapter 23

_*Ashton's POV*_

People seeing me in only my shorts was something I'm used to, but when it came to Luke I felt really embarrassed, and that's rare.

I thought he was weirded out by me being half naked and I didn't want to scare him off, but I was relieved when he still acted the same around me. Well, except the only thing different was that Luke was getting nervous around me a little. I saw that he looked completely mesmerized when I smiled and he even said something like doing me when I asked what he was doing.

I wouldn't mind him doing me, but did I really have to be the submissive one? Why do I have to take it up the ass?

And that kiss Luke and I shared was completely unexpected, but I liked it a lot. It's better than how I imagined it. N-Not that I do imagine it, psh.

I think I might actually have a chance at being with Luke. I mean, he did admit that he didn't regret the kiss and he got hard when we were kissing (I felt him). Maybe if I drop more hints about my crush on him, he'll start to realize it and we could be more than friends.

But his stupid relationship with his girlfriend is what prevents us from being together. I don't really like his girlfriend, but she doesn't deserve to be cheated on, even if Luke cheated on her with me.

At the moment Luke and I were sitting on the couch in the living room, large space in between us since we were on opposite ends of the couch.

"Really, that's a really pretty vase," Luke commented. I laughed a bit, because I don't think a very straight guy would use the word 'pretty' like that. Yes, I called it pretty before, but can you blame me? I did admit that I was gay and into Luke's dick.

"Yeah, it's nice," I said.

"It was my favorite at the museum. It's a shame it's gone missing." Luke kept eyeing the thing. Even though it made me feel a little bad about stealing something he liked, I was more worried about him figuring out that it was the actual vase that was stolen.

Listen to me, I actually feel bad about stealing. Me. Ashton Irwin. Stealing for two whole years.

This is what Luke Hemmings does to me.

He looked over at me and I tensed under his gaze. He licked his lips, our eyes locking together and I was starting to feel my face burn up.

I wanted to so badly to just kiss him, but I don't know if he'd be okay with it. He may have liked it, but he has a girlfriend. Even though I don't want them together, I also don't want to be the cause of their splitting up, if they ever will.

Luke broke the silence by awkwardly clearing his throat and standing up. "I, uh, I'm a bit dehydrated. Do you have anything I can drink?"

"S-Sure," I answered. "Just go into the kitchen." He nodded, standing up and walking off. I watched as he left, my eyes looking at his back, but a little bit lower.

I was deciding whether or not I should go join him, but I couldn't bring myself to get off the couch and over to him. The reasons for my sudden inability to move at the moment were because I don't think I can handle the pounding in my chest and also because I'm quite comfortable where I'm sitting.

"Um, where are your cups?" Luke asked.

Well, crap.

"About that... I don't have any," I said. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"How do you not have cups?"

"I just don't. I usually only drink chocolate milk and I drink out of the gallon."

"Oh. So... should I do that, too?"

"That's the only way, but if you're not comfortable with that I could go get you some cups. I'll go see if Cynthia has any."

"No, it's fine. I'm not very thirsty anymore." I stood up from the couch and walked past Luke to the refrigerator. I opened it and pulled out the milk gallon and handed it to him.

"Drink it," I said and he hesitantly took the gallon from me.

"Do you want me to drink out of this?" he asked, lifting it up and gesturing at it.

"Well, how else are you going to drink it?" Luke just shrugged before popping the cap off the milk gallon and he placed a hand at the base and put his lips at the rim. He then started lifting the end up so the milk would go towards him and he drank some.

Something inside me told me to give the end of the gallon a little bit more height and that's what I did. Some of the milk spilled onto Luke's face and started trailing down from his face and to his shirt. Pretty much his entire front had milk on it.

"Dude!" Luke exclaimed as he gaped as some of the milk off his face. I laughed at him, taking a step or two back away from him. He slammed the gallon of milk down on the counter and looked up at me. I was confused at first as to why he was looking at me as if he had some evil plan in his head, but then he spread his arms out. "Does Irvin want a hug?"

"Oh, no," I laughed, backing away from him and running into the living room. He went after me and we circled the couch with me being on the opposite side of him.

"Come back here!" I heard him shout as I managed to bolt to my room and shut the door, locking it. The door knob shook, meaning Luke tried to open it. "Open up! I'm not going to hurt you! Just a simple hug is all I'm asking for!"

"Not with milk all over you!" I yelled back, holding back my laughter. When I didn't hear anything on the other side I waited a little longer to make sure he was gone.

I heard the sound of knocking coming from another door and then a door being unlocked and opened.

"Oh, hey, Michael," spoke Luke's voice, which sounded farther away. "Irvin looked himself up in his room."

I opened up the door a little bit and the next thing I knew it swung wide open and a shirtless Luke was pushing me backwards until we both fell on my mattress.

"No fair!" I shouted and he started laughing.

"Got you there, didn't I?" He smirked down at me and I pushed him off until he rolled off and onto the ground.

"Seriously, is Mikey here?"

"No, he's not. I just fooled you." I looked over at him, staring a bit at his bare chest. I felt my face heat up as I quickly averted my eyes away from him.

"D-Do you need a shirt to wear?" I coughed, getting off the mattress.

"Oh, yeah. Do you have one that may fit me?" I walked out of the room with Luke following right behind me. I went over to my luggage of clothes and dug out a shirt I assumed would fit. I threw it in his direction and he caught it and started pulling his arms through the holes of the shirt, slipping the piece of clothing over his head.

I smiled, commenting, "It looks good on you."

"Thanks," Luke responded. "I look good in anything I wear."

"Oh, but I look better in everything I wear." The both of us laughed, going over to the couch.

"I'll give you that one." I blushed a little, holding back a giggle that wanted to escape me. "You know, I think we've become great friends, Irvin."

Friends? Is that really how Luke sees us? Even after we kissed, after he admitted that it wasn't something he regretted, after all this? We're just friends?

"Yeah, friends," I mumbled weakly. "You and I are friends." That word felt like a sword through my heart. Why doesn't someone just shoot me? It'd be less painful than this hurting feeling I have right now.

There was a knock at the door and Luke jumped up from his seat, saying that he'll get the door. Assuming it was Michael and Calum, I let him. I pulled my feet onto the couch, my arms hugging my knees to my chest. I pressed my face into my knees and let out a sigh, hopefully not loud enough for Luke to hear.

"Um, Irvin?" spoke a soft voice. I looked up and saw Luke holding the door open and Cynthia standing right there. Their eyes were looking at me and I placed one foot on the ground. "My dad, he says that you have to pay your rent by tomorrow morning."

"What?!" I exclaimed, hopping out of my seat and went over to her. "But it isn't even near the end of the month yet!"

"I know, but whatever he says, goes. He says that if you don't have it by tomorrow, then you'll be kicked out." Cynthia bit her lower lip, looking down at her hands that were clasped together. "Th-That's the only reason why I'm here." She then said bye to me, leaving and I was just left standing there, shocked.

"Shit," I groaned, slapping the palms of my hands against my forehead as I went over to the couch, falling face first onto it.

This is such a short notice. I don't have any money right now to pay. I was going to steal something tonight from my list, but that's going to have to be on hold, since I have to get some cash. It usually takes me a few days to get enough money to pay the rent, because most stores don't even keep money in the shop overnight and I have to keep searching for places that actually do.

Or I could just break into someone's house and steal money that way. There's usually some cash lying around, but it'll take me a while to find any, but it's less time than going store-hopping.

"Irvin? Are you okay?" Luke asked as I heard him shut the door. I looked over at him, nodding and giving him a half smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Not really.

"Okay, then." He was about to walk back over to me before another knock was heard at the door along with chattering and I assumed it was Michael and Calum, back with my breakfast. Luke went over to the door while I was mentally freaking out and trying to think up a plan of how I'm going to get enough cash by tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

_*Ashton's POV*_

"You're not going to eat your food?" Calum asked, gesturing to my untouched biscuit burger.

I shook my head. "I don't feel hungry anymore," I mumbled, playing with the top bun.

"You gotta eat something," Michael sighed. "We're not leaving until you finish your food."

"Then we might as well just stay in here all day."

"I don't mind," Luke spoke up, shrugging. "Irvin, you could at least eat a little bit."

I glanced down at the food. Ever since Cynthia showed up at the door telling me that I had until tomorrow morning to pay my rent, I've been stressing myself out. Maybe a little more than necessary, but I need to think spend a lot of time tonight, searching for the perfect place to steal from.

I picked up the biscuit burger, splitting it in half. I gave one piece to Luke, mumbling a small, "Share with me?"

Luke's eyes widened, his eyes looking down at his half of the biscuit burger and then into my eyes.

"Uh, o-okay," Luke responded, taking the burger. He bit into the food and then he smiled at me. "Thanks."

"Aw, how cute," Michael cooed. "Now shove that whole thing into your mouth, because we're leaving now." He stood up and Calum followed suit, the two heading for my door.

"Okay, let me go get my backpack!" I held my half of the burger in between my teeth, standing up from my spot and making my way over to my room. On my way there I found my cigarette box and lighter on the ground, so I picked that up and continued going to my room.

My backpack was sitting on the floor by my mattress bed, so I went over to it. I opened it up and checked to see if there was anything I didn't need. I stuffed the cigarettes and lighter into the small pocket and I checked to see if I had all the things I needed or probably need.

"Irvin?" I turned around and saw Luke leaning against the wall. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," I told him. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, it's just... after that girl came here you were kind of... off?"

"No, I'm still the same Irvin as before." I smiled at him before I pulled my keys out, zipping my backpack all the way and slinging it over my shoulder. "Let's just go."

Luke nodded and then we both walked to where Michael and Calum were waiting at the front door. I made sure that my apartment was locked and then the four of us left.

-

Michael drove us all to the beach that's about ten miles away and was completely empty of any people. Everyone else was on one side of the beach, but Michael took us to the part that had little to no people around. Luke and I sat on this small wall, staring out into the open sea while Michael and Calum were walking along the shore, talking with each other.

"You don't want to take a walk or anything?" Luke asked, scooting closer to me. I shook my head.

"Not really," I said. "I'm too tired."

"Tired? That's your best excuse? I think you're just lazy."

"Oh, definitely. I'm really lazy. That's why you should carry me along the shore." I laughed weakly at my lame joke, placing my feet on top of the wall and pulled my knees to my chest. I closed my eyes as I listened to the seagulls' cries and the waves of the ocean. I felt so relaxed right now and I just wanted to enjoy this moment.

The next thing I knew something went under my knees and my back, hoisting me up in the air.

"AAH!" I screamed, my arms instinctively wrapped around whatever, like I was afraid I was going to fall. Then I realized what was happening.

Luke is holding me in his arms.

"Relax, Irvin," he chuckled, "you're not gonna die or anything."

"You scared me!" I took in the position that I was in and realized that that thing my arms were around was Luke's neck. He held me close to him and even though I was terrified for a moment when he pulled me up, I was starting to enjoy this. Just a little.

"Let's go talk a walk," Luke suggested. "Okay, well, I'm gonna be walking. You'll just be in my arms."

"That's embarrassing!" I yelled. "What if someone sees us like this?"

"So? It's not like we're having sex on the beach or anything." My face flushed after Luke said that. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't imagining that happening.

I really didn't want Luke to bother carrying me closer to the waters that were so many feet away from us. I told him that I'd rather stay by the wall and he nodded, but he never put me down. Instead, he took a seat on the wall with me sitting on his lap, but his arms were still holding me close to his chest.

My heart was pounding hard right now and I needed to calm myself down, so Luke won't be able to feel my beating chest. I could sense my cheeks burning up as well and I was slightly trembling. I didn't like how I was the only one freaking out about this while Luke is so calm and collected.

"Are you cold?" Luke asked me. "You're shaking."

"No, I'm not cold," I mumbled. If anything, I'm the complete opposite.

I pulled my arms from around his neck and brought them to my chest, my head leaning against his shoulder while his was on top of mine. We sat there in complete comfortable silence, except for the sounds of the waves and birds.

"Beautiful," Luke said, his cheek rubbing against my hair. Hearing Luke say that one simple word got my heart racing faster than it did before.

I drew myself away a little, staring at Luke's face with large eyes. "Wh-What?" I asked.

"The scenery. It's breathtaking, don't you think?"

"Oh. You meant the scenery." I looked out to what Luke was staring out, my head back against his shoulder. "Yeah, it's... it's beautiful."

"You know who else is beautiful?"

Who. Luke said who. I think my heart must might explode at this point.

"Who?" I managed to ask.

"Me." He laughed and I let out a sigh, shaking my head and pulling myself away from him slightly, but I didn't get too far, since he was still holding onto me. I gazed at his face, the side of my lips twitching upwards.

"Wow, okay. You can be beautiful, but I'll always be hot." Somehow my confident side came back and a smile appeared on my face and I may or may not have giggled. My hands turned into loose fists as I brought them up to hide my smiling lips behind them. My head was once again back on Luke's shoulder and I let out a content sigh after my little giggle thing.

"Your smile is beautiful," Luke whispered. My smile fell and my heart was once again back to beating hard. My cheeks tinted a shade of red and I froze where I was. His arm that was underneath my knees moved over to my face, his finger caressing my blushing cheek.

"Y-You have a girlfriend, Luke," I reminded him, not wanting him to continue, but at the same time I did.

"I know I do, but I just thought I should tell you that you have a beautiful smile. You should smile more often." He brought his arm back to where it was before and another silence followed. I brought my fingertips to my mouth, brushing my lips gently against them.

And at that moment, I couldn't help but smile.

-

I could see Michael and Calum in the distance, sitting in the sand and staring out into the sea. Luke and I decided to walk for a little bit at a slow pace. The wind was cold and hit my bare arms, so I brought my hands rubbed up and down, trying to create some heat. Luke noticed that I was trying to warm myself up and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Is that better?" he asked and I nodded.

"A lot better," I answered with a smile. Ever since he told me that he thought my smile was beautiful I've been smiling around him more often. This time he didn't see me smile, but I know in the future there are more smiles from me coming his way.

"I was wondering if we could talk about something," Luke spoke up and I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, our friendship is one thing. We've been friends for quite a while and even though we haven't known each other for a long time I feel like I can trust you just as much as I trust Calum and Pamela."

I raised an eyebrow. "Pamela?"

"Yeah. She's my girlfriend and an amazing one, too. We've been together for a few months and she's one of the best people in the world to me." I bit on my lower lip when Luke sighed, most likely thinking of his girlfriend.

"What do you like about her?" I asked, wondering what was so special about her that made Luke like her. I kept my eyes on the ground, not wanting to see whatever expression Luke wore.

"Her personality drew me in. She's a really nice and caring person and always puts others before herself. She finds the good in everyone and can never bring herself to dislike a person, no matter how hard she tried. She's very selfless and she'd give up her life for anyone, if it meant that person would live."

I made the mistake of looking at Luke's face, seeing his lips curved upwards. "But my all time favorite about her is her smile. She's got the most beautiful smile in the world and it can light up my day, no matter what I'm going through. I love her a lot."

I didn't realize that my vision was getting blurry until I quickly averted my eyes from him and saw something fall from my eyes- tears. They were tears.

Am I seriously crying over this? Is it because Luke loves Pamela and can never love me? I know I've only met him about a week ago and actually got to know him a few days ago, but... hearing him talk about his girlfriend this way is breaking my heart in two.

Even though he says my smile is beautiful, it's nothing compared to Pamela's. I can never be above her and Luke will never be mine.

But if he loved her so much, then... what happened this morning... why did he do it?

I had stopped walking and immediately wiped my eyes from any tears before Luke could see them. He walked in front of me and knelt down a bit, to get a better look at my face. I didn't want to see him right now, but I couldn't bring myself to look away.

"What's wrong, Irvin?" he asked. "Did my love for Pamela move you to tears, because it was so amazing?" He chuckled, like that was going to light up my mood, but it had a whole different effect.

No, I'm not in tears for that reason. It's more like you love her so much and that amount of love will never be given to me.

"S-Sorry," I choked before lying. "Something got caught in my eyes." I using the back of my hand to wipe my eyes that were about to fill with tears. A lump was developing in my throat and my heart was breaking even more the longer I stood here with someone who'd never love me back.

Wait, did I love him? I know I have some crush on him, but did I actually grow stronger feelings for him? My answer to that, is yes.

Luke brought a finger up to my cheeks and started wiping away a tear that I had missed. His blue eyes just kept staring into my hazel ones and it made me want to cry more.

"For something that got caught in your eyes, it's irritating them a lot." He laughed a bit, but I didn't couldn't even find that funny. I was too heartbroken to even think of anything positive. "Anyway, I think our friends are over there. Let's go over to them."

Before Luke could go ahead I grabbed his wrist, holding him back. He turned around to look at me once more and this time I really let the tears fall.

"Why'd you kiss me this morning?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper. "If you love Pamela so much, then why did you kiss me?"

"Irvin," Luke began, worrying his lower lip. "That kiss we shared... it was amazing, I'll admit that, but it doesn't change what we have between us. It was something I wanted to try and I liked it a lot. I should regret the kiss, but I don't. However, it wasn't right for me to do. I apologize for the kiss and I wish I could take it back."

Luke said he didn't regret it, but he sounded like he did. His words are contradicting and it hurts me. Luke, you're confusing me so badly, and every word you say is like a sword stabbed into my chest, twisting inside me to make it even more painful.

"You want to take the kiss back?" I asked Luke. I didn't give him enough time to respond before I grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward, out lips smashing together. Our teeth did hit together, but I couldn't care less about that.

I pushed my tongue into Luke's mouth, rubbing mine against his and a moan escaped the both of us. But before anything could escalate anymore I shoved him away harshly.

"There," I hissed at him, glaring at Luke's shocked face. "You have the kiss back. Keep it." Then I stomped off, not holding back my tears. "Because I don't want it anymore."


	25. Chapter 25

_*Luke's POV*_

Why did I tell him that?

Why did I think it was a good idea to tell him any of that?

Why in the world did he leave me like this?

Why am I not running after him?

I told him all the things that made me fall in love with Pamela, but I never told him that even though those were what made me like her everything he did drew me closer to him.

I may have a small crush on him, so when he stormed away from me it hurt. I felt my heart drop to my stomach and everything around me seemed to have gone still.

Did talking about Pamela make him upset? Or was it the fact that I said that I'd take the kiss back?

If there's anything that I want to take back, it's the words that I said to him about how the kiss was wrong and that I wanted to take it back, because it wasn't something I wanted to say. I thought it was the right thing for me to say, so our friendship wouldn't be ruined.

But that did the total opposite of what I was expecting. In the end I hurt him.

But Irvin getting upset over something like this means he... probably likes me.

Shit, what in the world have I done? I practically had his heart and stomped all over it. I need to fix things before this is all ruined forever.

I finally gathered enough strength in my legs and started sprinting after Irvin. I was about to call out to him, but Michael had beat me to it.

"Irvin!" Michael shouted, jumping up from his spot beside Calum and wiping the sand off of him. "Let's go walk around the outlets!"

"Take me home," Irvin grumbled.

Michael looked surprised at his request. "Are you- Are you sure? I mean, we've still got all day to-"

"I have something I need to do. Now let's go." Michael just shrugged and then the two started heading for wherever the car was. Calum got up and went over to me as we followed behind Michael and Irvin.

"What did you do now?" he asked, sending me a glare.

"I-I said something that I shouldn't have," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "It really made him upset, because I wasn't thinking of how he was feeling."

"Well, you better make up with him, or else you'll never have him."

"I know and I'm trying to think of something to- wait," I cut myself off. "Have him? What do you mean 'have him?'"

Calum crossed his arms over his chest, cocking an eyebrow at me. "I think you like the guy."

It's scary how right he is, but I couldn't like Irvin. "What? That's crazy. I have Pamela."

"Yeah, but I compared what you're like around Pamela and what you're like around Irvin. If I didn't know Pamela was your girlfriend, I would've thought you liked Irvin."

Seriously? I knew I sort of like Irvin, but the fact that I seem to look at him with more love than I do with Pamela is strange, since he is- or was my friend, and Pamela is my girlfriend. Then again, I haven't been feeling the love when I was around her. I felt like I was more fond of Irvin.

"R-Really?" I asked, my eyes widening with shock and Calum nodded.

"Face it, Luke. You like him."

"But I have a girlfriend and he's not... my boyfriend."

"Just because you have a girlfriend, doesn't mean you can't like someone else, Luke."

"But-"

"Now go get the Irvinator!" What the he-

Calum suddenly pushed me forward and I nearly stumbled, but I grabbed onto the first thing that was in front of me, and it happened to be Irvin.

He twisted around to see what was going on, but his hazel eyes that were surrounded with pink from his tears glared at me. He shoved me off and mumbled something to himself before he started walking faster.

"Wow, Irvin's got his panties in a twist," Michael said to me, a weak chuckle leaving him. Then he looked my way and he had a serious face on. "What happened?"

"I... I don't really want to talk about it," I muttered, looking down at my feet. Michael placed a hand on my shoulder and we stopped walking.

"Good luck with him." He pulled out something from his pocket and placed it in my hand.

They were his car keys.

"Why are you giving me these?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"Calum and I will be right back. Just take Irvin to the car." He winked at me and then he went over to Calum, the two slinging an arm over each other's shoulder. I watched as they left before my eyes landed on the keys that were now in my possession.

What am I going to do with these?

-

"Okay, Mikey, open the door," Irvin ordered once he got to the car. The entire time on our way there he never once glanced back, so he didn't realize that Michael and Calum were no longer with us. It was just me and him.

I pressed the unlock button of the car and he climbed into the backseat and then I followed him, locking the car once I had closed the door.

"What the hell, Mi-" He turned around and his eyes widened. He grabbed the door handle and tried to unlock the door, but I grabbed his wrist and threw him against the seats, pinning his hands above his head. "Get off me, Luke!"

"Irvin, listen to me," I pleaded, but he frantically shook his head.

"There's nothing for me to hear!" He started kicking at me, but I got in between his legs before he could hurt me where I didn't want to be hit. "This is harassment!"

"You like me, don't you?!" I blurted out, in case I wouldn't have the chance to. It was blunt and straightforward, but if I didn't get to the point, then we'd be going nowhere.

He had stopped thrashing around and his gaze met mine. His eyes were starting to form tears again, but I could see how hard he was trying to hold them back.

"I-I-" Irvin began, but he shook his head, shutting his eyes tight. "I sh-shouldn't."

"So you're saying that you do?" I made my voice soft, so I wouldn't scare him anymore than I was right now.

He bit his bottom lip hard, his hands trying to get out of my grip. "You l-love Pamela."

"Just answer the question and stop avoiding it." I was more convinced at this point that he did have feelings for me, like they were at least a little bit mutual. I didn't know how much he liked me, but it's probably way more than I like him.

"Please don't make me say it, Luke," he whimpered, a tear starting to slip from his eye. With one hand wrapped around his wrists, I used my other one to wipe the stray tear before I placed it back to where it was previously.

"It's a simple question, Irvin," I said, "and I think I already know the answer. However, I need you to confirm-"

"Yes!" I was taken aback by his shout and he turned his face to the side. "Is that what you wanted to hear?! Yes, I like you, okay?! I shouldn't, because you love Pamela and you'll never like me back, but I do!

"Every damn night I go to the place you work at just to see you. Whenever I'm around you, I can't help but feel funny inside. And when you kissed me, it was the best thing in the world, but it turns out it was all just a fucking experiment that meant absolutely nothing to you! When you said that my smile was beautiful I was extremely happy, but then you say that Pamela's smile is the most beautiful one in the world, and it changes my happiness within a blink of an eye.

"Usually I'd look at all the good parts about me, but when it comes to Pamela I can't help but think that I'm shit compared to her, because she's perfect and has the one person that I can never have: you!"

Irvin faced me, his teary eyes glaring up at me as he hissed, "I hate you so much right now, Luke. Get off of me, get out of this car, and get out of my life! I hate you! I hate you! I hate-"

I pushed my lips onto his to shut up him, but he resisted, attempting to break the kiss by moving around vigorously. When he finally did disconnect our lips, he rambled on, "Stop it, Luke! You have Pamela and I hate you-!" I captured him into another kiss, this time being more aggressive whenever he attempted to pull away.

When he gave in and his entire self relaxed, I slowly pulled away from him, seeing the tears fall.

"I-I like you, Luke," he said in a whisper. "I like you s-so much, it hurts me so badly."

"Irvin-"

"Sh-Shut up. I don't want to hear your rejection. I already know you don't like me, because you love Pamela. You said so yourself." He paused for a moment, taking in a shaky breath before continuing.

"Well, maybe I don't like Pamela as much as I thought," I said quickly before he could tell me to be quiet. "I shouldn't have hurt you this way, and I'm sorry. I retract every word I said about how the kiss was wrong and that I wanted to take it back, but even if I wanted to, I can never take back the pain I gave you.

"When I was talking about Pamela, it's what every boyfriend should say about his girlfriend. It's true, those were what made me fall for her, but everything about you is what pulls me towards you." I took in a deep breath, my head turning to the side, so I was looking at the ground. "But what I love most about you is your smile. Your smile is so damn beautiful, even Pamela's can't compare to yours.

"I may have a girlfriend, but I can't help but feel this way about you. I'm so sorry for putting you through all this pain, because of how stupid and oblivious I was to your feelings. I don't deserve this, but are you willing to give me a second chance, please? I'll make sure I get things right this time."

"Luke, I can't do that, because you have Pamela," Irvin choked out and I shook my head.

"Don't mind her right now. It's not about her, this is about you." I brought my face closer to his, our lips barely brushing. "What do you want?"

Irvin sniffles a bit, responding with, "Y-You..."

A grin appeared on my lips. "Then it's me you shall have."

Irvin and I kissed again, my hands leaving his wrists to cup his face while his arms went around my neck. The kiss quickly became heated as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. I started grinding on him, a moan emitting from him.

I was glad that the windows were very tinted, meaning if someone was to peer inside he or she wouldn't see much. Thank you, Michael, for getting a car with extremely tinted windows.

"Luke..." Irvin said into the kiss and I pulled away, attaching my lips to the left side of his neck and gave him kisses there. He tilted his head away, giving me more access.

I moved my hands up Irvin's shirt, straddling him and feeling his well formed abs under my fingers. I bit into his skin a little, a gasp leaving him. I pulled his shirt up enough to reveal his chest, but not all the way to the point where I could remove it.

My left hand roamed to his chest, feeling around while my right hand went to his jeans, unbuttoning it with only my fingers.

"Is this okay?" I asked, pushing my fingers into his boxer shorts a little.

Irvin nodded. "Go on," he said to me, so I did.

I wrapped my fingers around him and his breathing hitched, his nails digging into my skin. His hand grabbed at my wrist to restrain it a bit from moving too much, but he still permitted me to continue.

I kissed down his neck and to his chest, going to one of his nipples and licking around the area while my hand in his shorts pumped his hard on.

"F-Feels weird," Irvin moaned, his arms dropping from where they were around me and to his side.

"You should feel good," I said to him, continuing downward. I pulled my hand out of his pants. "Sit upright, press your back against the door, and pull your pants off."

I moved off of him, so he could do as I said. He pulled his shirt down, covering his front. I could see the dark mark on his neck, smirking since it was made by me.

Irvin sat up, pressing himself against the door. He started tugging at his jeans and once he got them around his thighs I helped him out until the jeans were around his ankles.

He kicked off his shoes and I pulled his pants off completely, throwing them onto the passenger seat of the car. I drew my face closer in between his legs, my cheek pressing against his inner thigh.

I placed my hands on his thighs to keep them spread apart, and then I turned my head to kiss his exposed skin.

His hands went into my blond hair, tightening and pulling at it while I littered his thigh with gentle kisses. I started moving inward until my lips made contact with the fabric of his shorts.

"L-Lukey," Irvin whimpered, the way he said my nickname making me feel a bit tight down below. But first I need to take care of his problem.

I nudged my nose against his covered bulge and then pressed my lips against it, Irvin gasping as I did so. My teeth went to the rim of his shorts, biting down on it and tugging it down until his erection came out. I glanced up at him and saw that he was looking down at me, his shoulders heaving with every pant he made.

"You gonna watch me or what?" I asked, grinning a bit. He covered his face with his hands, tilting his head back and shaking his head. I chuckled to myself, wrapping my hand around the base of his length and putting the rest of him into my mouth.

"Shit!" Irvin cursed, trying to buck his hips up. I did this bobbing motion where my lips would slide against his length from the top until they met my hand and I'd repeat it over and over again. His fingers pulled at my hair harder and I could taste the bitterness of his pre-cum.

My hand gave a gentle squeeze to his length and he let out this cry as more of his liquid entered my mouth. My tongue licked at his tip and I could hear him attempting to restrain his voice.

"Don't hold back," I told him, my voice vibrating around his hard on. I could've meant that he shouldn't hold back his voice or his cum, but either way he ejaculated into my mouth while screaming out my name.

I didn't know what to do with the fluid in my mouth, so I gulped it down, shivering at the bitter yet sweet taste. I licked up whatever was left on his now softened length, swallowing more.

Irvin was breathing heavily and I pulled away from his length that was starting to soften. He pulled his shorts back up and started to lean towards the front of the car to reach for his jeans, but I tugged him back.

"Luke?" he questioned, looking at me with confusion.

"Not yet," I told him, going to the opposite side of the car, so I could extend my legs out. I then motioned for him to sit on my lap and he nodded.

He scooted closer to me until our fronts were practically pressed together and he wrapped his legs around my body and his arms around my neck, pulling me closer to him. My arms went around his waist and I hooked my chin over his shoulder.

"You're good," I heard Irvin breathe out. "It's almost like you've done this before."

"I guess I'm just a natural," I joked.

"Probably, but how much do you want to bet than I can do better?" I pulled away slightly, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He giggled before he peeled my arms from him, getting off my lap and pushing me down and climbing on top of me.

Then he said in this extremely hot, sexy, seductive voice, "It's your turn, Lukey."

If Irvin and I did bet on who did better at getting the other off, then he'd definitely win.


	26. Chapter 26

_*Luke's POV*_

I was woken up by the sound of something rapping against the window and I opened up my eyes, seeing Michael continuously knocking on the glass.

"Let us in!" I heard Calum shout and I groaned to myself, not wanting to move.

There was a weight on top of me and I saw that it was Irvin, his head resting against my chest while his arms were lazily wrapped around me. The both of us had no pants on and our legs were tangled together.

We were slightly smushed in the back, but not too badly. We still had nearly enough room, despite the both of us being six feet tall.

"You do realize we can see you two in there, right?" Michael said to us. "Get some damn pants on and unlock the car."

"Or not. We can always go away to leave you two alone again."

I gently shook Irvin, but he only rubbed the side of his face against my chest, a low groan leaving him.

"Come on, get up," I told him, my hand on his shoulder and nudging him.

"Five more minutes," he said back,

"We don't have five minutes, Irvin."

Irvin mumbled something incoherent, like how he didn't want to get up and that he was comfortable where he was. I rolled my eyes, but then decided to search for the car keys. They had fallen onto the ground, so I reached out to them, grabbing the keys and pressing the unlock button.

Michael and Calum opened the doors to get i to their seats, but then I heard Michael make some disgusted sound as he stepped away from the car.

"It smells like sex in here," he grumbled.

"How do you know what sex smells like?" I asked.

"He takes a big whiff of it every time a dick is pulled out of his butt," Calum joked and then Michael threw my jeans at Calum's face. My friend shrieked as he threw the pants my way. I laughed when they landed right on top of Irvin before slipping onto the ground.

"For the record, Irvin and I didn't have sex," I said and Michael rolled his eyes. He tossed Irvin's jeans in the back as well and got into his seat. He started the car and rolled down the windows. "Does it really smell like sex in here?"

"No, it doesn't," Michael said. "I was trying to get you to admit that you two had sex, but it seems like you didn't."

"Is that cum on the seats?" Calum asked, eyeing the backseat and pointing at it. I glanced back and my eyes widened at that. I could've sworn Irvin and I cleaned up the mess before we drifted to sleep.

"No, it isn't," Michael answered. "That was when Irvin was eating ice cream one day and got some of it onto my seat." He sighed, shaking his head. Then he pulled out of the parking spot and drove onto the big streets. "Wake Irvin up. I don't want a cop to pull me over and ask me why two pantless guys are lying down in the backseat of my car."

I gently nudged Irvin, since he was still asleep on top of me. "Come on," I said, "wake up."

"Just slap him or something. He'll wake up for sure."

"I'm not going to slap him."

"I'll do it!" Calum exclaimed, raising his hand up and turning in his seat. His eyes were fixed on something and I followed where he was looking and then gasped.

"No!" I hovered my hands over where Calum was going to hit. "You are not slapping his butt!"

"Then you do it."

"Turn around! Stop looking!"

"Jeez. I thought sex was supposed to make you be in a happier mood." I groaned, shaking my head when Calum finally twisted back around, so he was facing forward.

I was relieved when Irvin started to shift around and slowly move himself off of me. I dropped my hands to the side and watched as he rubbed his eyes.

Suddenly Michael hit a speed bump, causing Irvin to yelp and throw himself back on top of me, a puff of air escaping from my mouth.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Michael nonchalantly said. "Now go put your jeans back on. No one wants to see your almost naked butt."

"S-Sorry," Irvin apologized, looking around for his pants. I pointed at them and he quickly grabbed them, getting off of me and sitting onto the seat farthest from me. I sat upright and took my own jeans, trying my best to put them on in the amount of space given.

"I don't want to work," Calum complained. "I want to sleep forever."

"It's called being dead," Michael deadpanned.

"No, shut up. I value life too much to die, but if I could get money just from sleeping, then that'd be cool."

I finally got my pants on and so did Irvin. He's pressed against the door on the opposite side, but I slid into the middle seat, our arms touching.

His entire body stiffened and he slowly turned his head to me.

"We had a pretty good time, huh?" I whispered, laughing a bit.

"Huh?" Irvin looked at me with confusion and I frowned.

"Don't pretend you don't know anything. Or must I remind you by demonstrating again?"

"Hands to yourself, Lucas!" Michael shouted. "I can hear the thirst in your voice!" Calum burst out laughing and I felt my cheeks turn red. I wasn't thirsty, okay. I was just teasing Irvin, that's all.

We all walked into the lobby of the apartment building that Irvin lives in and I could see the Cynthia chick staring at Irvin.

"Hi, Irvin!" she exclaimed and he stopped, looking and then grinning at her.

"Hey, Cee-" He was cut off when I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him towards the stairs where Michael and Calum were already going up. I glanced back at Cynthia and gave her a victorious smirk, in which she returned with a look of confusion.

Irvin glared at me. "Why'd you do that for?" he asked, sounding annoyed. "That was uncalled for."

"Why not?" I responded, shrugging.

"Don't pull that on me." Suddenly he gasped and pushed himself away from me, running ahead of the group.

He made it to his apartment before we did, fumbling to pull his keys out of his backpack to unlock his door. Once he was inside he looked back at us.

"I need to finish a few things," he said to us. "You can all go back to your lives."

"You're kicking us out?" Calum asked before groaning. "Why? We can wait for you to finish your stuff."

"It's going to last all the way until very late at night. You'll be bored out of your mind."

"You sure?" Michael questioned. I can stay, if you want."

"No, I'm good." I was about to say something, but then my phone started tp vibrate and I fished it out of my pocket and looked at the screen.

It was Pamela. She sent me a text.

I opened up the message and read it to myself.

_PK: turns out that im free now. wanna spend some time together?_

Well, if I can't hang out with Irvin, then I might as well just go to Pamela. Besides, I need to talk to her about some important stuff.

"I, uh, I'll be leaving now then," I told the guys when they all looked at me. "It was nice meeting you, Michael. See you later, Calum." My eyes met Irvin's and I smiled at him. "Bye, Irvin." After that I left.

When I walked into the lobby the Cynthia chick was looking at me, although she was trying not to look conspicuous by having her phone in front of her.

I decided to say hi to her, so I walked up to the desk.

"Hey," I said to her and she just blinked a me. "I'm Luke." I stuck my hand out at her and she stared at it before taking it in her hand.

"Cynthia," she said, shaking my hand and then our hands separated.

"So Irvin's a pretty hot guy, right?" Cynthia's face went red and it was painfully obvious that she had a massive crush on him.

"He's good looking." She started playing with her phone, spinning it around on the desk.

"Yeah, he's really handsome. Especially without pants on." Her eyes widened and her face at this point was now red. "Did you ever have the chance to see him without any pants?"

"A-A few times wh-when he strolls around the place."

I nodded. "Ah, I see. What about him without anything to cover below his waist?"

"Why are you bothering me with questions about Irvin?" she finally snapped, her face redder than ever from blushing. "Are you trying to imply something?"

"If it's the fact that I got to suck Irvin off before you did, then maybe." As quickly as Cynthia's face was red, it paled and I smirked, waving bye to her and exiting out of the building.

I'm surprised I even had the guts to say that to her. I wonder if she'll maybe finally stop chasing after his dick and leave it to me.

My phone started vibrating and I assumed it was Pamela. Without looking at the caller ID I picked up the phone and answered.

"Hey, Pamela," I greeted. "Where do you want to-"

" _Turn around, Luke_."

I think all the blood just drained from my face and I gulped, slowly turning around and seeing Pamela walking right out of the building I was just in.


	27. Chapter 27

_*Ashton's POV*_

I watched Luke leave and then averted my eyes towards Michael and Calum.

"Have fun, you two!" I exclaimed, closing the door, but Michael's foot prevented the door from closing.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm sure. I really need the rest of the day to myself, Mikey." Michael nodded and then he started heading away. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He turned around and said, "Can't. I'm going to be busy tomorrow. I can still see you the following day, though." I nodded and then Michael started to walk away.

Now I just had to get rid of Calum.

"So, are you going to come to 7-Eleven tonight?" Calum asked and I just shrugged.

"Just assume that I'm not going," I told him. Calum eyes me for a moment before he shrugged and turned around.

"Okay, then. I'll see you around." He waved at me and then he left. I closed my door and let out a sigh in relief.

I tossed my backpack onto the floor by the coffee table and slid over to it, pulling out the box that had my night stuff inside.

When everything I needed was packed I placed my backpack onto the couch, pulled out my black outfit, and started pulling off my pony shirt and jeans. Once I was stripped from my outer layer of clothes I slipped on my black outfit and then started putting on my shirt and pants again. Even though the sleeves of my black outfit were showing, I highly doubt that anyone would question it. Besides, it goes well with what I'm wearing.

I'm going to spend the rest of the day trying to find a place to get money. Maybe steal some other stuff along the way.

I went to clean myself up a bit and then returned back to where my backpack was. I slung that over my shoulders and started to head out.

When I got to the lobby Cynthia was resting her head against the counter and I slowly approached her. I poked the top of her head and she looked up at me. She didn't get nervous or jumpy right away. In fact, for once she looked so composed. Around me, the guy she's been crushing on for I don't know how long.

"Did something happen, Cee?" I asked her.

"I had a very interesting talk not too long ago," she said to me. "I didn't know you that you swung that way."

I raised my eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You and this guy got it on." I shook my head in confusion, but then it hit me.

She must've talked to Luke.

"Do you like him or something?" she asked. "Because there's no way two friends can be sexually active and have nothing going on between them."

"I... may have some kind of liking to him..."

Cynthia sighed. "If you like him, then why flirt with me? I may have a crush on you, but to mess with my feelings isn't okay."

I tugged my lower lip in between my teeth and stared down at the desk, unsure of what to say. "Whatever. But just so you know, I prefer you gay anyway."

I glanced up at her. "What?"

She shrugged. "I think gay guys are better. I mean, I always found myself attracted to gay guys, even though I know I'll never have a chance with them. At first I start to like a guy, but in the end I find out they're gay and then I'm more than okay with that, but then I look for another guy. To be honest, I thought you were different, because I was immediately attracted to you and you didn't act gay at all. Turns out you're gay as well, which makes you a hundred times better."

I laughed a bit. "So you're not upset?"

"Not so much, I guess. It'll take me some time to move on, but it's fine. I'm used to it. I guess it means I'll forever be alone."

That last part made me sad and I wanted to pull her into a hug and comfort her. Now I feel bad for playing with her heart.

"Can we still be friends?" I questioned and then Cynthia smiled at me.

"Yeah, we can," she answered, "but you'll be my gay best friend."

"That I can live with." We laughed a bit and then she leaned against the counter.

"So what do you like about Luke? His personality? Looks? Size?"

I shook my head at her, a grin on my face. "You're really not innocent at all."

"No, I'm not. I'll admit that."

"Like that one time when you asked Michael for mine." She rolled her eyes and pushed me away lightly and I just laughed.

"I blame the friends I used to have. Anyway, about this Luke guy... tell me all you know about him."

I sighed and rested my hand against my hand. "He's just... perfect, okay? I was out one night last week and decided to go to 7-Eleven and then I saw him. He's so damn hot and I just found myself being pulled towards him. I went to 7-Eleven every night just to see him. He's-"

I stopped talking when I heard something loud coming from outside, like two people arguing. Cynthia heard it, too, because I saw from my peripheral vision her head turn to look at the entrance.

"Go check it out," she said. "I can't leave the front desk, but I'm a nosy person, so I want to know what's going on."

I nodded and started heading to the door, opening it slightly and poking my head out. Then I saw Luke and he was facing away from me, but he wasn't alone. His girlfriend was there, too, and she had an angry look on her face.

"I don't understand why you're so obsessed with your customer," Pamela groaned, rubbing the side of her head with her index fingers.

"I'm not obsessed," Luke retorted, "and he isn't just my customer, Pam! He's my friend!"

"Do you like him or something? In case you've forgotten, you're dating me. It seems like he's way more important to you than I am."

"I don't like him! He's just my friend!"

Hearing that come from Luke really sent a pang of hurt in my chest. He only sees me as a friend? I thought he liked me? We did the thing in the back of Michael's car.

Suddenly Luke leaned towards Pamela and started whispering something in her ear. She huffed, but then nodded and then he reached for her hand, leading her away from the parking lot.

I closed the door, staring at it blankly before taking some steps back.

"What happened?" Cynthia asked, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I just kept my eyes glued in front of me. "Irvin?"

Luke... doesn't like me?

But... he said that... And we did the... He swallowed my...

Did he lie to me? Was this all just an act of his?

No, it couldn't be. Luke isn't like that at all. He wouldn't swallow, if he was messing with me. He likes me. Not Pamela. He has to like me. After what we did, how can he even have the nerve to say that we had nothing?

"Irvin?" Cynthia repeated. "Are you oka-"

I bolted out of the lobby, went up the stairs, and straight to my apartment.

I ran into my room and threw my backpack off, throwing it against the wall. I jumped onto my bed and wrapped myself up in the blanket, feeling my heart hurting a lot.

Luke didn't mean what he said to Pamela. He lied to her, to hide what we had.

But what we had may not even exist. Was I the only one who hoped we could be together?

I can't believe I'm getting upset over this. I'm just being overdramatic, that's all. This whole thing will blow over and then I'll return to being who I was before.

However, hot tears stung my eyes and I buried my face into the pillow.

A part of me wanted to believe Luke was lying to his girlfriend, but another part told me that I was the one he was lying to.

What was even real anymore: his relationship with me or with his... girlfriend...?

Right. She's still his girlfriend. I'm not his boyfriend, because it wasn't me he liked; it was her.

I just confused him. He's known Pamela for a long time and he's only known me for a week. There's no way he could move on from his girlfriend to me within such a short amount of time.

After witnessing that small piece of argument that Luke had with Pamela, it made me not want to leave my apartment anymore. Forget stealing money tonight to pay for my rent tomorrow. My heart hurts too much to steal. Leonard can kick me out of here, for all I care.

I was starting to make quiet sobbing sounds into my pillow as I was thinking about all of this. I really liked Luke, but the feelings weren't returned.

Luke was never mine to begin with and that broke my heart even more.

He'll never be mine.


	28. Chapter 28

_*Ashton's POV*_

I've no idea how long I've been curled up in my blanket on the bed. All I know is that it's already gotten dark outside.

There was a knocking at my door, but I ignored it. I didn't want to move at all. I was too sad to do anything.

However, the knocking continued and it was really irritating me, so I got rolled off the mattress until I was lying on my back against the cold ground.

"Don't make me get up, please," I silently begged, even though whoever was at my door couldn't hear me. More knocking followed and I had to drag myself towards a wall to pull me up.

I reluctantly went my way over to the front door. I opened it slightly and peeked inside, seeing Cynthia standing there. She was holding a carton of what appeared to be chocolate chip ice cream.

"Hey, Irvin," she greeted. "I had my dad take over the front desk."

"I'm not a girl," I told her, still eyeing the ice cream. "I don't need a girls' day."

"But you need a friend, don't you?" I looked up at her face before I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth. I faced downward and sighed, nodding. "Okay, let me in."

-

"And then he tells his slut of a girlfriend that he doesn't like me and I'm just a friend!" I finished, scooping another spoonful of ice cream and popping that into my mouth. "I mean, what the hell is up with that?! Does he like me or not?!"

She and I were currently sitting on my mattress and she rested her head against her propped up arm.

"Wow," Cynthia said. "You rant way more than I do to my friends."

"It's just..." I sighed. "... I really like him, Cee, okay?"

"Maybe he was just saying that to his girlfriend, because that's what she wants to hear."

"But what if he actually meant what he said to her?"

"What if he didn't?" I looked up at her with a confused look. "Think about it. You don't know what he's thinking. He could be lying to either of you, but I'm going with he's lying to his girlfriend. There's no way he'd suck you off and say that it was nothing."

I shifted uncomfortably, crossing my legs and bringing my knees up to my chest. "Um, d-don't bring that up."

"Why not? You got sucked by a hot guy, not to mention your crush." She raised her eyebrows at me and I moved away from her.

"You're weirder than I thought," I said.

Cynthia just laughed. "Only to those I consider my best friends. Anyway, you should't mope around all day just because your crush is being a jackass."

"Watch me." I set the ice cream carton down, grabbed my blanket, and threw it over myself, curling up into a ball. The next thing I knew it was being pulled off of me and I shot up. "Hey! My blanket!"

"Forget your blanket! We're going out!"

"Go away." I lay back down and pulled my knees close to my chest. There was a moment of silence before Cynthia shouted something and then poked my butt and I screeched, pushing myself up against a wall and staring at her with wide eyes. "What the hell was that?!"

"Kancho!" She placed her hands together to make them look like a gun.

"Well, don't do that that again!"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that only your crush could do that, but not with his fingers, if you know what I mean." I groaned and I slapped my hand over my face.

"Cindy, I'm so done with you right now," I sighed. "I liked you better when you were all innocent."

"I'm trying to bring up your mood." I peeked at her from between my fingers and saw that she was sitting with her legs crossed and looking down at her lap. "You're so down and I just want you to go back to your old self."

I blew some air from my nose and I couldn't help but smile a little. "Well, you did make me feel a little better. I at least don't want to be stuck in this apartment for the rest of this day." Cynthia looked up and beamed at me. I stood up as she placed the lid back onto the ice cream carton.

"Good. It's unhealthy to stay indoors all day. I should know. I've been stuck in this freaking building since the beginning of the summer."

"Don't you have any friends?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I'm just not allowed to leave, because my dad makes me stay."

"Ah, ol' Fitzy keeping is daughter away from her social life."

"Well, I have you now, so it doesn't matter. Anyway, I'm going to put this ice cream in your freezer." Then she stood up, taking the ice cream carton with her as she left the room.

"While you're at it, leave. I need to go do something later." I heard Cynthia groan from outside and I laughed.

"What's more important than hanging out with me?" she questioned.

"Getting money to pay for tomorrow's rent." Thanks to Cynthia, I have the mental strength to steal again.

She didn't reply, so I thought she had left. I got onto my feet and headed out of my room. Cynthia was standing by the door.

"I heard you," she said. "I need to do stuff as well. So bye! I assume you'll be back late after midnight?"

"I guess so." Cynthia smiled at me and then waved before she finally left. Once the front door shut I ran back to my room and went over to my backpack that was lying by the wall.

I opened up the small pocket and pulled out the lighter and box of cigarettes, pushing the lighter into my pocket and taking a cigarette from the pack. I put the box back into my backpack, zipped the bag shut, and then left my apartment.

Placing the cigarette between my teeth, I hopped down to the lobby and saw Leonard at the front desk.

His eyes looked up and then he scowled at me.

"Later, Fitzy!" I exclaimed. He shook his head and then I walked out the building doors.

Now I just needed a place to target.

I glanced down at Leonard's watch and saw that it was already seven. I wasted so much time being sad over Luke that I lost precious time to find a place. It shouldn't be that hard, but I never know when there might be a delay.

I pulled out the lighter from my pocket and lit my cigarette up, stuffing the device back into my pocket. I removed the cigarette from my lips and puffed out a cloud of smoke. Walking around while smoking sure is relaxing to me.

After walking around the local area for half an hour I reached a neighborhood and noticed how fancy these houses were. They all looked as if they had some sort of security to protect the homes from any thieves. There are hardly any thieves around here. For the past two years I've been living in this city, I've never heard any news of a robbery that wasn't committed by me.

Out of all the homes that I came across I found one that had an open window on the second floor. Even though I should focus on finding a place to get money, it was hard to not go through the window and into the house. All the lights inside were out, so it just made stealing from there even easier.

I glanced around to make sure no one was nearby and then I tossed my nearly finished cigarette to the ground, stepping on it to put out the light. Then I swiftly made my way over to the side of the house and into the shadows.

There was conveniently a ladder by the house and I wondered how stupid the people who lived in this house were, to leave a freaking window open with a ladder chilling by the side of the house. I rolled my eyes as I set my backpack down onto the ground. I stripped off my outer clothes until I was only wearing my black outfit. I shoved my clothes into the backpack and pulled out my mask and gloves. I slipped those on and then I patted to the top of my backpack before I made my way over to the ladder.

I climbed up onto the roof and went kept low, so neighbors wouldn't spot me. I crawled over to the edge and peered down at the open the window. I had to be very careful as I make my way in. One wrong move and I could fall off and hit the ground below.

I listened for any movement inside, to make sure the coast was clear. When I heard absolute silence I sat on the edge and moved myself closer until I knew I could get inside. With one quick movement, I successfully made it into the room.

Glancing around, I noticed that I appeared to be in some teenager boy's room. Well, it explains why the window's open. Irresponsible and careless teenagers.

I slowly moved around the room to find anything that I might want to take. I heard a loud snore and I froze. No one was in the room, so it must've been from another room nearby.

Again, I was back to creeping around the room. I made it over to a dresser and started opening some drawers. Sometimes people keep their valuables in there, so I should check thoroughly for anything.

I found a lot of cash in the drawers and then I shoved those into my pockets. I counted about six hundred and seventy-four dollars. Why would this teenager have so much money chilling in his drawers?

I closed the drawers silently and then stood back up onto my feet. My eyes landed on a picture frame and I squinted at the photo. For better lighting, I picked the picture frame up and walked over to the window. I widened my eyes when I saw whom it was in the picture.

I-It was-

Then the door flew open and I twisted myself around to look at the door, a feeling of terror filling inside of me when I saw the person.

Luke.


	29. Chapter 29

_*Luke's POV*_

I initially planned on breaking up with Pamela, but in the end I only dug a deeper grave for myself by denying any feelings I had for Irvin.

I could've ended things with her, but no. The coward side of me had to emerge and now the two of us are sitting on my couch, watching random movies on Netflix. I let her pick what to watch and she picked all the lame movies. I won't say what they are, because they're not worthy enough for me to even say the names.

I pulled up Netflix from my laptop and searched for the firs movie she wanted to watch. Since I had a cable that connected my laptop to the TV in the den, we were able to watch movies from a larger screen rather than my laptop.

She cuddled up to me on the couch as the first movie started to play, but I wasn't paying attention to the movie much.

After the fifth movie I noticed that Pamela had fallen asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. I wanted to go shower, but I didn't want to disrupt her sleep. So I waited for her to either move while being asleep or wake up.

A small snore left her and I chuckled to myself. She was always the kind to snore, but at least she doesn't snore super loud like Jack.

Speaking of him, I could hear his snoring from across the house. His room's next to mine, which really sucks. Especially when I need energy for whatever I have to do the following day. His constant loud snores keep me up all night and I'm always tired the next morning.

Pamela finally moved away from me and I slowly got off the couch, turning off the TV and laptop. I should probably get her a blanket. I think there's an extra one in my room somewhere. I'll go get that for her.

I left the den and made my way over to my room. Jack's snores were getting louder as I got closer to my destination and I really wanted to slam a pillow onto his face to shut him up.

As I approached my room door I felt the cold air hit my feet from the small gap between the door and the ground. I must've left the window open. It was stuffy earlier, so I needed to get some fresh air into the room.

I opened the door and was about to turn on the lights when I saw a dark silhouette before me. My eyes narrowed and I noticed that he was holding some kind of picture frame in his hands. Then I gasped.

There was a stranger in my house and he was standing in my room.

The next thing I knew he threw the picture frame he held in his hands onto my bed and tried desperately to get out from the window, but I ran towards him and pulled him back in the room.

"Jack!" I shouted as I threw the stranger against the floor. He hit the ground with an 'oomf' sound and his voice sounded recognizable, but I couldn't identify whose voice it was. I got on top of him, pinning his arms down and he kicked at me. "Jack, damn it! Get your ass he-"

Suddenly he kneed me right in the stomach, a groan coming out of me. He managed to send more kicks my way until I was off of him. He scrambled onto his feet, but I grabbed his ankle to keep him back in place.

"What's going on?" Jack asked when he finally got to my room. I looked at him and saw that he was looking at the intruder. Jack charged right at the guy, but he somehow got out of my hold and dodged Jack as he leapt out the window. Jack hurried to where the intruder jumped out and groaned. "How did he not break his leg?! He just freaking did some somersault and got up. Oh, come on! Now he's stealing from the mailbox!"

I got back onto my feet and rushed out of my room, going straight for the front door with Jack right behind me.

"Luke, what happ-" I ignored Pamela as I sprinted out the door and ran out to the streets. I glanced both ways to see if I could find the guy, but he was nowhere in sight.

Remembering what Jack said something about a mailbox I went over to it and opened it up, but it didn't seem like he stole anything. In fact, it looked like he put something in it.

I reached inside and found myself staring at... money?

... Six hundred and seventy-four dollars, I counted. That's how much was in my drawers.

"Luke!" I kept my eyes on the cash as I heard Pamela rushing over to me. She stood by my side, trying to catch her breath. "What happened?"

"Someone got into his room," Jack answered and I didn't even look at my girlfriend.

From the corner of my eye I saw her point at the cash in my hands. "Why are you holding so much money?"

"I... That's what I want to know," I said, but more to myself than to her.

If the guy was 'stealing from the mailbox,' then why was all this cash here?

-

Jack called the police to investigate the area to see if they could figure out who the guy was. Jack, Pamela, and I were asked a bunch of questions, like what we were doing before discovering the intruder and if we knew anyone who'd target us.

After the police finished asking questions they started searching around the place to find any clues. I pulled Pamela close to me and whispered that everything was going to be okay.

Soon a black van pulled up in front of my house and then stepped out a bunch of guys in uniform that read FBI on the back.

"Uh, why's the FBI here?" I asked. "A guy just broke in and tried to steal, that's all. It's not like there was a murder committed here."

Pamela dragged me away from the scene and some of the FBI people went up to talk to Jack. She stepped in front of me and cleared her throat.

"I shouldn't be telling you this," she began, "but that's exactly why they're here. For the past two years the FBI have been trying to chase down the guy who's been stealing from around town. They believe it's the same guy and since someone just tried to steal from you it could give them one step closer to catching the guy."

"How do you know this?"

Pamela cleared her throat and pointed behind me. I glanced back and saw this large guy going towards me as Jack headed back into the house.

"Luke Hemmings?" asked the guy and I nodded. "I'm Chief Sterling. I was informed that someone just robbed your house?"

"Y-Yeah, but I don't know what he took," I said.

"We'll figure it out, but we need permission to search your ro-"

"Chief Sterling! We found something!" Our attention turned to this one FBI person who held a black backpack up at us. I narrowed my eyes at it. I guess the intruder left it behind. Great, now we'll be able to figure out who it is.

"Open it up and empty out the contents," ordered the chief. Instead of pouring the stuff out the guy started pulling the things out one by one. First it was a pair of jeans and I raised my eyebrow. Then followed a grey... pony... shirt.

That's... Irvin's backpack.

"Oh, that's where my backpack went!" I shouted, taking the backpack away from the FBI agent and hugging it close to my chest. "I was wondering where that went! And my clothes! Hand them back!" I snatched Irvin's clothes back and stuffed them back into the black backpack.

Pamela, the chief, and the FBI agent stared at me with confused looks while I gave them all an innocent smile, hoping it was convincing enough.

Chief Sterling sighed, shaking his head. "Go look for anything else," he said. "We're going to catch that damn thief once and for all." The FBI guy nodded and scurried off. Then the chief turned to Pamela and pointed at her. "You, go home."

"What? Why?" she asked. "I was here when the guy got in!"

"It's not safe. Go wait in the van and I'll take you back to your mom." Pamela frowned as the chief walked off. I opened my mouth to speak, but she held her hand up at me.

"Yes. My uncle," she spat. She sighed and then went over to me, pulling me into a hug. "I'll see you another time, okay?"

"Y-Yeah," was all I said. Pamela kissed my cheek before she went off towards the black vehicle and got into the seat. I stared down at the black backpack that I held in my arms, my body trembling a bit from either being cold or from being surprised. Then things started to click together.

I now know why the money was in the mailbox. It was what the thief stole from my room, but he couldn't take it, because he knew who he was stealing from.

That thief likes me. He even admitted it this morning.

That thief is Irvin.


	30. Chapter 30

_*Luke's POV*_

I sat on my bed with my legs crossed, Irvin's backpack resting on my lap. I was playing with the strap of the backpack, wondering why Irvin would even steal in the first place.

I should turn him into the police. I know who he is and I know where he lives. I can easily lead the FBI to his apartment. It's the right thing to do.

But I really don't want to do that. I don't want the FBI to take him away. If I didn't know who he was, then I would've thought otherwise, but... damn it, why did he have to come into my life?

Most of all, I'm really hoping this is some kind if misunderstanding, like there has to be another reason why his backpack is at the side of my house. Maybe he was stalking me and just happened to leave his backpack there. Or the thief took his backpack and tried to frame him.

But to me the first option doesn't seem like something that'd happen and the thief has to be Irvin. If not, then how would one explain all of my money that was placed in the mailbox by the thief?

I'll just have to hope that he wasn't the thief in the first place. I don't like the idea of someone I like being a criminal.

I pushed the thieving thoughts to the back of my mind as curiosity took over me about what else was in his backpack other than his clothes, so I decided to dig through it.

I unzipped the backpack and pulled out his jeans and shirt, but I ended up stopping there as I held his clothes in my hands. Then something flashed in my mind and I dropped the clothes into the backpack, a bit startled by what I just thought of.

Why the hell did I think of doing something dirty to Irvin against a wall?

I shook my head, like I was going to get rid of the thought, but it remained.

The way he looked so helpless under my touch, writhing as my fingers explored every inch of his body. His mouth agape and a small trail of his saliva nearly leaving from his swollen lips that I've kissed and tugged at with my teeth so many times.

The image that I've created of him was going to make it even more difficult for me to handle the rest of tonight.

A knock at my door cut my thoughts off and made me jump in surprise. I looked over at the door and saw Ben standing there, leaning against the doorway.

"How're you doin' now?" he asked, walking over to me. He eyed the backpack. "Whose is that?"

"M-Mine," I muttered.

Ben just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Let me see it." He then forcefully pulled the bag from me and turned away.

"Ben! Stop! Give it!" I cried out, jumping off the bed and trying to get the backpack as he started looking through it.

"Some random pony shirt, pair of jeans that are too small for you," he said as he dug through the bag. "You got some pretty shitty stuff in here."

"I said give it back!"

His wide grin that was on his face fell when he pulled out something else.

"A retractable pole?" he said in a questioning way before digging through the backpack again. "Since when were you a stripper? Actually, don't answer that. You're eighteen now. Be whatever the hell you want. Look, a pair of keys, too." Then he pulled out a wallet and then dropped everything but the wallet into the backpack before throwing it at me as he ran out.

"Ben!" I shouted, placing the backpack on top of my bed before I ran out and headed towards his room next door. I found him seated on his chair by the desk as he opened it up.

"You're broke," Ben tsked. Then he pulled out a card and raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell's Irvin No... Noth... sa? What a sad last name."

"It's my friend's ID," I said. "I just happened to have it."

He stared down at the card. "Dude, does he, like, go to bars or strip clubs or something?"

"No, no he does not!" Well, I hope not.

"Because this is fake."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"This ID is fake. You can tell just by looking at it. Come here."

I hesitantly walked over to my brother as he switched on the lamp by his desk.

"Check this out," he said, pointing at an area on the card. "See that? This part here's supposed to shine when you hold it at just the right angle. Your buddy's ID doesn't have that."

I gaped, because Ben was right.

The ID was fake.

"I'm pretty sure your friend likes to get into clubs," Ben said, laughing. He set the wallet down, stood up from his spot, and started walking out. "Turn off the lights on your way out, yeah? I'm going to watch TV."

I didn't respond as I just stared down with wide eyes at the ID in my hands.

I couldn't believe it. This is fake. And Irvin used this to buy cigarettes the other day.

But if this is a fake, then what was he faking? Just his age or all of this information?

What if everything I knew about him was all a lie?

I didn't want to think about it. It was bad enough that Irvin used a fake ID on me. I thought I could trust him, but this damn fake ID is making me doubt my trust in him.

He lied to me about the card, so I snapped it in half.

-

"I can't believe this," I grumbled under my breath as I carried a box filled with chips out of the break room and towards the snack aisle. "I can't fucking believe this."

"Can't believe you fucked what?" asked Devin as he leaned over the counter, sucking on a lollipop he 'borrowed' from the store.

"I can't fucking believe him!" I shouted, slamming the box down on the ground and standing up. "My own friend lied to me! Fucking used a fake ID on me!"

"Who did?"

I glared at my co-worker. "Don't you have a tootsie roll lollipop to suck? Leave me alone. I'm pissed right now."

Devin merely shrugged as a customer walked into the store. I sighed and started opening up the chip box. I began to restack the shelves, grumbling to myself.

"Stupid me," I growled. "Stupid Ben. Stupid fake ID. Stupid-" I cut myself off and gasped. I stood up and searched around for the clock.

It was already past midnight.

"Hey, Dev, finish these shelves up, would you?" I didn't wait for his response as I bolted towards the break room and towards the couch where Irvin's backpack was.

Yeah, I brought it in hopes that he'd at least show up. Then when he does arrive here I can confront him about this whole thieving thing and hope that he'd say that it was all just a misunderstanding, that he was innocent all of this time.

However, he was also not as innocent as I would have thought. The fake ID that I broke is proof.

I dragged Irvin's backpack towards the counter and placed it beside me. I told Devin to take my place in restocking the shelves. He glared at me, but I honestly didn't care.

My entire attention was on the door, waiting for Irvin to walk through. He usually comes around this time, and I was really hoping he'd show up.

Suddenly my phone vibrated and I pulled it out, seeing it was a text from Calum. I opened up the message and read it.

**CH: hey luke. irvin's hot**

I raised an eyebrow at the text. Well, it didn't have to take a genius to figure that out.

Another text followed.

**CH: fuckballs. typo and sent it too early. anyways, irvin's not showing up tonight. he said that to me earlier. i forgot to tell you. k have fun at work, stupid**

Well that's just fanfuckingtastic.

My last resort: his place.

-

"Did Irvin ever come back?" I asked this middle aged man at the front desk of Irvin's apartment complex.

He sighed. "That boy," he muttered to himself. "He usually comes back really late. It varies every night. But to answer your question, he hasn't returned yet. Sometimes he stays out until day comes, but only God knows where."

"Oh." I frowned. I didn't have the rest of the evening to myself. I wanted to go sleep. "Thanks, anyway." I began towards the door to walk out, but then I remembered that I had keys. Irvin's keys, most likely to his apartment.

I could wait there for him. That's totally not creepy and weird at all.

I glanced back at the man. "Hey, can I use the restroom?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, pointing towards the stairs. "Go up onto the first floor, first door to the left."

"Thanks." I walked up the stairs, but went straight to the third floor instead. Once I was in front of Irvin's apartment I pulled his backpack in front of me and searched through it for the keys. Once I fished them out I unlocked the door and walked in. I closed the door, went straight to the couch, and then lay myself down on top of it, plopping the backpack on the ground.

If there's one way I'm going to wait for him, it's by waiting in his apartment. He's bound to return at one point tomorrow anyway.

I positioned my arms behind my head, closing my eyes and just thinking of what I'll say to Irvin when I see him.

I'm going to figure him out, get the truth out of him, and I'm not going to stop until I get it.


	31. Chapter 31

_*Ashton's POV*_

"I don't know which is weirder," Michael said as he walked into the living room and handed me a set of his clothes. "You needing to crash at my place when you have your own apartment or you showing up at my door in nothing but your boxers."

What happened not too long ago was, I ran away from the scene after placing all of Luke's cash into the mailbox, but I was panicking so much I left my backpack behind. When I turned around to get it Luke, his girlfriend, and some other guy were still outside. Then the entire front yard started to be filled with FBI agents and policemen and I was still hiding away in the shadows, watching the whole thing.

I saw Luke along with his girlfriend talking to that one chief from the FBI and one of the agents called out to the man and told them that they had found something, and that something was my backpack.

I had no choice but to leave the area without being noticed by a soul.

I can't believe I let my guard down so much. It's like ever since I got myself at least acquainted with Luke, I've lost all of my innate knowledge of leaving nothing behind. I've been careless way too much and it all happened after crossing paths with Luke, the guy I like who works at 7-Eleven.

Another thing that stinks about not having my backpack is that now I've no way of getting any money to pay for my rent tomorrow. There's no chance that Leonard is going to extend the deadline for me. He hates me. He's made that pretty clear for the past two years.

Since I didn't have my backpack and I couldn't just waltz into the apartment building in my night suit asking for keys to my apartment without being questioned, I had to run to Michael's place without being seen by anyone. I stripped out of my black outfit in front of his house, tossing it along with my mask and gloves so it was hidden in a bush, and then I went up to his door nearly naked.

However, I didn't expect his mom to half-greet me before passing out.

"I-I misplaced my backpack," I said as I pulled on the pair of jeans first. "It has all of my stuff and I can't get in my apartment without my keys."

"It doesn't explain why you came here the way you did," he pointed out.

"Long story. I don't think you have time to hear it."

He thought for a moment before sighing. "You're right. I need to sleep. Couldn't you have just asked your landowner for a spare key?" He raised his eyebrow at me. "I'm sure he has one."

"Well, yeah, but last time I walked into the building without my clothes he threatened to throw my stuff out."

"You're clothed now."

"Almost." I slipped my arms into the shirt and finished pulling that on before I readjusted it a little. "Okay, I am now."

"Great. Now go home." Michael started as he pushed me towards the front door.

"W-Wait!"

Michael crossed his arms, sighing. "What?"

"I-I can't go home yet, Mikey. Don't make me go yet."

"Ashton, I need to sleep. I've got work early in the morning and I have to drive. Plus, my mom wouldn't be very happy when she wakes up and sees that you're still here."

I pouted, hoping that Michael would give in, but he just gave me a pointed look. I sighed, nodding my head.

"I'd give you a ride home, but like I said, I need sleep," Michael said. "Just be careful, okay? Don't get jumped by anyone."

"I'm pretty sure I won't." I laughed as I waved goodbye to my friend and walked out the door. Once he shut the door, I went over to the bush where my black outfit, mask, and gloves were. I used the outfit as some sort of bag to hold the mask and gloves. I held my stuff in my arms and started my journey back home.

I made sure to keep my guard up just in case anything out of the ordinary were to happen. Every time I neared someone, I would keep as far away from them as possible. When I heard a siren go off, I jumped and whipped my head around just to see an ambulance driving by.

I saw a police car across the street from me and I had to act natural. I casually walked by them, not giving them a single glance, because I feared they would somehow figure out I was hiding something.

Once I was past the car, I huffed out a sigh before I continued my way back home.

Michael's house isn't too far away from where I live. It's about a twenty minute walk, and that's how long it took for me to get back to the apartment complex.

Before I could open the door, I just remembered that I had no money whatsoever to pay for the rent tomorrow. I sighed. I'm going to get kicked out for sure and then I'll have to find some other place to live. There's nowhere else that has a rent as low as the place I'm living in, but there's no way I can get the cash now before the sun rises in a few hours.

I entered the building and walked over to the front desk, seeing that Leonard was there and already starting to fall asleep. I don't understand why this guy doesn't just hire someone to work the night shift. This entire place only has two workers: Leonard and Cynthia. Cynthia's been cooped up in here and her dad's practically living his life as an apartment manager.

I poked at Leonard's arm, causing the older man to shift a bit where he was and lift his head.

"You all right, Fitzy?" I asked.

Instead of answering me, Leonard searched around for a clock.

"Four in the morning," he said. "I thought you'd stay out all night."

"Yeah, well I didn't. Anyway, I lost the key to my apartment and I need you to open it for me."

"But I've no one to watch over the front desk."

"Then just give the key to me. You can have Cee pick it up later, right?" I noticed that he was eyeing me suspiciously, but I waved my hands in front of my face. "I won't do anything. I swear. I just want to go sleep now."

Leonard sighed, going near the back and looking through some sort of drawer. He pulled out one single key and and plopped it in front of me.

"Just this once," he said. "Don't break my trust, Irvin."

I nodded, thanking him and scurrying up the stairs. Once I reached the third floor, I prepared myself to unlock the door. However, when I twisted the key, the thing wouldn't turn. It was like it was stuck in place.

I pulled the key out and jiggled the knob, only to discover that it was unlocked.

Did I forget to lock it? I could've sworn I locked it earlier.

Unless someone else was waiting in my apartment. It could be the FBI. They have been trying to get me for two years and now that they have my backpack, of course they'd find some way to track me down using my stuff.

I hesitantly entered my apartment and looked around, seeing that it was completely vacant. The only person in this room was me.

Or so I thought before I heard the door behind me slam shut.

I turned myself around and my eyes went large when I saw who else was in the room with me.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked, panicking about how Luke was glaring and approaching me. I started to back away from him.

"I'll answer that with a few questions," he said. "Why were you at my house?"

"I-"

"And why did you pull out six hundred and seventy-four dollars from my room? But most importantly..."

The back of my knees hit the couch and I ended up falling on top of it, still backing away from Luke. However, that didn't stop him as he got onto the couch as well and hovered over me. Even though I couldn't see what expression I had, I knew that I was scared of what's to come next.

"Who the hell are you really?"

My heart was beating a hundred miles per minute and I was feeling myself starting to sweat from nervousness.

"I was-" I tried to come up with some excuse, but my mind was drawing to a blank.

"You were what?" he repeated. "Don't try to lie to me. I know you're the thief."

Luke knows.

In a desperate attempt I tried to kick Luke off of me, but he tightly gripped my wrists and pulled them over my head. He pushed my legs apart so he was sitting in between them. I was pretty much trapped under him and I had no way of getting out of it.

At this point, his glare on me grew angrier than before and saying I was terrified wouldn't be saying enough.

"You got away from me once," Luke growled. "I'm not letting you escape me again."


	32. Chapter 32

_*Ashton's POV*_

"You got away from me once. I'm not letting you escape me again."

My entire face paled and I felt myself tense. One way or another, he's going to get me to tell him the truth, but I was determined to find some sort of way out.

Luke leaned down and his face was so close to my ear, I could feel his breath. I turned my head slightly away from him as he lowly whispered, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. "

"A-Are you going to turn me in?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

Luke thought for a moment. "I could do that," he said and fear made my heart stop before it started pounding harder.

I was about to protest, but I was cut off by his next words.

He smirked almost deviously. "But I would much rather turn you on."

"Luke, please don't-"

He cut me off when he leaned closer to me and placed his mouth onto my neck. I tried every way to push him off, but I ended up thrusting upwards, rubbing against him, and involuntary moaning. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to keep any more noises from escaping as he nibbled at my skin.

I whimpered as I was still attempting to move my hands from underneath Luke. I managed to get one out, but the force I used was so strong I punched the top of Luke's head.

"Ow!" he yelped, pulling back and grabbing where I had hit him. He also fell off the couch, his body colliding with the floor and also the table. The wooden table started to shake and the vase fell onto its side, rolling onto the floor and breaking into pieces.

I winced at the crashing sound and even Luke seemed alert of what just happened.

"Shit, did I do that?" he exclaimed, sounding frantic as he jumped onto his feet and looking down at the broken vase. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to break anything! I was- wait a minute. That was the real thing from the museum, wasn't it?"

-

Luke and I were now sitting as far away from each other as possible on the couch and his face was buried in his hands. I'd glance over at him every few seconds, but each time he'd still be in the same position as I last saw him.

I think he's mad at me, but he won't leave. I guess he's still trying to process everything, from the fact that I'm a thief to the fact that almost everything he knew about me was a lie.

The mess of broken vase parts were still left on the ground, untouched. I didn't want to make any movements, because I was afraid Luke would start talking. But I didn't want to stay in the same room as he, because what if he does end up saying something? I don't want to hear anything from him at all. If I wasn't so damn careless, he wouldn't be here and he wouldn't know of my secret that I've kept well hidden for two years.

I heard him sigh and I stiffened as he leaned against the couch, his face completely expressionless, no emotions whatsoever. I cowered into the armrest on my side, slowly bringing my knees up to my chest as I hid half of my face into them, like it was going to hide me from Luke.

"So," he finally said without looking at me and I could feel all blood drain from my face, nervous for what's to be said next. "You steal stuff." When he finally turned his head, I stiffened some more, though I thought I couldn't do any more of that. "Wouldn't have expected that from someone like you."

"Please don't turn me in!" I begged as I lunged myself at Luke who was taken aback by my action. "The FBI have been after me for two years and only God knows what my punishment's gonna be!"

"For stealing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I highly doubt it'll be anything more than a few years of prison."

"No, you don't understand! Oh, God, you don't even have to turn me in!" I leapt away from Luke and back to my side of the couch. "They have my backpack! They're gonna find me and they'll track me down and they'll take me away! I'm going to go to jail and I'm going to die! I can't die in jail, Luke! Look at me! I'm too hot to die!"

"Relax! They're not gonna find you."

"Yes, they will! Unless you plan on turning me in and getting some kind of reward out of it. Shit, I'm not gonna last a day in there! I'll die there the moment I'm thrown into a cell! O-Or what if those horny old geezers see a hot guy like me and ra-"

"Calm down!" Luke grabbed a hold of my shoulders and I didn't even realize that I was hyperventilating until my breathing started to slow down. "I'm not turning you in."

"Y-You're not?" I choked out.

"Well, I should, but... I don't want to." He tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth and I just happened to have my eyes flicker to his small action. "Also, they don't have your backpack. It's right here."

My eyes followed Luke as he leaned away from me to the opposite of the couch to pick something off of the ground. My jaw dropped at the sight of my backpack as he handed it over to me. I eagerly grabbed my backpack from Luke and hugged it towards my chest.

"Shit, I can't believe it!" I exclaimed. "Thank you, Luke!"

"You shouldn't be thanking me," he muttered. "I'm pretty much helping a criminal. I'm putting my own life on the line."

I didn't put much mind to what he said as I leaned towards him and planted my lips onto his cheek before I hopped off of the couch and ran off to my room.

Once I slammed the door shut, I ran off to my mattress, tossing my backpack on top of it. I sat down on top of my bed and started digging out for my jeans and pony shirt from my bag. I tugged off the shirt and jeans that Michael had lent me.

Since I was facing away from the door, I didn't realize Luke had entered the room until I felt his arms snake around my waist and his chin hooked onto my shoulder as he pulled me closer to him until my bare back was against his clothed chest.

"Luke?" I managed to say. "What are you doing?"

"Even though I should turn you in, because it's the right thing to do," he spoke, "I'm not letting anyone take you away."

"Um-"

"Not from me."

I slightly turned my head so Luke was in my peripheral vision and my cheeks reddened. His eyes met mine before he kissed my shoulder, his lips moving upward to my cheek and then at the corner of my mouth.

"As selfish as this sounds," he spoke against my skin, "I want you all to myself. That's why I'm not turning you in." Then one of his hands took hold of my chin, making me face him a bit more before he started kissing me on the lips.

I only focused on kissing Luke back as our mouths started moving in sync. I felt his thumb snap the elastic of my boxer shorts and I immediately broke the kiss, pulling away the farthest I could go since his hold on me was still quite tight.

"A-Aren't you still with Pamela?" I reminded him. "You shouldn't ki-"

"Can you not bring Pamela up, like, ever?" he growled, almost sounding pissed. "I don't want you to mention her when I'm with you."

"But-"

"Yes, she's still my girlfriend, but... I plan on breaking up with her." Luke moved from behind me so he sat in front of me and he motioned for me to sit on his lap, but I remained where I sat. "I'd much rather be with you than her."

"Luke, don't do this to me, please." I bit down on my lip that began to quiver.

"Do what? Tell you the truth? At least I can be honest with you."

I shook my head. "That's not... I overheard you talking to Pamela outside of the apartment. You said I was nothing but a friend to you."

Luke stared at me with wide eyes. "Shit, you heard that? Look, Irvin, I-"

"Don't call me that!" I started to push him away, but he held onto my shoulders to keep me in place.

"What, your name? Listen to me when I say this, because I'm being fucking honest." Luke licked his lips, sighing before saying, "I like you, okay? If I didn't, then I would have turned you in to the police the moment I found out the thief was you. To be quite frank, I'd turn Calum in if he was the one who was the thief." He reached to my backpack and unzipped the small pocket, pulling out a wad of green, valuable paper.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "But I thought that... didn't I... Luke, that's yours."

"I know," he said, "but I'm giving it to you. I think you need it way more than I do."

"Luke, I can't take anything from you. That's why I returned it when I found out whose house I was in."

"Trust me. This is one of the things that you can take from me." He placed the money back into my backpack before he attempted to get me to sit on his lap once again. This time, I did what he wanted and I placed my hands on his shoulders, my legs on either side of him and he pulled me closer to him until I couldn't go any farther.

"I promise I won't steal anything else from you," I said as he tugged my head down so his lips met mine.

"Don't make that promise," Luke said when we separated for a moment. "You already stole my heart. And you'll be taking something else as well, but that'll have to wait until after I break up with Pamela. Or whenever you and I want to do it, whichever comes first."

I blushed when he said that and we were back to kissing. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I held back a moan as I felt one of his hands slip into the back of my boxer shorts.

Suddenly something vibrated in his jeans and against my thigh and I wasn't successful in keeping quiet.

Luke laughed at my reaction and I pressed my face into his neck, hiding my embarrassment as he dug through his pocket for his phone.

He groaned, "Crap. It's,um, it's her."

"What does she want?" I asked, but almost regretting my question immediately.

"... She wants to meet up with me."

I stiffened upon hearing that, but then based on the movement Luke did, he set his phone down on the floor and pulled back so he could look at my face.

"But she can wait, can't she? Right now, you're more important."

I let a smile slip onto my face before he drew his face closer to mine so we were back to kissing. Then the next thing I knew, he was leaning forward until my back was against the mattress and he was on top of me.


	33. Chapter 33

_*Luke's POV*_

I woke up to the sound of my annoying phone constantly vibrating against the floor, telling me to check whatever messages I received. I didn't even realize I even fell asleep in the first place. I don't remember much of what happened before drifting to unconsciousness other than Irvin and I were kissing one another. But he was still in his boxer shorts and I was only shirtless, so I assume we didn't go any further than kissing and touching.

I was lying on my back and Irvin was on his side next me, his arms slipped around me and one leg thrown lazily over me. He was breathing softly, indicating that he was still asleep.

Memories of what happened a few hours ago came back into my mind and even though we didn't do much other than touch and kiss, my face still got red and I was getting slightly hard again just from thinking about it.

I lazily picked up my phone to look at the time and saw that it was around eight in the morning. I also saw that I had a couple of messages from Pamela. She had started texting me, for some strange reason, around four in the morning (which was when Irvin got back to his place) about how she couldn't sleep and that she had something to talk about with me. However, I ignored her and ended up just making out with Irvin.

She had sent me a few more texts not too long ago, saying how it was really important. I sighed and texted her to meet me at the local coffee shop. If I was going to end things with her, it's better to do it in person. Over technology is rather low to me.

After sending the text, I set my phone down and removed Irvin's arms from around me, getting off of his mattress. He groaned in his sleep, curling up slightly as his face twisted the slightest bit. I pulled the blanket over him and his expression was back to calm. I brushed some of his hair from his face before I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Just looking at him like this made me not want to wake him up. So instead I looked around for something I could leave a note with. The room was basically empty, no pen or paper in sight. I sighed and just leaned down so my lips were by his ear.

"I'm going out, okay?" I whispered while my fingers played with his hair. "If you come by work, then I'll see you tonight."

He just grumbled in response, but he probably didn't process anything I just told him. He is asleep after all.

My thumb gently stroked his cheek until Irvin looked more peaceful. Then I stood up, picked up my clothes, put them all on, and started heading out of his apartment.

When I got downstairs, the man that I was talking to at the front desk yesterday was in the same spot. He looked up and saw me, quirking an eyebrow and probably wondering what I was still doing here. However, he didn't say anything as he went back to his work.

Once I was out of the building, I made my way to the place I told Pamela to meet me up at. I got myself some coffee and grabbed a table for the two of us to sit at. I sipped at my drink, waiting for my soon-to-be-ex girlfriend to arrive.

We've been together for a few months and I was afraid of whatever reaction I was going to get from her if I were to end our relationship. But I've made my decision and I'm going to do it no matter what the results and consequences I might face may be

I saw Pamela walk into the shop and search around the place. Her eyes landed on me and she smiled, but something seemed a bit off about it.

She made her way over to me and sat at the seat across from me. She placed her clasped hands on top of the table and sighed.

"Coffee?" I asked, handing her my drink. She shook her head though, pushing the drink back to me.

"I'm not in the mood," she said and I nodded. "Luke, we need to talk."

"No kidding," I grumbled more at myself than at her.

"What?"

I smiled. I'll tell her after she says what she needs to tell me. "N-Nothing. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

Pamela took in a deep breath, looking down at her hands as the thumbs were playing with each other. She glanced up at my eyes before she said, "I think we should break up."

My eyes widened. I didn't even have to do the breaking up. She was the one to bring up the subject. However, I had to ask, "Why?"

"I think you know why."

I hesitantly shook my head, unsure if we really were on the same page.

"We've been going out for a while now, and things were great in the beginning and the middle. But lately things have been feeling different."

"Are you saying that you like some other guy?"

"No, but I'm sure you do."

All the blood drained from my face and I gulped.

Pamela sighed and said, "So what do you like about him?"

"Um, wh-who?" I asked. Why am I even bothering to be stupid? She already knows.

"Your customer. You like him, don't you? What was his name again? Irwin?"

"Irvin. And, um..." I looked down at my coffee, running my fingers through my hair. "I-I like a lot of things about him."

"Like?"

"W-Well, for one thing, I really like his face." An image of Irvin's smile came to mind and I couldn't help but grin myself. "A-And whenever he genuinely smiles, it brightens up everything and it's the most beautiful thing ever. His smile made me drawn to him even more. I-I mean, I was probably curious about him the moment I happened to run into him when Calum and I were at Walmart, but I didn't really think much of it back then. He's just... a customer that goes to 7-Eleven around the time I work that just happened to steal my heart."

I glanced up at Pamela. "I didn't mean to fall for him, Pam. A-And I didn't expect myself to either. I really like you, but I guess just not as much as I used to." I bit on my bottom lip. "A-Are you mad at me?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not mad. More like a little bit sad, you know? I don't expect anyone to know how to control their feelings towards someone, so... yeah." She gave me a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I really do love you, but I can't stay in a relationship with someone whose feelings aren't the same as mine."

"Pam, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I-It's fine, I swear." She stood up from her spot, wiping away a tear that slipped from her eyes. "That's all I wanted to tell you, Luke. I hope you and Irvin will be happy together." She walked out of the coffee shop, but I ran after her out of the place and grabbed her wrist before she could disappear.

"C-Could we just hug one last time?" I asked. Pamela stared down at the ground, sniffling quietly before nodding. She went back over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist while mine went around her smaller frame.

"This was something I was afraid of since we started dating," she spoke softly. "The day someone would take you away from me."

My heart tore in two from hearing those words. I was making her go through his heartbreak, because I held feelings for another person.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again.

"I don't like feeling the pain of a broke heart, Luke. I was afraid of dating anyone in high school, which was why I never accepted anyone's offer to become their girlfriend. But with you, I thought we would be together forever. I guess I was wrong."

We were silent for a while as I took in her words. I let her down and I was feeling really bad about it. I feel like such an asshole now.

"Can w-we still be friends?" I asked.

"Things won't be the same though," Pamela answered.

"You're one of the people in my life that I don't want to lose. Plus, you're the only person from high school that's ever kept in touch with me. I want to have at least one friend from the high school we came from."

Pamela pulled away from me, a smile on her face that looked more real than the one she gave me before. "You're so cute sometimes." She laughed. "I'll think about it."

"I hope you'll say yes then."

"So the break up is a mutual decision, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, mutual decision. Even though you may not consider me your friend, you're still one to me."

Again, she laughed and smiled, the smile that I loved so much.

We finally drew away from each other and she waved goodbye to me before finally leaving. I watched as she left and disappeared around a corner.

It's finally been done. Pamela and I are officially broken up.

I guess now it means that Irvin and I can be together.

"Luke," said a voice and I turned around, seeing Devin standing behind me. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Oh, hi," I greeted, sending a small wave in his direction.

"So, um, that girl you were with earlier. Was she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, was. We just broke up."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry about your break up."

"It's fine. It was mutual anyway."

Devin nodded. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

I shrugged. "I ended up falling out of love with her and started liking someone else."

"That's nice. At least you didn't get into a huge argument." A moment of silence hung around us before he spoke up again. "Hey, I was just heading out to grab a drink. Want to come along?"

"It's so early in the morning and you want to drink? Plus, I'm eighteen. I'm not allowed to drink for another three years."

"Then we can just eat. I'm just trying to get on your good side since we haven't been on the greatest terms lately. What do you say?"

I thought to myself, thinking whether I should go or not. I searched my pockets for my phone, but I didn't feel it. I must've left it at Irvin's place. Oh well. Maybe he can bring it to me tonight at work.

"Sure, okay," I said, nodding. "It's not like I had anything else planned today anyway."

-

"Shall I get you two started with a drink?" asked the waiter as Devin and I took a seat at a booth.

Devin had drove us to a restaurant on the other side of our small town, saying how it had the best food in the world. I hadn't been here before, but a first experience wasn't so bad. This part of town didn't have that many people, because it wasn't as urban as the other side. It looked more like an area where trouble always happened.

"Get me some water," Devin said and the waiter nodded. Then he looked over at me.

"I'll take coke," I said. The guy left to get us our drinks and I stared down at the open menu before me. The waiter soon came back with our water and then told us to take our time in ordering our food.

Devin sipped his water while I took a large gulp of my soda and then looked down to look at the food choices. My lips smacked and I noticed that the soda had a strange taste to it, but I shrugged it off. I hadn't had coke in a while, so I guess it's just because I'm not used to it.

However, my eyelids were growing heavy and I shook my head, only to feel tired again.

"I'm feeling a bit tired," I grumbled, drinking more of the soda. "I don't think I can stay awake, Dev."

"You're probably still in the state of waking up," he said. "It's still early in the morning after all. Drink more soda. Maybe the caffeine will keep you awake."

I shrugged and drank more, but then I felt something solid touch my lips and I pulled my drink away, looking down into it.

"Wha?" I asked myself, but then my eyes widened when I saw what was in my drink.

Something was floating and bubbling inside it, and it definitely wasn't the carbon dioxide of the soda.

"Something the matter?" Devin asked and I glanced up at him.

"I-I think I should head going now," I told him, pulling out three dollars from my pocket and slapping it onto the table. "This is for my drink."

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"N-No, I can walk. Maybe it'll keep me awake. See you at work night."

"As you plan."

I cocked an eyebrow at him before standing up and leaving the restaurant. I knew this town very well, so it wasn't very hard for me to figure out which direction my house was.

I went down an alley, picking up my pace with the idea that if I took the short way home and hurried I should make it back before I get too tired-

I stopped walking, but it wasn't because I wanted to. I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried.

My legs had grown stiff and then suddenly I was falling to the ground, unable to feel anything below my neck. I turned my head to the doorway of the restaurant and saw Devin walking out, his hands stuffed into his pockets and a smug look plastered onto his face.

"Y-You..." I managed to hiss before the world looked like it was spinning to me. My head was hurting and I was immensely and ridiculously tired.

"Sweet dreams, Luke," Devin said in a low voice as my eyes grow too heavy for me to keep open and my vision faded.


	34. Chapter 34

_*Ashton's POV*_

When I woke up, the sun was shining high in the sky and Luke wasn’t next to me. I don’t know if he told me if he was leaving or anything. He probably did, so I wasn’t mad or upset at all. Besides, he’s probably got some other things to do today.

I stood up, noticing that I was still in my boxer shorts. Luke and I didn’t really do anything other than just kiss and touch and- Oh, God, the memory is making me blush so badly.

A smile formed on my lips as I left to the bathroom to take a shower. I really needed one, because I hadn’t showered yet… plus, my front side isn’t quite the cleanest, thanks to a certain blond boy who works at 7-Eleven.

Once I finished my shower about ten to fifteen minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist and went over to where my clean clothes were. I selected a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of jeans, throwing those clothes on.

In the middle of pulling my shirt over my head, I heard a knock at the door and I went over to see who was at the door after I finished putting my shirt on completely. I was assuming it was Cynthia or Leonard on the other side, needing to collect the rent of the month.

Speaking of rent, I couldn’t believe Luke just gave me his money. I mean, if it wasn’t Luke who gave it to me I would gladly accept and move on, but… this is Luke that I’m talking about here. I couldn’t bring myself to steal when it came to him, and that hardly ever happens, because I do like to steal whatever I can get my hands on.

I swung the door open, expecting to see my landlord or his daughter, but instead someone else was before me.

In front of me stood Chief Sterling.

I blinked up at the FBI guy before me, my eyes going slightly large. At the moment, I was terrified out of my mind, but I had to keep my cool or else I might give myself away too soon.

“Um, can I help you?” I asked as calmly as I could, forcing a smile on my face.

“Ashton Irwin?” he asked.

Fuck.

Act cool, Ashton. Act cool!

I laughed, hopefully not nervously. “Excuse me?”

He repeated, “Ashton Irwin?”

“No, sorry. You got the wrong person.” I began to close the door, but Sterling just pushed it wide open and revealed two other FBI agents with him.

“We have a warrant to search this building for Ashton Irwin,” he said, “and that includes your apartment.” He turned to look at the two men behind him. One of the men was holding up a piece of paper that had in large, bold letters the words “Search Warrant” while the other man had a portfolio in his possession.

The one with the beige colored folder opened the file up and pulled out what looked like a picture and my heart started pounding when I saw it was a picture of me.

“Sir, I really think this guy’s him,” spoke one of the FBI agents to Chief Sterling.

I scoffed. “Let me see that.” I snatched the picture from the guy and looked at it. I recognized this picture. It was taken when I was sixteen when I was getting a passport with my family. Of course, my hair was straighter back then and my face looked much younger than it does now. But the similarity between sixteen-year-old me and twenty-year-old me was still the same.

“Wow!” I gasped, pretending to be surprised. “This guy really does look like me! The resemblance is uncanny!” I dropped my arms to my side, looking up at the FBI agents with an innocent smile while I casually folded the picture of me and stuffed it into my back pocket. “But I can assure you, I’m not the one that you are looking for.”

“Really? Then while we search your apartment, show us your identification.

“Piece of cake.” I rushed off to my room right before I heard Leonard’s voice shouting at the FBI for “disrupting the tenants.” I found my backpack and unzipped it, digging for my wallet to search for the fake ID.

Unfortunately, I didn’t find it. Well, not all of it.

I picked up the half that had my face on it. I don’t remember my ID like this. The last time I pulled it out was when I used it on Luke to buy myself a pack of cigarettes.

Crap, what am I even thinking? They’re the FBI, for God’s sake! They’re going to know that it’s fake!

While I was standing up, I heard something ringing and I was confused for a moment. My phone doesn’t have a carrier and is pretty much useless. Why am I hearing ringing?

My head snapped to the sound of the ringing and I saw a phone, but it wasn’t mine. It’s most likely Luke’s. How could he have left it here? Oh, well. I’ll just bring it over to him when I see him tonight at his work place.

I picked up Luke’s phone and saw that Calum was calling. I decided to answer it and let Luke’s friend know that Luke didn’t have his phone with him.

“Hello?” I said into the phone.

“ _Now you decide to pick up_!” Calum exclaimed on the other end. “ _Dude, we need to meet up, like, right now. We’ve got a lot of talking to do. I know, it’s ten in the morning and you’re usually asleep because you work late, but I heard that someone broke into your house. Is that true_?”

I chuckled. “Hi, Calum.”

Calum gasped on the other end. “ _Who are you and what did you do to Luke_?!”

“Nothing, except turn him on.” I laughed. “It’s Irvin.”

“ _Oooh, Luke was with you. I see. You two must’ve had fun in the sheets, am I right? Anyway, where’s Luke_?”

“I don’t know where he is. He left his phone here.”

“ _Man. I’m lonely. I don’t have anyone to hang out with. Do you maybe want to join me instead_?”

“Su-” I heard a loud ruckus happening from outside of my room, probably the FBI searching the place for me. I gulped, turning my attention back to Calum. “M-Meet me at the 7-Eleven, okay?”

“ _Gotcha. See ya then_!”

I hung up and stuffed Luke’s phone into my pocket. My backpack still had its junk inside, so I dumped those out and shoved them all under the blanket on my mattress. Once my backpack felt eighty percent lighter, only having my empty wallet, apartment keys, my broken cell phone, the cash Luke gave me, and cigarettes, I put my arms through the straps and left the room, seeing the FBI agents searching around the living room. One of them was examining the broken vase I neglected to clean up and throw away hours before.

“This looks strangely familiar,” said one of the men, poking up a piece and squinting his eyes at it.

I noticed Leonard and Cynthia standing by the doorway just watching the FBI search around my place.

“Fitzy, can’t you get rid of them?” I hissed. “I have to go somewhere and I don’t trust these guys here!”

“Unfortunately, I can’t get rid of them,” he said, sighing. “They have a search warrant. Also, you’re not allowed to leave until they’ve finished.”

Shit. I’m doomed.

“Dad,” Cynthia spoke up, “why are they here?”

“Searchin’ for some guy named Ashton Irwin,” Leonard answered, shrugging. “No idea why they’re looking for him. It’s apparently classified.”

I know why, I thought.

“Can’t you do something, please? Their presence is really freaking me out.”

“Don’t worry, Cee,” I said, throwing an arm around her. “They’ll be gone before you know it. Besides, it’s not like they’re going to find this guy anyway.”

“What’s this box here?” I heard one of the agents ask.

“Hey!” I snapped, his attention on me now. “You’re searching for Aster Arwin, and you’re not going to find him in a stinkin’ box! Common sense, dude!”

“This box has some pretty weird stuff in it.”

“Weird, schmeird. Go search a place where an actual adult can fit!”

The guy just pushed the box back under the table, but then Chief Sterling told him to stop.

“Why do you have these kinds of stuff?” the chief asked me, taking the box back out and pulling out a gas machine.

I replied, “What, am I not allowed to have that? It’s for my own entertainment. Now get your greasy hands off my stuff and get back to doing your job.”

They’re getting closer to figuring me out. I need to get out of here and fast. I looked over at my landlord before a grin came onto my face.

“Hey, don’t I have to pay you money for rent or somethin’?” I asked. He looked over at me before his face showed an expression as if he remembered.

“Right!” he exclaimed.

“And don’t I usually pay you at the front desk, because it’s easier for you to get through your collecting rent shit and make sure that I’ve paid the exact amount?”

“That’s right, too! But I have to stay here…”

Damn it.

“... Cynthia, dear, you do it for me.”

Perfect.

“Me?” she asked, pointing to herself. “Dad, will you be fine by yourself?”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

Cynthia bit her bottom lip before she nodded. Then while the FBI were still searching my apartment, Cynthia and I left without them knowing.

Now all I have to do is go downstairs, hand the money to Cynthia, and get out of the building and meet up with Calum.

We got down to the front desk and she went behind the counter. I pulled out the cash and handed her all of six hundred and seventy-four dollars, since it was about what I needed anyway. Rent was pretty cheap, which was one of the reasons why I chose to live in the crappy building.

“Um, it’s only six hundred,” Cynthia told me after she had finished counting, sliding the excess money back to me.

“Oh, right. My bad.” I took the seventy-four dollars back and stuffed that into my pocket. “Hey, I’m going out for a quick smoke. If your dad or the FBI guys need me, tell ‘em that I’m smoking somewhere outside.”

“Um, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to leave.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. If any trouble happens, I’m sure you won’t be involved. Now have fun doing the rent stuff! Goodbye, Cee.” Before she could go on anymore, I left the building, taking in a deep breath before sighing. “Now I just need to get to Calum.” I started walking in the direction of 7-Eleven, taking one last glance at the apartment building that I’ve been living in for two years.

Just in case the FBI do find anything that’s linked to me, that’s the last time I’m going to be there.

-

I approached the 7-Eleven convenient store and saw Calum sitting on the curb, eating a hot dog while looking at his phone. I pulled out Luke’s phone and dialed up Calum’s number, watching him from afar as his phone rang and he slid his thumb across the screen and brought the device up to his ear.

“ _Hey, Luke_ ,” I heard him say from the phone. I was still far from him, so I couldn’t exactly hear him without the phone.

“Nah, it’s still me,” I said. “I see you.”

“I forgot, you have Luke’s phone.” His eyes looked in my direction. “See you, too.” He put his phone away and I put Luke’s phone into my pocket. I stepped closer to Calum and he stood up from his spot.

“Hi,” I greeted, waving at him.

He waved back. “Hey”

“So, now what?” I began shifting from one foot to the other.

Calum shrugged. “I don’t know. I just didn’t want to be alone, and I wanted to hang out with Luke. Also, I can’t really hang out with Michael either since he has his own job to attend to.”

I nodded. “Right. Anyway, do you know if Luke told you if he was going to do anything today?”

Calum shook his head. “Not that I remember, anyway. Oh! He might be with his girlfriend, but I don’t have her number.”

Girlfriend. Right. I wonder when they’re going to break up.

God, Ashton. Now’s not the time. Calum and I need to find out where Luke is first.

I think Calum said something, because the next thing I knew he was tapping my shoulder and I snapped my attention at him.

“What’d you say?” I asked.

“I said, give me Luke’s phone,” he repeated. “I’m going to call Pamela.”

“Uh, okay.” I fished the said phone from my pocket and placed it in Calum’s hand. He pressed the home button and it went straight to the home screen. Then he went to contacts and scrolled through for Pamela’s name. Once he found it, he pressed the call button and put her on speaker so I could listen in to the conversation as well.

After a couple of rings, it finally stopped and we waited for Pamela to respond.

“ _Luke_?” she spoke in the phone. “ _We just last met three hours ago. Did you forget to tell me something_?”

My heart sank to my stomach. Luke was with Pamela. He left me this morning just to meet up with her.

“Actually, this is Calum,” Calum corrected. “We were actually wondering if you knew where he might be.”

“ _Hey, Calum. Actually, I don’t know where he is.. Like I said, Luke and I met a few hours ago. After that, we went our separate ways. Why_?”

“He forgot his phone and now we don’t know where he is. We can’t just contact him or anything.”

“ _Maybe he’s at home? Have you tried calling his place yet_?”

Calum shook his head and I glared at him, telling him to say something. “Oh! No, we haven’t.”

“Ask why she was with Luke,” I whispered, hopefully Luke’s girlfriend wouldn’t hear me.

“ _Are you with someone_?” Pamela asked and I slapped my hand over my mouth.

“Yeah. I’m with Irvin. Do you know him?” Again, I glowered at Calum and I was tempted to hit him, but that’s sort of rude considering we aren’t really friends just yet.

“ _Irvin? I’ve heard of him. Don’t know him that well_.”

“He asked why were you with Luke.”

Forget not being friends. I whacked Calum upside the head anyway. He glared at me for it, but I didn’t care.

“ _I-I don’t really want to talk about it_ ,” she mumbled and I almost didn’t hear her since her words were quiet.

“What?” Calum asked, bringing the phone closer to his ear, but not too close. “Repeat that?”

“ _Just… Never mind. It’s not really of your concern, Calum. Anyway, just try calling Luke’s place. If I get anything, I’ll call you guys right away_.”

I smiled. Pamela wasn’t so bad after all.

“Thanks, Pam,” Calum and I both said at once.

“ _Anytime_ ,” Pamela said. “ _Oh, and, um, hand the phone to Irvin_?”

My ears perked up at the sound of my name. I wasn’t expecting her to have anything to say to me.

Calum put the phone off speaker and handed the device to me. I gulped, nervous about what she had to say to me. I pulled the phone up to my ear and said with a shaky voice, “Y-Yeah?”

“ _Just thought that I should tell you, if you dare break Luke’s heart, I will personally hunt you down and literally break yours._ ”

Sh-She’s not serious. She can’t literally damage my heart. Can she?

Then I heard her laughing. “ _Okay, I won’t, but I’m serious: don’t hurt him._ ”

I wasn’t sure why she was telling me this, but unless… she and Luke broke up this morning and now he’s mine.

Was that way they met this morning? To end their relationship? From what she’s telling me, I think it’s safe to assume that their break up happened.

“O-Okay,” I said.

She sighed on the other end of the phone. “ _Anyway, you and Calum should call Luke’s place to see if he’s there. I swear, if I know anything where he is, I’ll let you know._ ”

“Thanks… Bye, um, Pamela.”

“ _Later_.”

She ended the call first and I drew the phone from my face, staring down at the screen.

Inside I wanted to put the widest smile on my face, but right now I was more worried about Luke. No one I knew he was associated with knew where he was. I looked over at Calum who was just finishing up his hot dog and I handed him Luke’s phone.

“Done?” he asked and I nodded. “Aw, I didn’t even get to tell Pamela bye. Whatever, let’s just call his house.”

While Calum dialed up Luke’s home number, he and I began walking away from the 7-Eleven store and heading to wherever our feet took us. We didn’t really seem to care much on where we were going. Maybe we’ll see Luke as we walk.

We stopped in front of a donut shop, Calum hanging up the phone and sighing. I looked at him with hopeful eyes. Maybe we’re getting somewhere?

“Not home,” he said. So much for getting somewhere.

“Where could he be?” I asked, looking around in hopes of seeing Luke. He couldn’t just suddenly disappear. At least someone in the world has to know where he is.

The phone started ringing again and I immediately grabbed it from Calum’s possession, hoping it was Pamela calling to tell us that she found Luke.

“Hey, don’t steal!” Calum yelled. Oh, the irony.

“Oops.” I shrugged innocently before I casually answered the phone. “Hi. Anything on Luke?”

“ _Yes, Ashton_.”

My face turned pale for two reasons: his person knew my real name and it wasn’t Pamela’s voice.

I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was blocked. I bought the phone back to my ear. “U-Um, you must’ve gotten the wrong number. This is Luke’s phone.” I asked.

“ _So, you’re Luke? Weird. Because over here, you seem a bit… tied up_.”

My eyes widened and my hold on Luke’s phone tightened. Calum stood beside me and pressed his ear to the other side of the phone to listen to what was being said, but I pulled away, holding my free hand up at him to give me some privacy.

“Who the hell are you and what did you do to Luke?” I hissed into the phone as I turned away from a pouting Calum.

“ _Nothing, really. Just put him to temporary sleep, that’s all. But he’s conscious now, so you don’t need to worry about him being dead_.”

“Where the hell are you two?”

“ _I’d tell you, but… no. Anyway, Ashton, if you want me to give away my location, you have to make a deal._ ”

“I’m not playing any games. Just who the hell are you?!”

“ _Who else other than your friend with the vomit-colored hair knows your name_?”

“Like shit I’d kno-”

_I couldn't help but wonder... are you... Ashton?_

“Irvin, who are you talking to?” Calum asked, getting all up in my face. I pushed him away and he kept complaining on how he wanted to know what was going on.

I growled, turning my head away from Calum so he wouldn’t hear me, “What do you want, Devin?”

“ _I know you’re secret_ ,” Devin said. “ _You’re the town’s thief, aren’t you_?”

I could’ve sworn that if my grip on Luke’s phone was any tighter, it’d break to pieces.

He continued, “ _Don’t try denying anything. I’ve been watching you from afar. Trying to pretend you’re not Ashton. Two years of stealing must’ve been exhausting work for you, hasn’t it? I think you deserve a break in prison_.”

“Get to your point, damn it.” My patience with this bastard was growing thin.

“ _All you have to do is come to where I am, so I can hand you over to the FBI myself_.”

At this point, Calum gave up on trying to listen in the conversation and took a seat on the curb far away from me.

I scoffed. “Easy, except there’s one small change. How ‘bout I show up, kick your ass to the next galaxy, get Luke back, and pretend none of this shit happened?”

“ _How ‘bout I shoot Luke in the head if you pull any funny business on me_?”

My heart fell to the pit of my stomach upon hearing that. I laughed. “Y-You’re bluffing. You don’t have the guts to shoot anyone.”

Devin snickered. “ _Try me. Meet me at the old blade warehouse beside the hospital on the deserted side of town, and you better come alone. Tell anyone else about what was said here and there will be severe consequences. This can end in two ways, Ashton: either you give up your freedom, or you give up Luke’s life._ ”

With that, he hung up the phone and I was left speechless, shocked, scared.

H-He wouldn’t kill Luke. Luke’s not going to die. Devin’s just trying to scare me, that’s all. Well, it’s working.

I walked over to Calum and kicked his side lightly, earning his attention. He had a worried look on his face as he looked up at me.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “What happened to Luke?”

“I-” I began, but interrupted myself as I tried to search for better words to say. I looked down at the phone in my hand and saw the time. “I think Michael’s getting off work really soon, so if you want to hang out with him, you can.”

“You’re hiding something.” Calum stood up. “What’s going on? Where’s Luke?”

I sighed. “I have to go. I’ve got stuff to do.”

“But, what about Luke?”

“He’s fine, don’t worry. He’s just a bit tied up, that’s all.” That could go two ways. “Anyway, go hang out with Michael. I need to do something.” I started to walk off and I was thankful that Calum didn’t stop me.

But before I could go any farther, I turned around and saw that Calum was still standing in his place, looking at me.

“By the way,” I said, “just in case, call me Ashton. Ashton Irwin.”


	35. Chapter 35

_*Ashton's POV*_

Now, I wasn't the brightest person, but I wasn't extremely stupid either. I knew better than to meet with Devin unarmed. I had to go prepared. I was determined to get Luke out alive and keep myself from going to prison.

While looking around, I saw this one ice cream stand and the vendor was using an ice pick, trying to get any ice off of the inner sides of his ice cream cart.

I waited by a nearby wall, smoking one cigarette until I saw the ice cream guy set the pick down to serve this couple some ice cream. I threw the cigarette onto the ground, stomping on it and then approached the stand casually.

To make sure their attention was completely distracted, I stood by the girl and calmly whispered, "There's a roach in your ice cream."

"What?!" the girl exclaimed, jumping back and screaming incoherent words. Her boyfriend and the ice cream man seemed confused when she was practically having a panic attack. As this happened, I snatched the pick up and then walked away like nothing happened.

Holding the pick upside down, I checked to see how sharp the end was. I let my finger touch the tip, hardly pricking myself in the process. It wasn't the sharpest pick, but it was good enough for me to use to defend myself and Luke. It's no gun, but it was better than nothing.

I checked the time to see that it was already noon and I was finally where I was told to be. The building used to be a blade warehouse where it sold, well, blades. Of course, the business relocated to a more populated area, and no one's claimed the building since.

I wasn't sure how I was going to conceal the pick from Devin if he saw me. I couldn't just put it in my pocket, because it'd easily fall out. I couldn't put it in my backpack either, because I needed easy and quick access to the small weapon. So I decided to clutch it in my hand, hopefully I can conceal it from Devin's sight.

I stepped up to the front entrance and pushed and pulled the doors, but they didn't budge. How was Devin supposed to expect me to get inside if the doors are locked? There had to be another way in.

My feet took me around the building, seeing that there was a large hole in the wall, like someone decided it was a good idea to ram a wrecking ball against the bricks. Whatever. At least it's some sort of entrance inside.

I quietly moved inside, keeping myself close to the walls so I didn't have any blind spots around me. I strained my ears to listen for the smallest noises so I could find out exactly where Devin was holding Luke hostage.

Sounds of someone grunting were heard and I stopped walking just to figure out where it was coming from. I heard it from my right side, so I hurried in that direction.

I approached another door, but this one looked busted. I placed a shaky hand on it and pushed the door farther, and it emitted a creaking noise. I tensed at how loud it was, but then the noises I heard earlier were now louder and sounded much closer.

Once the door was wide open, my eyes gazed into the room and right there I saw Luke, tied down to a chair and gagged and he was struggling to break free.

"Luke!" I whisper shouted and then his blue eyes looked up at me, widening. He must be relieved to see me. I rushed over to him, but he was frantically shaking his head.

I pulled the cloth from around his mouth down and he immediately whisper-shouted, "You shouldn't be here! You need to get out!"

"What? Why?" I asked in confusion while I attempted to cut the ropes by stabbing it multiple times with the ice pick. "I'm trying to to rescue you!"

"It's a trap! Get out while you still can-"

A gun went off and I threw my arms around Luke as if I was going to protect him. Once everything had calmed down, I turned myself around and saw Devin, the gun pointing upwards.

He just admired the gun before putting it back in his holster. He glanced over at me and smirked.

"So... you really did come," he said, stepping closer to me and Luke, "and all for him, too."

The hand that was holding the ice pick was hidden behind me as I stood in between the psychopath and Luke. "Okay, I don't know exactly who the hell you are, but you didn't need to drag Luke into this."

"Don't know who I am?" He laughed and I was just confused. "You'll know me as the guy who finally turned in the thief of two years to the FBI."

"More like psychotic. You threatened to blow Luke's brains out!"

"I'm not stupid. Killing someone is far worse than stealing, didn't you know? The worst I would've done is hurt him, but I wouldn't kill him, no."

"J-Just untie Luke."

Devin squinted at me before he slowly walked over to us. I moved away, giving Luke a smile that said that everything was going to be okay. I wasn't going to let Devin hurt Luke.

And I certainly wasn't going to let him turn me in.

I watched as Devin pulled out a knife from his pocket and I was getting worried that he wouldn't keep his word. He went behind Luke and started cutting the ropes slowly. Once Luke was unbinded, Devin stepped away and Luke stood up, looking around for me. A wide grin made its way onto my face when he started walking towards me.

However, Devin seemed to have other plans when he pulled Luke back with his arm wrapped around his neck and the sharp side of the knife under his chin.

Luke's face immediately turned into a look of fear as his hands gripped at Devin's arm, trying to pull it off.

"What the hell!" I shouted, my hold on the ice pick tightening as I was prepared to pull it out at Devin. "Let him go!"

"You know what I hate more than thieves?" Devin said. "Cheaters. Especially when this guy cheats on someone I sincerely care about."

Luke whimpered when Devin pressed the blade even more against the underside of his chin. I was getting angrier by the second and I was trying my hardest to refrain myself from attacking Devin.

But then Devin left a cut on Luke's skin, some blood coming out and that's when I lost it.

"You fucking bastard!" I shouted, pulling out the ice pick and ran right at Devin. He looked over at me and shoved Luke towards me. He ran off into the darker part of the room and I quickly dropped the ice pick so I could catch Luke from falling.

Unfortunately he fell on top of me and we just stared with wide eyes at each other. He quickly scrambled off of me and I propped myself up on the back of my arms, looking around for the ice pick that I had dropped. Once I found it, I picked up and stood up onto my feet, looking around to see if I could spot the psychotic bastard himself.

"Get down!" Luke shouted, throwing himself on top of me as a gunfire went off. "We need to get out!"

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Devin shouted. "Not Ashton, at least!"

"Luke, go!" I said, pushing him off of me and I quickly got back onto my feet, prepared to fight Devin even though he had a knife and gun while I only had an ice pick.

"Wait," Luke said, grabbing my wrist. I looked back at him, not wanting to talk because right now he was in a place where he could get severely hurt. "Your name's... Ashton?"

I gulped but nodded as I said, "H-Hi."

Devin shot at us again, hitting me in the back of my shoulder. My hand flew up to where he had hit me and I cried out in pain.

I looked up at Luke and ordered, "Get out of here! Now!"

He protested, "B-But-"

"Go!"

Without saying anything else, he ran off and I turned my head to see Devin holding the gun right at me.

"Now your cheater of a boyfriend knows who you really are," he said, grinning evilly. "Stay where you are while I get you ready to take you to the FBI."

"As fucking if!" I shouted, flipping the ice pick around so the sharp end was directed towards Devin and I charged right at him.

By the time I was a few feet in front of him, another gunshot was heard and then-


	36. Chapter 36

_*Luke's POV*_

Instead of running away like Ashton (apparently that's his name now (so much better than Irvin)) told me, I hid behind large crates and watched with wide eyes as everything happened.

I could've sworn that my heart had stopped and I gasped loudly the moment the gun went off and Ashton's body fell to the ground.

" _No_!" I screamed, running up to him from my hiding spot.

"Stay back!" Devin shouted, directing the gun at me. "Don't you dare touch him!"

I ignored him and knelt down beside Ashton, seeing his eyes wide open and his mouth agape. H-He's not dead. He _can't_ be dead!

"You're still alive," I said to him, though I was trying to reassure myself that he's alive. "You're not dead. You're definitely alive. Tell me you're okay."

But he didn't respond.

My eyes wandered to where Ashton had got hit, realizing it was on the left side of his chest. Then tears pooled at the corners of my eyes when the realization that the possibility of him still being alive was close to nothing.

The ice pick that he had before was now lying beside his hand. I reached for it and glared up at Devin with a dark expression, my hold on the pick tightening.

He's going to pay for this.

Devin looked at me before laughing. "What's wrong? Is it because you're boyfriend's dead? He shouldn't have tried to attack me in the first place. That's what he gets."

"You hurt me first," I snapped. "You were trying to make him attack you just so you could shoot him!"

"I gave you a minor cut. He tried to stab me. Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"What isn't fair is you!" I glanced down at Ashton, my heart breaking just at the sight of him. "H-He can't die. He doesn't deserve to die."

"You can always join him." Devin loaded the gun and I looked up at him, seeing he had it pointed at me. "Let the cheater join the thief in hell and rot together."

I slowly stood from my spot and Devin's gun followed. My fingers grew tighter around the ice pick as anger overtook me.

"Any last words, cheater?" Devin smirked deviously.

"Let the murderer get a taste of his own medicine!" I threw the pick at him the moment he pulled the trigger.

One of us fell.

I was left standing.

The pick was jabbed into his thigh and he had dropped the gun to bring his hands to where I had hit him, crying out in pain. I ran over to him and picked up the gun, aiming it at his face.

"I could avenge Ashton right now," I growled, pressing the muzzle to his forehead. "Hands behind your fucking head." Devin brought one hand behind and I pushed the gun more at him. "Both of them! Dare move after and I will shoot you."

He reluctantly did as told and I kept the gun directed at him as I made my way over to where the ropes that tied me together earlier were. Then I went back to the asshole himself and tied his arms up, making sure he couldn't pull anything.

Suddenly the sound of someone choking was heard and I glanced around, seeing Ashton was gasping for air. Relief washed over me, because he was still alive, but he was in a lot of pain. I quickly finished tying Devin up before I rushed over to Ashton.

I knelt down beside him and he looked up at me, tears forming in his eyes. It hurt to see him like this, but there wasn't anything I could do.

"L-Luke..." he whispered weakly, but I hushed him, placing my hand on his cheek and caressing his skin with my thumb.

"It's okay, baby," I assured him. "You're going to live. I won't let you die."

"Hurts... a lot..." He sharply inhaled and I rested his head in my lap.

"Shh, don't speak. I'll get someone to save you, okay? I--There's a hospital just next door. I can carry you there right now. The doctors there can save you." I tried to pick him up, but he started whimpering and I was afraid to hurt him anymore, so I gently laid him back down on the ground.

Ashton started to mumble something, but I couldn't hear him. I leaned in so my ear was above his lips.

"Phone... pocket," he said and I didn't understand at first, but then I remembered that I left my phone at his place and that he must've gotten it for me.

I searched his pockets until I located my phone, immediately dialing the number to get Ashton to the hospital without hurting him and _as soon as possible._

"Stay with me, Ashton," I said, taking his hand into mine before bringing it up to my lips to press a soft kiss to it. "You're going to be fine."

"S-Sorry, Lukey..." he mumbled, another tear slipping down his face before his eyes slowly closed.

-

I was sitting in the waiting room, bouncing my leg nervously and squirming in my seat. I was anxious to hear about how Ashton was doing. I had called Calum to come down to the hospital after work and to bring Michael with him. I wanted to tell them both in person.

Once in a while, I'd pace around the room and my seat would get taken by some other person, but I couldn't care less at the moment. Ashton was all that was on my mind and I was worrying myself to death about him.

When the paramedics came by to the abandoned building, they not only took Ashton but Devin as well (much to my annoyance). I was asked a bunch of questions, and I answered the best I could while keeping things as vague as I could.

I've been in the waiting for five hours already and finally Calum and Michael burst through the hospital entrance, looking around for me. I waved them over and they walked towards me.

"What the hell happened?!" Michael exclaimed, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me violently. "What happened to my best friend?!"

"Keep your voice down, will you?" I said in a low voice. "H-He got shot and he's being looked over right now."

"What kind of mess did you drag him into?"

"If anything, I was the one that was dragged into this. He was protecting me and he's severely wounded, but I know he's not going to die."

I wasn't so sure about that myself.

The tears were starting to brim my eyes for the second time this hour and I pressed my forehead to Michael's shoulder, quietly sobbing. He patted my back and then I felt Calum's presence behind me as he pulled both me and Michael into his arms.

Another two hours passed and I was getting even more nervous. I was going to go crazy if I didn't hear any updates about Ashton. I had to know he's okay. My Ashton has to be okay.

Finally what seemed like forever, a doctor walked into the waiting room and asked for anyone who was here for Ashton.

Without a moment of hesitation, I ran over to him and Calum and Michael followed behind me, all three of us wearing worried expressions on our faces.

"He's fine, right?" I asked, needing for the doctor to tell me that Ashton's going to live. "Please tell me he'll live."

"I have some news to tell you three," he said.

"What are they?" Michael asked, almost afraid to hear these news just as much as I was.

"Ashton's fine. His heart is damaged and can't function properly, but if he undergoes a heart transplant, then he'll be fine."

We all sighed in relief, but the doctor told us not to be relieved just yet.

"Wait, why?" Ashton's friend questioned. "We're okay if you proceed with the surgery. We give you complete permission to let the surgery happen and I'll pay for all of it."

"That's the problem: the surgery _can't_ happen."

My face paled and I felt my own heart stop. "Wh-What?"

"The thing is, we don't have any heart donors at the moment. Unless we can get one within the next ten hours... your friend's not going to live."

I was completely at a loss of words. I felt like crying again.

I need a miracle to happen.

Please, can someone donate their heart to him?

I sat down in a chair while Michael was crying in Calum's arms as the doctor went on about something. Everything else around me had stopped and I couldn't think of anything else except beg to a God I don't believe in to save my Ashton.

He can't die. He's so young and he needs to be alive. I need him to be alive.

I felt a great emotional pain in my chest as Michael and Calum walked back over to me, the green-haired boy still sniffling.

Seeing Michael like this made me not want Ashton to die. We still had ten hours to find someone to donate a heart.

I think I know where I can get a heart for Ashton.

So while Calum comforted Michael, I pulled my phone out, opened up an app, and started typing, another tear streaming down my face.

It all has to go down this way. I have no other choice; this is the only way.

_This is for you, Ashton._

_I love you._


	37. Chapter 37

*Ashton's POV*

I woke up to the sound of a monitor beeping. My vision was blurry when my eyes opened, but I could make out that I was in a room with white walls. I blinked a few times before I let my eyes wander the place, seeing that the room that I was in was a hospital room. An IV cord was in my arm and I was wearing a hospital gown, my own clothes' location unknown to me and I saw them sitting on the counter on the other side of the room.

In an attempt to sit upright, I felt an unsettling feeling in my chest and started to lower myself down slowly. I placed a hand over where it was feeling uncomfortable as I groaned quietly.

I vaguely could recall the events that happened, but then I remembered that I had gotten shot in the chest. They must've removed the bullet and that's why my chest feels so weird.

Minutes later a nurse walked into the room, her large brown eyes looking at me. They became even larger and then she immediately fled the room, calling for the doctor to check on me. I didn't know why she was in such a panic. Probably one of those new people who've no idea what to do with a patient.

Soon after a doctor arrived in the room with the same nurse by his side. The nurse looked calmer this time and the doctor had a smile on his face.

"Ah, finally woken up after a few days, I see," the guy said. "I'm Dr. Acierto. Did you have a nice rest, Mr. Ashton Irwin?"

It was almost instinct to tell him my name wasn't that because of how much I was used to people calling me by that other name, but I stopped myself from saying that and ended up nodding instead.

"My chest hurts though," I told him, pointing to the left side as I looked down.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, the discomfort will wear off in a week. After all, you did have a transplant."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Transplant?"

"We had initially planned to perform surgery on you to remove the bullet, but as we examined the effect it had done, you needed more than a simple bullet removal. You had to get an entirely new heart since yours was dysfunctional."

"So, what you're telling me is, someone else's heart is inside me?" I questioned and he nodded. "So whose heart do I have? Do you know?"

"The donor wished to remain anonymous. I think that is enough questions for today. I suggest you get something to fill your stomach. Is there anything you want to eat or drink?"

I thought for a moment before finally requesting, "Actually, could I have some chocolate milk?"

"Very well." Dr. Acierto told the nurse to fetch me some chocolate milk and she scurried off. He told me to just relax and then left me by myself in the room.

"A heart donor," I said to myself, tracing random patterns over where the heart was. I tugged at the hospital gown and looked down. I saw a large patch over my chest, most likely placed there after the surgery had finished.

I still can't believe some random person gave me their heart. That means they don't have a heart and that... they're no longer alive.

If it weren't for this donor, then I would be dead. Whoever this person is, I'm grateful for them. They donated their heart to the hospital for people in need of a new heart like me.

By the time my glass of cold chocolate milk came to me, I was already feeling a little tired, despite sleeping for God knows how long. I gulped down the entire cup, placed it on the table by the bedside, and let my eyes close.

-

I woke up an hour or two later and when I opened my eyes, Michael and Calum were sitting in the chairs next to the hospital bed, my green-haired friend giving me a friendly smile. Calum was holding flowers in his hands and Michael had a stuffed teddy bear in his.

"Hey, buddy," Michael greeted as he and Calum set the stuff down on a nearby table. "I got a call from the hospital that you finally woke up."

"Hi, Mikey. How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"I'd say about three days. We missed you, you know."

I glanced around the room. "Where's Luke? Did he not come today?"

"Um..." He rubbed the back of his neck before his eyes met mine. "He was unable to make it. Actually, you won't be hearing from him for a while."

Nodding in understanding, I started to sit upright, careful to not aggravate my chest. I ended up doing just that and I groaned.

Michael was quick to jump out of his seat and come to my aide. "Don't hurt yourself, Ash. You're still recovering from surgery. Did the doctor talk to you?"

I nodded as I answered, "Dr. Acierto told me that I have a new heart, so I guess I should learn how to get used to it."

He bit his bottom lip and he muttered out, "Y-Yeah. I know."

I glanced behind him and saw Calum was looking down at the ground. He was silent this entire time and I was going to ask what was wrong, but then he abruptly stood up and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, but Michael shook his head.

"I, um..." He bit his bottom lip before he sighed and said, "I-I think it's best if Calum and I tell you together."

Without saying anything else, he left the room and I waited patiently in the bed. Whatever reason Calum had for leaving like that, it must've been bad. But maybe if he shared it with me, I could help him out somehow.

Minutes later, Michael came back with an arm wrapped around Calum whose eyes were brimmed with tears and he was choking out sobs.

"Are you okay, Cal?" I asked. "What happened?"

"You happened!" he shouted and I was taken aback by his outburst. "Why did it have to be you, of all people?!"

Now I was getting annoyed. I haven't seen him in three days and this was how he greeted me. "What the hell did I do?!"

Calum just continued to cry and Michael pulled him into a hug, trying to soothe the sobbing boy. I was confused and angry, but I tried to keep myself as calm as possible.

His crying subsided and he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I-It's just..."

"Just?" I pressed on, but instead of saying anything else, he stepped away from Michael, reached into his pocket, and plopped something down on my lap.

It was Luke's phone.

I picked it up and gave Calum a questioning look. "Wh-Why do you have Luke's phone?"

He took in a deep breath and released. "He wanted me to give it to you," Calum said and I felt a sinking feeling in my new heart.

Now I was scared.

"Why?"

"Open up the notes app. He typed something up for you before he..." Again, Calum didn't finish what he said before he fled the room and Michael and I made eye contact.

"Please promise me after reading what he wrote that you won't do anything stupid," he said.

"Why would I do something stupid?" I asked as I was getting even more nervous with every second that went by.

"Just promise me."

"Okay, I promise."

He nodded. "I'm going to, um, get Calum to calm down again." He excused himself from the room and I felt my new heart starting to race. I don't even know if it's okay for me to feel like this when I'm still trying to get used to a new heart inside me.

I pushed the thought aside as I turned on the phone and opened up the notes app like Calum told me to.

There was only one note in there, and the title was labeled "Dear Ashton." I gulped, my shaking thumb pressing the note and opening up what was waiting for me.

_Dear Ashton,_

_I'm sorry that I was unable to visit you at the hospital, but there is a reason why I never showed up. I had to do something far more important than see you._

_The doctor told me how your heart wasn't functioning properly and that you only had ten hours to live and if there weren't any heart donors within those next hours, you wouldn't make it._

_You have to be alive. I need you to be alive. So I'm going to do what I have to do:_

_I'm giving you my heart._

_It's going to be hard for me to do, because I care about my life as much as I care about you, but despite not knowing you for long I realize that you are my life. And I can't let you die._

_Why is that? It's because I've fallen for you. I love you and I wish I could've told you those words in person, but I guess I was never meant to tell you._

_I wish I could be beside you, holding you in my arms and kissing you. But Fate is a cruel thing, and it just proves how cruel it is by leaving me with the choice of forever mourning over your death or sacrificing myself to keep you alive and breathing._

_I love you so much, that I'd rather Death take my life instead of yours. If you had died, then I would forever be put in a state of misery, knowing that I wouldn't be able to spend the rest of my life with you._

_I guess I'm pretty selfish, huh? It may seem like giving you my heart is an act of bravery, but it's an act of selfishness. I can't stand the thought of living without you, so I'm ending the pain for myself before it even begins, and I'm leaving you to deal with it. But I know you're strong._

_If you ever miss me, just know that I'm always with you. I'll watch over you; I'll be your guardian angel._

_If you love me, please don't do anything stupid. You and I will be together one day, I promise. All I ask is that you keep on living for me, because I'm giving up my life so you can keep yours._

_You, a thief, stole my heart, and now you have it. Please take good care of it._

_Remember: I love you, Ashton._

_Forever and always yours,_

_Luke_

The phone fell from my hand and tears were forming in my eyes that were fixed on the rectangular device. Some slid down my cheek and fell onto either the blanket that covered my lap or Luke's phone. I brought my hands up to my mouth, but then I was full on sobbing as I buried my face into my hands.

My heart--or Luke's heart--was breaking into a million pieces. I didn't want to believe what I had just read, but if what he said in this letter that he wrote to me was true, then...

Luke was... gone.

I heard Michael walk back into the room and I looked at him through my teary eyes.

"D-Did Luke really..." I began, but I couldn't bring myself to continue or else I would start crying again. I didn't have to go on though.

Michael nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Ashton." My best friend walked over to the side of the bed and sat down, pulling me into a hug.

And I cried into his shoulder for a really long time.

I've never cried so much for so long in my entire life.

Luke's dead, and it's all because he wanted to save me.

Even though he wants me to keep on living for him, I...

I don't know what to do with my life anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I want to say a huge thank you to lukeslyrics from Wattpad for helping me with the letter Luke wrote to Ashton. You were very helpful and I love you.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you to lukeslyrics from Wattpad for helping me with this chapter.

_*Third Person's POV*_

Every day for the past week, Michael and Calum came to visit Ashton. The hospital patient was left with Luke's phone and he would read the letter over and over again, despite how much it was hurting him inside.

He wasn't okay, not after finding out that Luke was dead. Ashton didn't know what he'd do after getting out of the hospital. He couldn't just simply go back to the life he had prior to meeting the eighteen-year-old.

That boy held a special place in his life, the one that Luke gave up his own for.

Luke was right about one thing: His act was selfish. He left the painful emotional feeling with Ashton, and now the the poor guy had to deal with this for the rest of his life.

Calum was still upset with Luke being gone forever, but he was no longer mad at Ashton. It wasn't entirely his fault anyway. He didn't force Luke to do anything; the blond giving his heart to Ashton was his decision.

For some reason, Luke's phone was blasting with phone calls from three people named Ben, Jack, and Mom. _Were they not aware that Luke didn't have his phone anymore_? Ashton thought. He thought they'd give up calling, but the calls kept coming every day.

It came to the point where Ashton was fed up and turned off the cellular device, never wanting to turn it on again. (Also meaning he's going to be unable to read the last words Luke wrote to Ashton.)

After a week of staying at the hospital, Ashton was finally being released. He changed out of the hospital clothes and into new ones that Michael had brought him. He was given a plastic bag to put in his clothes he wore last week. The shirt had a bullet hole through the left side and it was bloody, but Ashton didn't mind. It wasn't like it was his favorite shirt anyway.

His friend was signing him out and Ashton was now used to Luke's heart inside of him. The only time he'd feel pain now was when he'd remembered that it was Luke's heart.

Ashton was sitting in the backseat of Michael's car, the green-haired boy and Calum sitting in the driver and passenger seats. His forehead was pressed against the window and it was pouring outside. In the middle of August, it was raining.

Even the sky was crying with Ashton.

"Ash, do you want anything?" Michael asked.

Ashton whispered, "I want Luke back."

"We all want him back," Calum said with a heavy sigh, "but he's not coming back. You'll just have to accept things as they are."

But Ashton didn't want to. He wanted to believe that Luke was really alive and that he was living some kind of horrible dream.

That thought wasn't going to bring Luke back though.

Since it was around three in the afternoon, Michael had to drop Calum off at 7-Eleven. Ashton didn't even look at the convenience store, because it reminded him too much of Luke, and he felt like he was only going to cry harder.

He brought a hand up to his chest, placing it over the heart that Luke gave him. It was beating, and it was only beating for Ashton.

Ashton curled up into a ball on the seat he was sitting on, burying his face in his knees as he felt his heart break. He felt as if he was better off dead, but he couldn't do anything to end his life. Luke wanted him to live life, but Ashton was impatiently waiting for something to suddenly happen that would kill him already.

His green-haired friend drove in front of a Walmart, stating that he needed to buy something.

"Do you want to go with me?" Michael asked, glancing back at his best friend.

Ashton shook his head. "I don't want anyone to see me like this," he responded.

Michael sighed, but nodded. "Okay. I'll open the windows. I won't be long." After rolling down the windows the smallest bit so Ashton could get fresh air, Michael left the car and walked in the large store.

While Michael was getting whatever he was getting, Ashton was trying to find ways to forget Luke, but everything he thought of only made him miss the blond even more.

He couldn't stop thinking about him. There was no way he could just magically forget about Luke. He doesn't deserve to be forgotten about, but it's only breaking Ashton even more.

Ashton wasn't going to try to end his life and force his way back to Luke. The eighteen-year-old wouldn't want that at all, and Ashton knew that. It would hurt Luke if Ashton tried to kill himself. But Ashton didn't know what else to do with his life.

... But there was a way he could spend it.

Remembering the time when the FBI came over to his apartment, Ashton dug through the bag that held his other clothes. He reached into the back pocket of one of the jeans, pulling out a picture that had him on it. With that, he left Luke's phone on the seat, unlocked the car while not caring that the alarm went off, and walked in the direction of the police station since they can take him to the FBI.

The twenty-year-old could always serve his time in prison. He wasn't going to die, but he'd be wasting his life away in prison. It was pretty much the same thing.

And Ashton was one-hundred-percent okay with that.

It took him approximately twenty minutes to go down to the station, and by the time he got there he saw a police officer sitting at one of the desks, eating a doughnut and drinking hot coffee.

Ashton approached the desk and at first the officer gave him a questioning look, but then the twenty-year-old practically slammed down the picture of him and slid it over to the officer.

The officer was comparing Ashton with the picture of him from a few years ago.

"I'm Ashton Irwin," Ashton began. "I'm the one that the FBI have been looking for for the past two years, and now I'm turning myself in." He then stuck his hands out. "Arrest me."

Ashton was taken downtown and escorted to his own jail cell. The police officer called and informed the FBI about how Ashton turned himself in. Even though he was already considered guilty, he still had the option to go through a speedy trial. Unless he could get someone to bail him out of jail, he was to sit in the cell for two months until he was to attend court and have the judge decide what he should do.

Neither Michael nor Calum knew that Ashton was a thief, and Ashton wanted it to stay that way. The only people that ever knew were Devin and Luke. Only God knows what happened to the psychopath, but there was no way Luke could somehow magically come back to life and get him out of jail. Besides, no one even knew that Ashton turned himself in to the police.

So there was nothing else Ashton could do other than sit on the hard bed and wait for the court date to finally come up.

-

Ashton had two days left until he was to go to court. The warden at the place Ashton was being held at was rather rude, often slamming down Ashton's tray of crap they had the audacity to call food and throwing snarky comments at the twenty-year-old.

But it wasn't like Ashton cared. He was completely done with life.

After he pushed the so-called food out of his cell, he lay down on the bed and curled into a ball. 

He had been in the cell for nearly two months, and during his stay there he thought of nothing but Luke. He absolutely missed the blond and he felt lost without him. He didn't care what would happen to him next. He only wished that his life would randomly end already.

He was prepared for whatever was to happen to him next when he heard the sound of his jail cell door being opened. He expected to see the rude warden guy when he turned around, but instead saw a lady standing at the door.

"You're being bailed out," she said, and Ashton furrowed his eyebrows.

He sat up from his bed and gave the woman a confused look.

"A-Are you sure it's me?" he asked, and she raised an eyebrow.

"You're Ashton Irwin, am I correct? Just get out."

Ashton was hesitant to leave, but he slowly stood up and did so. He didn't know who would want to bail him out of jail. He didn't even know anyone who knew he was in jail.

Neither Michael nor Calum knew of his location, so they were out of the question. He doubted it would be Cynthia or her dad.

So who could be the one bailing him out?

So, as Ashton cautiously walked to the front office of the dingy building, his eyes widened when he saw who was standing a few feet away.

His heart started pounding hard and fast in his chest, and he could even feel his pulse in his fingertips.

At first, he rubbed at his eyes and then blinked them open, but the person was still standing before him. Then he shook his head and slapepd himself across the cheek, but the person didn't disappear and was now smiling at him.

Ashton was sure he had gone crazy, so he turned back to the lady and asked, "Um, wh-who's bailing me out?"

The lady looked around the room before she said, "There's only one person here for you."

"Hey, Ashton."

The tan boy turned to look at the person who spoke, and the twenty-year-old was on the verge of hyperventilating.

He grasped onto the edge of the desk that the lady was behind, and black spots danced aross his vision.

Because... I-I couldn't be... H-He was...

"D-Dead," Ashton whimpered, his voice broken as the person stepped closer to him. However, Ashton started backing away, sliding past the desk and finding himself being pressed against the wall. The lady was giving two a weird look, rolling her eyes before returning to whatever work she was doing before.

Ashton tensed when the person brought their hand closer to him and then caressed his cheek. He felt his entire body shiver from the feeling.

Feeling... he felt it. He genuinely felt it.

That meant that...

"I'm alive, Ashton," Luke said.

Yes. Luke said it. The blond's voice that Ashton missed so much, he was hearing it again, and he wasn't insane.

Luke was here. He was really alive.

His vision blurred and Ashton hung his head, wiping his eyes from the tears. He was sobbing so hard that he felt his knees giving out on him.

A pair of strong arms were suddenly wrapped around Ashton, one under his knees and another behind his back. He was lifted into the air and pressed to Luke's chest.

"It's okay," Luke spoke softly, carrying the crying Ashton out of the building. "It's okay. I'm here."

Ashton said nothing. He let the tears continue to fall from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and laid his head on his broad shoulders.

After a few minutes, Ashton could feel Luke's arms start to shake, and, before either of them could process what was happening, the twenty-year-old was dropped onto his bum.

"Shit!" Luke exclaimed, immediately helping Ashton up. "Are you okay?!"

The older of the two couldn't help the laughter that escaped his lips, and he had to admit that it felt incredibly good to laugh when he hasn't been doing that for two months.

"It's so good to hear your laugh," Luke said, making Ashton look up at him. The blond used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the stray tear from the shorter boy's cheek and gave him a fond smile.

"I thought you gave me your heart?" Ashton asked, the older boy's voice hoarse from crying.

Luke slipped his hand into the back pocket of Ashton's jeans and Ashton yelped in surprise.

"I did," he answered as they started walking, "and you still have it."

Ashton snaked an arm around Luke's waist and let his hand go under Luke's shirt, pulling the younger boy closer to him and giving his hip a light squeeze. He still found it unbelievable that Luke was actually here, and he was really right next to him. Alive and breathing.

"Then how are you here?"

"After making the decision of giving my heart to you," Luke began to explain, "I wrote a letter for you on my phone, and I gave it to our friends so they could give it to you. They were trying to change my mind, but I was set on keeping you alive. So after I managed to convince them to let me do this, Michael agreed to pay for the whole surgery. Calum was mad at me, but he knew that he had no chance of getting me out of this.

"So then they left and I was left with the doctor. He went through a few examinations to make sure my heart was healthy and functioning properly..." The blond nibbled on his bottom lip and Ashton glanced up at him. "... Then he laid me down on a stretcher and took me to the surgery room where you were lying with a heart monitor by your side, an oxygen mask over your face, and... Y-You looked completely lifeless, and I was prepared to give my life up for you. So when I was given some medications that would put me to sleep, I was sure that I wouldn't ever open my eyes again.

"I was shocked to wake up in a hospital room. I was sure that I would be dead, but then the doctor that I talked to the other night told me how... Someone donated their heart to me. And they gave me their heart the same reason why I gave you mine."

"Wh-Who did it?" Ashton asked.

Luke smiled, a small tear slipping from his eye. He had stopped walking and glanced skyward. Ashton watched him curiously, wondering what Luke was doing exactly.

Then he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, but loud enough for Ashton catch what he said.

"Thank you, Pamela."

The twenty-year-old's eyes widened, and his mouth was slightly agape.

"B-But, how did she..." he began to question.

"She also came to the hospital that night," Luke said, "but she was there for Devin. They were cousins--very close cousins, too. She saw me talking to the doctor about giving my heart to you, and she too was trying to tell me to not go through it, but even she couldn't change my choice"

He chuckled. "I didn't even know she was going to give her heart to me. I didn't realize until the doctor told me the day I woke up in that hospital bed. But she left a message for me, like how I left one for you.

"The doctor said that her words to me were, 'I couldn't let two people who were in love with each other get torn apart, so I'm giving up my life so you two can be together. I still love you, but you love him. Your happiness means more to me than my own life. This is for you and him, Luke.'"

Ashton's heart started to hurt, but he looked up at the sky, most likely where Pamela was now. He felt bad that she was now gone, but she did it for their sake, and he couldn't have been any more grateful for her.

"My family were the only ones that knew I was alive," Luke continued and they were starting to walk again. "I knew that since you had my phone, I could reach you and talk to you from there. I tried to call you so many times through my brothers or my mom's phone, but each one led me straight to voicemail. I couldn't call Calum, since I didn't remember his number, and I never even got Michael's.

"The day I got out of the hospital, I made sure to visit Calum. He was super mad at me and he punched me for making him believe that I was dead. Then he just had our little friendship moment and I asked him if he knew where you were, because I had to let you know that I was alive. But he told me that you disappeared the day you were checked out of the hospital. Even Michael didn't even know where you were, and even he was crying when he found out that I was still alive.

"I went to the apartment you stayed at, but the owner there told me that you no longer lived there since he pretty much kicked you out and threw all your stuff out. I was running low on options and I thought of two things: You either turned yourself in to the police or killed yourself. I was hoping that you didn't do the latter choice, so I went down to the station and asked for you, but they told me that you were taken downtown. So that's where I went.

"There was a bail amount to get you out and they wouldn't let me talk to you, because you were supposedly too dangerous, which I highly doubt, because you're anything but that. To get you out of jail was about fifteen hundred dollars. I worked my ass off trying to get the money before your court date, and I finally got it today.

"So, that's it," Luke finished, pulling his hand out of Ashton's pocket and glancing down at the twenty-year-old whose eyes were still glossy from tears. "That's what happened."

"B-But P-Pamela's--" Ashton stuttered as his arm fell from Luke's waist.

Luke stopped Ashton from continuing by stepping in front of him and pressing their lips together.

Ashton wasn't going to let his train of thought slip from his mind, but the feeling of the pair of lips that he missed so much against his was making his mind unable to think properly. He began kissing back, and it lasted for a bit before they both parted from the kiss.

"She also wanted to tell me one other thing," the blond said. "She told me that as long as we're happy together, we need not to worry about her, because she'll watch over the both of us and make sure we stay together forever."

Ashton was starting to cry again and he threw his arms around Luke, feeling the taller boy's arms go around him as well and they remained in the embrace for a while, not caring about anyone else around them.

"I love you so much, Lukey," Ashton whispered.

Luke let out a light laugh from that. "I love you, too, baby," he said as he drew away to lift Ashton's chin up so they were making eye contact. "And I'm never going to let anyone or anything take you away from me again."

Ashton nodded and Luke began kissing away his fallen tears. Then for the rest of the way to wherever they were headed, they were in comfortable silence as their hands were entwined together.

The hold that their hands had on each other represented their love: strong. They weren't going to let anything come in between them.

Fate was cruel at first, pulling the two lovers apart to the point that made them believe they were never meant to be together. But Fate works in mysterious ways, and its little tactic only brought the two closer together than ever and created an even stronger bond that could never be broken.

Who would've thought an unbreakable love could form between one who was a thief and one who worked at 7-Eleven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the end of 7-Eleven.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story and bearing with me through the most difficult time. An epilogue will be posted soon. Until next time!


	39. Epilogue

_*Third Person's POV*_

By the time Luke and Ashton arrived at their destination, Luke offered to make some snacks and told Ashton to go up to his room (assuming that Ashton knows where it is since his first visit).

The twenty-year-old ended up lying on the bed and falling asleep with Luke's pillow in his arms and his face half-buried in it. The blond saw the older boy already asleep and cuddled up to him, kissing the back of his neck and wrapping his arms around Ashton's body and keeping him close and safe.

The next day, Luke had informed Calum and Michael about finding Ashton, but not letting them know of all the details. Michael had been stressing over Ashton's disappearance knowing that his best friend was very dependent and couldn't exactly live on his own.

The green-haired boy had Ashton stay at his place, much to his mother's reluctance, but Michael reassured her that he'll make sure to keep Ashton out of trouble and that he did not cause any problems around the house. He even made his friend swear to make an effort on being on his best behavior.

Luke was great enough to take some of Ashton's stuff from where Leonard had moved them and brought them back to his place. He only got things like his luggage of clothes, stuff from the restroom, and Ashton's endless supply of Nesquik powder, but those were all that Ashton needed/wanted.

Two months later, November came around and all the boys but Ashton were back in school. Michael, Calum, and Luke were somehow able to juggle between their classes and respective job while Ashton had nothing better to do than to either stay at Michael's home and lie around all day or go out to find a job that's willing to accept him.

Of course, no one was going to hire a high school drop out who had a criminal background, and Ashton was so close to giving up on looking for a place to work at, but Luke made sure to boost his boyfriend's confidence and tell him that he will find the perfect job.

Yes, they are boyfriends now. It took a week after their reunion, but Luke finally asked Ashton and now they were officially together. They were both happy with each other and no problems have occurred in their relationship, and they were hoping that it'd stay that way.

Of course, they didn't go on to the next step where they did the horizontal dance in bed. The couple were completely satisfied with just simple kisses, cuddles, occasional intimate touches, all that jazz. They wanted to wait, and they were both comfortable with that decision.

Ashton was in town, walking past stores and hoping to find somewhere that was willing to offer a job for someone like the twenty-year-old. So far today, he's been to six stores and neither were kind enough to hire Ashton. Mainly because, they were aware of his criminal record and they were more paranoid that Ashton was going to steal from them.

Speaking of stealing, Luke had to help Ashton from his addiction, because those were bad habits for the older of the two. Luke had came up with a plethora of ways. For example, he promised that for every day that Ashton didn't steal, Luke would make him chocolate milk.

It wasn't something a super great reward, but chocolate milk was another thing that he was addicted to, so it was worth it to Ashton. Besides, he believed that Luke's chocolate milks are a whole lot better than Michael's. His best friend wasn't very pleased to hear that and even challenged Luke to a contest to see who could make the best chocolate milk.

That day was probably the one of the best days of Ashton's life, because he had so much chocolate milk, he was practically drunk after consuming so many cups of it.

Ashton happened to walk past the apartment that he used to work at and he noticed a Help Wanted sign hanging up on the window. He didn't know how his former landlord would react to seeing his face again, but the twenty-year-old was desperate for a job. So he decided to enter the building.

Instead of seeing Leonard, he saw Cynthia behind the counter. She was flipping through a magazine while she looked through her Android phone once in a while.

The ex thief gulped, slowly approaching the front desk. Cynthia's eyes looked up and she gave Ashton a fond smile.

"Hey, Cee," Ashton said and Cynthia merely waved. "It's, uh, it's been a while."

"Yep," she said.

"So, you have a sign at the window asking for help, and I was wondering if--"

"Cynthia! Get away from him!"

Ashton and Cynthia looked over and saw the landlord hurrying over, pulling his daughter to the side and glaring at the twenty-year-old.

"Dad, what are you doing?!" Cynthia yelled. "It's just--"

"A criminal," Leonard finished. "Get out, Ashton. You're not welcomed here."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the ex thief. "Ashton?"

"Fitzy, I may have stolen quite a few things in my life," Ashton started, "but harming anyone physically is the last thing I'd want to do on my list."

"How am I supposed to trust you if you lied about who you really are?"

Ashton sighed. "It was to protect myself from getting caught, and I did a pretty good damn job at it up until over the summer. Well, I never really got caught. More like I turned myself in, but whatever. I may have a record of stealing, but I am trying to put those days behind me with my boyfriend's help and--"

"You have a boyfriend?!" Cynthia gasped, cutting Ashton off. Then she turned to her dad. "You have to let him work here! Ashton and I have a lot to catch up on!"

"Cynthia, do you not realize that you're asking me to hire a thief?" the landlord pointed out.

"But he has a boyfriend! Plus, ever since you put the Help Wanted sign up, Irv--I mean, Ashton has been the only that's ever asked to work here. You don't want to pass up an opportunity like this, do you?"

"I will not--"

"You can boss him around all day and he can't defy you or else you can fire him!"

That somehow managed to get Leonard thinking. He rubbed at his chin, his eyes on the ground as he debated whether he should let the twenty-year-old work or not.

Then the landlord finally made his decision.

"Run to the coffee shop down the street and get me a caramel frappe," he said. "Then I'll train you."

The widest smiles appeared on Ashton's face and Cynthia's as well. The two practically threw their arms around each other, hugging one another like it was their last.

"Thank you, Cee!" he exclaimed.

She laughed. "Anything for my gay best friend."

-

Ashton had just gone through his first day at his job. Leonard was pretty unsparing to Ashton, constantly giving him tasks to complete and always having the ex thief doing something without break, but Ashton didn't mind since he finally had a job.

The first person he wanted to tell the news about getting a job was Luke, but the blond was still in school and he still had no way to contact him since he had no cell phone. He'd have to get enough money from Leonard before he can actually get his phone working once again. And Ashton couldn't just go to a payphone since he didn't have Luke's number memorized by heart yet.

So the ex thief decided to sit on the doorsteps in front of his boyfriend's house. He had his backpack with him, since he never went anywhere without it. It had his stuff inside, like his useless phone, wallet, lighter, and Marlboro.

Speaking of the cigarette brand, Ashton hadn't smoked in months. He'd been trying to avoid it, but the box in his backpack was practically yelling at him to take a stick out and smoke it until its nearly gone.

So what he did was, he picked up the box and drew out a cigarette stick. Then he searched for his lighter and then pulled out, setting his backpack down at his feet. Then he flicked the lighter on and brought the fire close to the end of the cigarette.

"Ashton?" a voice spoke behind him, startling the ex thief and making him drop his lighter into his backpack. At the mention of his name, Ashton twisted himself around and saw his boyfriend standing right at the open door with a trash bag in his hand. "Why are you waiting out here?"

"I-I was--" the twenty-year-old stuttered out while the cigarette remained in its place.

Luke's eyebrows furrowed. "You still smoke?"

Ashton tried to search for words to say, but instead he sighed. "I haven't smoked in months, Luke, and I kind of need it."

The blond placed the trash bag in between the door to keep it open and then he made his way next to Ashton, sitting beside him.

"Babe, you do know that smoking's not good for you, right?" Luke said, reaching out for the cigarette, but Ashton quickly moved away.

"I know, but..." Ashton glanced down at his feet. "I'm already addicted to it."

It was quiet between the two, the only sounds heard were from cars passing by. Finally, Luke let out a sigh and Ashton's eyes peeked over at him.

"How about I get you addicted to something else?" Luke suggested.

"Like what?" the ex thief questioned.

The eighteen-year-old took Ashton's chin in between two fingers, his other hand taking the stick out of his boyfriend's mouth. Then he softly placed his lips over Ashton's, dropping the unused cigarette onto the ground.

Ashton's eyes were wide, but he slowly started to kiss back. Luke then pulled the shorter boy onto his lap without disconnecting their lips and Ashton's arms went around Luke's neck.

When they broke the kiss, Luke whispered, "If you ever feel the need to take a drag, just come over and kiss me."

"B-But what if you're not home?" Ashton pointed out. "What if I want to smoke but you're elsewhere?"

"Then right now I'll just keep kissing you until your lips would rather be touching mine than a cigarette."

Without waiting for Ashton to speak, Luke began kissing his boyfriend once again, one hand going behind Ashton and sliding under the shirt.

Upon the touch, Ashton straightened his back and his hand reached behind to pull Luke's out of his shirt. He broke away from the kiss and saw the younger boy frowning.

"Not out here, Lukey" the ex thief said. "People can see us."

Luke smirked. "Then let's take this back to my room, shall we? I'm the only one who's home."

The twenty-year-old's face turned red as Luke helped him up and led him inside the house, picking up his backpack. Once they were inside the house, the blond pushed the trash bag out, closed the front door, and he and Ashton started going towards his room.

They went up to Luke's room and Ashton stepped inside first and set his stuff down at the wall. Luke followed, shutting his room door and locking it. He turned over to his boyfriend and grabbed him by the hips, pulling him towards him and kissing his lips.

******

Ashton immediately felt weak, his hands gripping Luke's shoulders tightly. Their lips began moving together and the shorter boy felt hands gripping his bum, making him straighten himself and gasp.

Luke made sure their bodies were pressing together and he smirked when feeling how turned on his boyfriend was.

"Already like this and we haven't even gotten started," he said and watched as blush coated Ashton's cheeks.

The couple waddled over to the bed, Luke falling first while pulling the twenty-year-old down on top of him so Ashton was on his knees and straddling the blond's waist. They briefly took a break from the kiss, the two just gazing into each other's eyes in comfortable silence.

"Baby, I'm going to touch you, okay?" Luke said.

Ashton gulped, but he eventually nodded and brought his lips down to Luke's neck, attaching them to the skin and softly sucking a mark.

The blond slid his hands towards Ashton's bum before one went in between Ashton's legs, cupping his growing bulge and making the older of the two gasp at the touch.

Both of their breathing patterns became erratic, especially Ashton's as he began moving his hips to meet Luke's hand. He brought his mouth to Luke's shoulder and tugged the shirt in between his teeth, biting down on it.

Ashton drew away from his boyfriend and stood on his feet. Luke got onto the back of his arms and watched in confusion at Ashton, but then his eyes widened and he ended up chewing on his bottom lip when the twenty-year-old started to remove his shoes and jeans from himself and kick them somewhere on the other side of the room.

Luke was quick to sit upright on the bed and place his hands on the back of Ashton's thighs, pulling him closer to him.

"Allow me," he whispered, snaking his hands under Ashton's shirt and tugging it upwards and over his head. His eyes wandered to the left side of Ashton's chest, seeing the scar that was left from the surgery. He grazed two fingers over it and looked up into Ashton's eyes.

"Four months," Luke said as he wrapped his arms around Ashton. "Four months since I gave you my heart."

"Mhm," Ashton said and then he straddled over Luke's lap before sitting on top of it. He rested his arms on Luke's shoulders and pressed his forehead to his boyfriend's. Then he whispered, "Thank you."

Luke hummed. "I'd do anything for my world."

That made the twenty-year-old giggle before he kissed Luke again, one hand cupping his face. Luke's arms were holding Ashton safely, like he wasn't going to let anything take his boyfriend away.

Ashton climbed off of Luke's lap and lay down on the bed, Luke going on top and positioning himself in between the older's legs as his arms were rested against the bed and on either side of Ashton.

Before the blond could reconnect their lips, Ashton placed a hand over Luke's mouth. The eighteen-year-old was confused until Ashton spoke.

"Lukey, can I tell you something?"

The blond nodded. "Anything," he said.

"Your heart's not the only thing I want inside me." Ashton grinned. "I'm ready."

Luke's eyes widened just the slightest bit as his friend in his pants twitched. "A-Are you sure?" he asked after Ashton drew his hand away. "I mean, I would love to do it, but this is something serious and I--"

"I'm sure." Then he pressed his lips to Luke's, his hands at the bottom of the blond's shirt and pulling it up. Once the shirt was discarded onto the ground, Ashton broke the kiss and stared down at the scar that Luke also had on his chest. He tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Baby," Luke said, lifting Ashton's chin so their eyes met. "Everything's okay now. I promise."

Ashton seemed unsure at first, but he trusted Luke. He nodded his head and then the two, while intensely making out, stripped out of the last pieces of their clothes until skin was touching skin.

The smaller boy wrapped his legs around Luke's waist while the blond rubbed their hard-ons together. They were both moaning and panting, and Luke was more than grateful that his family wasn't home.

Luke's lips started to kiss down from Ashton's lips to the scar. He left a lingering kiss there before his blue eyes looked up into Ashton's.

He continued going south until he was just at the waist. He wrapped one hand around the base of Ashton's length and brought his lips to the inner side of his boyfriend's knee. Then he began moving upwards Ashton's thigh and then to the tip of his hard-on before taking it into his mouth, already tasting the pre-cum on his tongue.

Ashton whimpered and dug his heels into Luke's back since his legs were still around the taller boy. He threw one arm over his eyes as his other arm lay beside him, his hand grabbing a fistful of the bed sheets.

When the twenty-year-old tried to buck his hips upwards, Luke only pinned his hips down with his free hand so he couldn't move anymore.

"Sh-Shit," Ashton panted as Luke's tongue swirled around his length. The blond moved his head to the side and started licking again. Then his head moved down to the underside and kissed and licked there as well. "Lukey, I-I want a turn."

Luke drew away from his boyfriend's hard-on and gazed up at his face. He watched as Ashton moved his arm away from his eyes so he could peer down, his face turning crimson red at the sight he saw.

"Your turn," the eighteen-year-old said as he moved away and sat upright.

Ashton started to sit up and moved over in between Luke's legs. He grabbed the bottom half of Luke's hard-on and began pumping him, the blond biting his bottom lip to keep in a moan.

The older of the two began licking the head of Luke's leaking cock before his lips wrapped around the head and started sliding down.

"Ah, fuck," Luke swore, tilting his head back as his hand found its way to Ashton's wavy hair and tugging at it. He ended up pushing Ashton down, making the twenty-year-old gag as the blond's length hit the back of his throat.

Again, the blond cursed as he quickly helped his coughing boyfriend up. "Are you okay?!" he asked frantically. "Shit, I'm so sorry, baby."

Ashton shook his head, bringing a hand up to his mouth as he continued coughing. "I-It's fine," he wheezed.

Luke pulled his boyfriend into a hug and ran one hand through his wavy hair. Ashton's arms went around the blond and the two remained that way for a bit.

"C-Could we, um, do it now?" Ashton asked as he cleared his throat. "I promise I'm ready."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Luke questioned, looking at his boyfriend's face. "Because once we start, I may not be able to stop until we finish."

Ashton nodded. "I'm sure."

The blond bit on his bottom lip before he pulled away from his boyfriend and made his way over to his dresser. He opened up the top drawer and pulled out two items: a bottle of lube and a condom.

The older boy raised an eyebrow as Luke walked back over to the bed and placed the items down beside Ashton.

"I, um, I may or may not have been planning this day for a while," Luke said sheepishly as he looked away from his boyfriend's amused face. "I even looked up how to do it and the process was kind of confusing, but I think I understand the gist of it now."

"I'm sure whatever happens, it'll be perfect." Ashton lay down on his back and rested his arms above his head. He spread his legs out and he noticed where Luke's eyes were looking.

"No, get on your hands and knees. It'll be easier for me."

Ashton shook his head. "I-I prefer missionary."

With that being said, Luke sat down in between Ashton's legs and picked up the lube bottle, his eyes fixed on where he was going to enter. He gulped as he squirted some of the liquid onto three of his fingers, covering them entirely with the lube.

He looked up at his boyfriend whose eyes were watching him. "I'm going to start now," he said, receiving a nod from Ashton. The end of his finger was pressed to Ashton's entrance and then he slowly started pushing his digit in.

At first, Ashton felt uncomfortable, but he should've expected that since he hasn't had anything go up his ass before. Luke noticed the discomforting look on the older's face. So while his finger was slowly moving inside Ashton, the blond hovered above his boyfriend and kissed his lips.

This technique seemed to have worked only for a bit except for when his finger went deeper inside the twenty-year-old. The two would pull out of the kiss once in a while to take an oxygen break before they were back to locking their lips together.

Once his finger was entirely inside Ashton, Luke slowly began curling it and Ashton squirmed underneath the eighteen-year-old.

"Ah, fuck," Ashton moaned when he turned his head to the side, this teeth biting at his bottom lip so he wouldn't make any more noises.

"Still got some more fingers to go," the blond said. "Bear with me, baby. Okay?"

Ashton nodded. "A-Another," he mumbled.

"All right." Luke pressed gentle kisses to his boyfriend's neck as he pulled his finger out before he was gently inserting two inside.

It took longer for Ashton to get used to an extra digit in him. Luke was still trying to keep his boyfriend's mind off of the feeling, but his technique was soon becoming ineffective.

As his fingers moved inward, Luke was stretching his boyfriend's entrance, causing Ashton to inhale sharply and raise his back off the bed slightly.

With the hand that he wasn't using to prep the twenty-year-old up, he entwined his fingers with Ashton's and the latter boy responded by squeezing his hand.

Before Ashton could give his Luke the okay to put in another finger, something that Luke's two fingers brushed over made his gasp, his eyes snapping shut as he was arching his back even more.

"Lukey, again," Ashton begged. "F-Felt good..."

Obeying his boyfriend's wishes, Luke's fingers grazed over the same spot that made Ashton moan, and Luke thought he couldn't get any harder than before.

"Fuck, you and your voice are so beautiful," Luke commented. "I-I'm going to put in one more finger, okay?"

"N-No," Ashton pleaded. "I-I need it now."

"Baby, it'll hurt more if I don't put in one more finger."

"D-Don't care. If it's you, I-I'm fine."

Luke just stared into Ashton's eyes before he shook his head. "Fuck, you're making this harder for me."

"I can tell." Ashton chuckled as his hand went down to Luke's hard-on, giving it a gentle squeeze while he felt how big Luke was.

The blond dipped his head and a shaky moan left from his lips, but then he pressed them to Ashton's, moving his boyfriend's hand away from his length and grabbing the condom.

While he and Ashton were kissing, he pulled out his fingers from inside Ashton and fumbled to open up the condom packet. Once he managed to open it, he covered his hard-on with it and started to coat his length with lube.

Without breaking away from the kiss, Luke pressed the tip of his cock to Ashton's hole and, without any warning, pushed inside him.

That made Ashton draw away from the kiss first as he practically gasped and moaned loudly as he threw his head back into the pillow.

Luke wanted their first time to be as romantic as possible, but the reaction he was getting out of his boyfriend made him think that their first time like this was perfect as well.

He pushed deeper into Ashton, the older boy's moans becoming in sync with every thrust the blond made. It wasn't until Luke was completely inside his boyfriend did he stop his movements and gazed down at a panting Ashton whose face was completely red and tears were in his eyes.

"Shit, I'm sorry, baby," Luke whispered, kissing Ashton's tears away. "I-I messed up our first time, didn't I?"

Ashton managed to shake his head and he slowly wrapped his legs around Luke. His arms encircled the blond's neck as he murmured, "I-It's okay. I'm fine. I wanted this. Just--fuck--do something."

So that's what Luke did. He pulled out of Ashton before slamming back in him, his movements gradually increasing its pace, hitting Ashton's good spot every time. The twenty-year-old's cries and moans were becoming louder and he tilted his head to the side.

Luke gripped at Ashton's chin and forced him to look at him before he pressed their lips together, but that didn't stop the older of the two from moaning.

"F-Fuck, Luke!" Ashton screamed out as he finally reached his high and spurted all over their stomachs. Luke followed shortly while moaning out Ashton's name. The speed of his hips' movements started to slow down after that.

Luke pulled out and Ashton whimpered from the emptiness. Then the blond reached down to remove the condom from himself, but stopped as he looked back at his boyfriend's face.

"Ashton?" he said in a quiet voice.

"Y-Yeah, Lukey?" Ashton responded.

"Th-The condom broke."

******

After wiping off Ashton's cum from both of their stomachs, the couple fell asleep in Luke's bed with the blond being the bigger spoon. Ashton wasn't upset about what happened after sex, since he knew that he couldn't get pregnant. Well, he hoped he couldn't anyway.

A few hours later, Ashton was slowly waking up from his sleep and he noticed he was on his stomach. He had a sore feeling in his bum, but he didn't care. Luke was the cause of it, and that alone was enough for him to not be mad at the pain.

He noticed that the blanket was covering him entirely and that Luke wasn't beside him in the bed and knew that his boyfriend must've got up before he did. The twenty-year-old didn't feel like getting out of bed (not like he could anyway), so he tried to go back to sleep.

Suddenly the door burst open, but he didn't move at all and assumed that it was his boyfriend.

"You're sleeping now?" said the voice, but it wasn't Luke's. Then Ashton realized that it was Calum, but he was still kind of tired to even question why or how Calum was inside Luke's house. "Come on, wake up! You got work in an hour and I want to spend time with you!"

Ashton didn't have the strength to say anything, so he stayed quiet.

"Get up, you fatass!" Calum shouted as he went over to Ashton and smacked his ass. Hard.

The ex thief's eyes shot open as the pain in his bum worsened and tears were beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. He whimpered at the pain as he buried his face into the pillow, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Are you crying?" the brunet asked. "What a baby. All I did was hit your ass."

"Calum! What the hell are you doing here?!" Luke shouted and Ashton was more than happy that his boyfriend finally arrived.

"I was waiting outside your house for ten minutes since you wouldn't answer the door or your phone," Calum explained, "and your mom got home and let me in the house. Then I rushed up to your room and here I am."

The blond rushed over to Ashton and he heard him whine into the fluffy pillow. Then he glared at Calum as yelled, "What did you do to Ashton?!"

"I thought that was you! All I did was hit his ass!"

"I was in the kitchen making chocolate milk! How did you not see me?! Wait... You hit his ass?"

"Yeah! It shouldn't have hurt--" The brunet cut himself off. "Hold on a minute." He slowly went over to the trash can and peered inside it, seeing the condom that Luke used. Then Calum gagged and rushed out of the room. "Ugh, gross! Never mind! I'm going to Michael's place!"

Once the brunet was gone, Luke sighed and shook his head, turning his attention back to his boyfriend. Then he asked, "You okay, baby?"

"H-Hurts," the twenty-year-old puled.

"I'm sorry 'bout my idiot friend. I made you chocolate milk and I got you straw, since I thought it'd be easier for you to drink."

Ashton slowly propped himself up and his boyfriend extended the chocolate milk out to him. He gladly accepted the drink and started sipping out of the straw.

Luke's hand was gently placed on Ashton's bum and rubbed random patterns on it like it would get rid of the pain.

"Better?" Luke asked and Ashton nodded as he drank up the last drop of his chocolate milk.

"Th-Thank you," Ashton said, resting his head against the pillow and glancing up at his boyfriend who took the empty cup away and set it down on the nightstand. "Can I stay the night?"

"Of course. I'll just have to let Michael know. I have to leave to work in an hour though. How about I just lie down with you until I have to go?"

"Please?"

So the blond got in the bed and slipped an arm around Ashton and pulled him into his arms.

"Oh, speaking of work," the older boy began, "I got a job finally."

From the news, Luke beamed. "That's great! Where at?"

"My old apartment."

"They let you work there? Wow. But you got a job finally and that's all that matters." Luke nuzzled his face into Ashton's hair and pressed a kiss to his head. "I'm proud of you baby."

"I'm proud of myself, too." Ashton smiled and he rested his eyes.

The two remained in bed for a while before Luke decided he had to leave. Ashton frowned, but he understood that Luke had to go attend work.

"I'll be back around three," he said. He gave Ashton's cheek a quick kiss. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," Ashton said as he puckered his lips so Luke could kiss him. Once that was done, Luke walked over to the door, but Ashton quickly said his name.

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"Could you bring me back some oreos? Please?" Ashton gave him an innocent smile.

"I'll have to pay for it. I'm not going to sneak it out."

"I know. So, oreos?"

Luke's lips curved into a smile. "You got it." Then with that, he left and Ashton sighed, snuggling into the bed before drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we part. Hope you all have a nice life, everyone! x


End file.
